Looking back at Termina
by Kokiri7656
Summary: Condensed for your convenience. Link follows through on his promise and decides to tell Malon everything about his life in Termina. He begins with that fateful day in the Lost Woods.
1. Recalling the day in the Lost Woods

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


2nd Note: A sort of non-sequel. This takes place between "A Place Like Home…?" and "Armageddon and the Missing Link". "It's Finally Time…" was just a little intro. Anyway, it shouldn't be hard to follow…

  
  


It was a long 24 hours for Link. It was his first full day back at the ranch since being stuck in that parallel Hyrule. It wasn't a memorable day. Malon had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since they got back. She clearly wasn't happy with Link for some reason. But Link had a feeling why.

When night had fallen, Link found he couldn't sleep. Malon was sleeping soundly, but Link was tossing and turning. He figured it was because of all the nights he spent sleeping in another bed. Seeing how he wouldn't get much sleep this night, Link got up and walked out. Link didn't have to watch his step too much. It was nearly impossible to wake someone like Talon.

Besides, Link had done this so many times that it was like a part of his routine. It was something about the Hyrule sky at night that enraptured him. So Link stepped out the door, but not paying attention to what was behind him, he turned around and walked into…

"HEY!!"

****CRASH****

…Ingo. Link didn't see him. He turned around and walked right into the helpful farmhand, knocking down about half a dozen milk bottles he was carrying in his hand. He was less than pleased.

"Ach, you clumsy kid!" Ingo exclaimed loudly. "Why couldn't you pick any other night to go watch the stars?! Now I have to go milk the cows all over again!"

"Sorry," Link stammered. "If it makes you feel better, I'll help you out."

"Don't bother," Ingo said sourly. "I'll do it myself. Just go watch the stars, fairy boy."

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" Link cried out as Ingo walked back into the stable. Somehow, Link was never attached to the 'fairy boy' moniker that Malon had given him since they first met. She didn't call him that too much anymore, but sometimes she did it just to get under Link's skin.

Link just continued walking out towards the corral. He settled into his usual spot and just looked up into the sky. A few days ago, he was in another world and the sky was filled with a falling moon when the wizard, Drekkin, put on Majora's Mask. The other world was just like Hyrule. The wonders he had seen never ceased to amaze him. But he had never faced anything like Majora's Mask. He faced it in Termina and he faced it in the parallel Hyrule before Link threw it in limbo. Hopefully, he would never have to see it again.

"I thought you'd be out here."

Link turned his head to see Malon positioning herself right next to Link. She knew him well. They had gotten to know each other so well in the last six years…or was it thirteen years? Either way, Link and Malon started to become close shortly after Link came back from the Sacred Realm. When Link had won the ranch back for Malon and her father, he spent a night bonding with her. And she pretty much learned everything about Link and the life he lived.

Since then, Link and Malon never kept anything from each other. They loved each other. But in the back of Link's mind, he knew there was still one secret that he hadn't told her.

"How did you know I'd be out here?" Link asked.

"Oh, Link," Malon sighed. "You're always coming out here. For some reason, you've never been comfortable with just a good night's sleep. You've always had to come out here and…think."

"You know, it's nice."

"What is?"

"That you're actually talking to me," Link clarified. "I felt like you might have gone mute."

Malon turned away. "Just when I'm around you."

"Aw, come on," Link whined. "What did I do? Why are you mad at me? Why won't you tell me? I thought we never kept anything from each other."

Malon turned back and stared a hole right into Link. "Oh, I see. NOW we don't keep secrets from each other."

"I don't get it," Link said ignorantly. But in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what she meant.

"I thought we never kept anything from each other," Malon continued. "But when we were in that other world, I find out you have a skeleton in your closet the size of a Stalfos. How come you never told me about Termina?"

Link felt like he was ready to start sweating. He wanted to forget his time in Termina. For one thing, it was extremely awkward. To this day, he still didn't understand all of it. And he knew there were some details about his trip that wouldn't make Malon too happy. And there were some details Link didn't care to remember.

"I…didn't want you to worry about it," Link tried answering. "Besides…I may have…sort of…lost Epona…at that time…"

"Oh, I see," Malon nodded insincerely. "You didn't think I was entitled to know about a moment where you nearly lost my favorite horse. You thought I'd hurt you or something, is that right?"

Link tried a half-smile. "Uh…yeah."

Malon's gaze turned stern. "Well, you're right!" She slapped Link over the head. "What's the matter with you?! What were you going to do if you didn't get her back?! And how did you think you could keep this from me?!"

"You know…" Link said, rubbing his head. "…You're right. I'm sorry. Look, I've been thinking…a lot."

"About what?"

"Last night, I thought about our relationship. We've never kept a single secret from each other. And as much as it pains me to think back to that time, it's not fair that I've never told you. So I've decided…to tell you everything…about Termina."

"You mean it?" Malon asked, looking Link in the eye. "You really want to tell me about that?"

"I guess it's something I've been meaning to tell someone," Link answered. "And you know how much I love you. So I guess I'll tell you about…one of the most confusing chapters of my life."

Malon beamed. "Then why don't you go ahead?"

Link took a deep breath. "It was that day a long time ago. After I defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule and we were both taken back to seven years before it all happened. Remember the next day, I asked you for a day to myself?"

Malon nodded. "You said you wanted a day to yourself…with Epona. I was afraid to let you ride her alone out in the Forest."

"Well…you might have been right about that. When I got out to the Lost Woods…"

"Lost Woods?!" Malon interrupted. "You took my horse to the Lost Woods?! What's wrong with you?! She was so little! You know how dangerous it can get out there!"

"I know, I know," Link sighed. "But I didn't think about that then. I was sort of preoccupied with having a day where I didn't have to fight any monsters. Anyway, I went to the Lost Woods…then it happened…"

* * *

  


It was great to just be a kid again. Having beaten Ganondorf the day before, Link was relieved to be just a ten-year old kid again. But…his world wasn't the same anymore. He couldn't go back to the forest anymore. He knew he would never see his friends again. He would never see Saria, Ruto, or Zelda ever again. His life had definitely changed. But there was one person who would be here for him. That person was Malon.

Somehow, Malon's memory of what happened remained. She recalled everything that Link went through; including their night at the ranch when Link told her everything there was to tell about his life. But Link needed to take a break. He wanted a day to himself.

So he took Epona for a ride in the Lost Woods. Usually when he was in the Lost Woods, he would go see Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. But with her being stuck in the Forest Temple as the Forest Sage, that was no longer possible. Besides, she had unceremoniously ended their friendship shortly after she was awakened as a sage. Now Link was just riding around the Lost Woods aimlessly.

He continued riding around, until he nearly hit something. It was a fairy. Epona reared up and Link fell off.

It was the last thing he remembered before it all went black.

* * *

  


"Something knocked me down," Link continued. "I went unconscious at probably the worse possible moment, because I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know at that moment that the fairy and her brother were working with a Skull Kid. They were a trio of scavengers who tripped up anyone who entered the forest and looted them. So while I was out, the Skull Kid searched my tunic and stole my ocarina from me. And then…"

Silence.

"Then…?" Malon reminded him.

"Then…he sort of jumped on Epona."

Malon had a stoic look on her face. "Keep going."

Link scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, anyway, when I finally woke up, it definitely brought back old memories. The Kokiri boys would always be doing that kind of stuff to me. It didn't help to see that those three were laughing at me…"

* * *

  


Link finally woke up. The first thing he saw was that Epona was gone. Though it didn't take long to find her. She was right in front of him, but someone was mounted on her. It was a Skull Kid in a mask. He was surrounded by two fairies that flew above him. And they all seemed to be laughing at Link.

"What's so funny?" Link demanded. "I could've been killed."

"You're so funny, because you didn't see us coming," the Skull Kid laughed. "You only just fell back on your head. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Ok, ok, maybe it was a little funny," Link lied. "So what are you doing on my horse?"

"You disappoint me," the Skull Kid replied. "You have nothing good to steal. All you have is this horse. Oh, yes. And this ocarina."

Link gasped. He searched his pockets and saw that he no longer had the Ocarina of Time.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "That's mine! Give it back!!"

The Skull Kid laughed. "If you want it, you'll have to catch me."

The Skull Kid started riding away with Epona. Link growled and leaped forward. He managed to grip Epona by the leg. He was dragged until he let go and found himself in front of a large tunnel. Link had never seen this in the Lost Woods before. He doubted any of the Kokiri ever saw this tunnel before. But he had to get Epona and his ocarina back, so Link ran in.

Unfortunately…Link fell right into a hole…and found himself knocked out again.

* * *

  


"I never knew about that before," Link went on. "Saria never told me about any tree tunnel in the Lost Woods. I don't even think she knew about it. But that's when the weirdness started…"

* * *

  


Link thought he was dreaming. When he looked around him, he was sure of it. But this was more like a nightmare. He was surrounded by darkness. The place was silent. It remained silent…until Link heard a rustling.

Link turned around and saw a pack of Deku Scrubs. They were of the mad breed and there had to be hundreds of them. They all saw the only non-Deku Scrub there. The Deku Scrubs began to move towards Link. Link tried to back up but felt he was frozen. He couldn't move. The Deku Scrubs kept coming closer.

Then they reached Link and began to tumble over him. Link couldn't even scream.

He was covered in Deku Scrubs…and darkness overcame Link again.

* * *

  


"That…was scary," Link breathed.

"You were covered in Deku Scrubs?" Malon asked. "Sounds creepy. But how do you remember something you dreamt six years ago?"

"I'll tell you," Link said dryly. "It wasn't as much the dream that I remembered. It was what happened when I woke up that haunted my memories for a long time…"

* * *

  


Link finally woke up. Why did he feel so…strange? Once again, Link woke up to see the Skull Kid and the two fairies in front of him. They seemed to find something very funny as they were almost cracking up at the sight of Link.

"Where's my horse?!" Link shouted.

"I didn't like that horse," the Skull Kid answered. "And it didn't like me, so I got rid of it."

Link felt his heart sink. Did this Skull Kid do away with Epona? And if he did, what would he tell Malon? She'd kill him. Just then, Link noticed that the Skull Kid and the two fairies were still in hysterics every time they looked at Link.

"Uh…do I have something in my nose?" Link asked ignorantly.

"What nose?" the Skull Kid asked. "Have you looked at yourself?"

Link's first thought was that they played a prank on him. He lived with the Kokiri boys long enough to know when something's been done to his face. So Link walked over to a nearby pond and looked for a reflection. That's when the nightmare started.

To say Link wasn't himself would be the understatement of a lifetime. Link was transformed…into a Deku Scrub.

"Hey! What'd you do to me?!" Link demanded.

"I knew someone as ugly as you needed a change," the Skull Kid teased. "So I decided to give you a new look."

"Look who's talking about ugly," Link snickered.

"Ok, smart guy," the Skull Kid sneered. "We'll just see who's laughing when I leave you like that…forever."

The Skull Kid started making his way out. Link tried to chase him out, but was nailed by one of the fairies. A huge door started to close and the two fairies scrambled to get out. One of them escaped, but the one that attacked Link didn't. This fairy was stuck.

"Sis?!" the other fairy called out from behind the door. "Sis!!"

"Leave her!" the Skull Kid shouted. "We have places to go. And we can't stick around."

"But I can't just leave my sister," the fairy argued. "Skull Kid…wait!!"

The fairy that was left behind seemed panicked. She ran up to the door and started shouting.

"Skull Kid!! Please don't leave me!! Tael, you just can't ditch me here!! Get me out of here!!"

Link almost felt sorry for the fairy. In a way, she almost reminded him of Navi. But Link had his own problems. He was a Deku Scrub and it seemed that the only one who could change him back was that Skull Kid. So Link had to go after him. He ran and opened the door and went after the Skull Kid.

Then Link heard the fairy behind him. "Wait! I'm sorry for what I did! Don't leave me here! Wait for me!"

Link went as far as he could go, until he hit a room with a giant water wheel. He could still hear the fairy following him. She was trying to say something to Link.

"Wait!" the out-of-breath fairy said. "I'm sorry for what I did back there. Please take me with you."

"Why should I?" Link asked angrily. "Thanks to you and your friend, I'm a Deku Scrub. You just want me to forget that. It's not something I can forget. I can't go home like this. I can't just go back to the ranch and tell Malon, 'I lost your horse and now I'm a Deku Scrub.' What would she say?"

"I…don't think it'll matter."

"Why not?"

The fairy took a deep breath. "Your not in your world right now. If this is the same thing Skull Kid told me about, then you're in another world."

"I'm in another world?" Link asked curiously.

"Think about it, kid," the fairy answered. "You ever see a tree tunnel like that in the Lost Woods before? It's there because it's a gateway to another world. You're not in Hyrule anymore. You're in Termina."

"What's Termina?"

"Termina is a parallel world. It's a lot like Hyrule, but it's very different. The people here look a lot like the people from Hyrule, but they vary from personality, to routine, to even different names."

"I don't care where we are," Link finally snapped. "I just want my ocarina back. I want my horse back. And I want to be me again. So get out of my way! I have to find this Skull Kid!" Link started to storm out.

"I can tell you where he is," the fairy said.

Link stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Y-You can?"

"I know where he's going," the fairy said ecstatically. "And I can lead you right to him. So let's go already. Oh, wait. What am I thinking? I haven't introduced myself. My name's Tatl. What's your name, scrub?"

"Link."

"Link? How does anyone get a name like 'Link'?"

Link recalled the story Saria told him about how he got his name. "Uh…you don't want to know. Let's just go. Lead the way."

Tatl started leading Link outside a humongous door that led into what he assumed was Termina. But then he heard another voice.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link turned around to see a familiar face. It was the Happy Mask shop owner. Link remembered him from his quest to save Hyrule. But that seemed so long ago.

"A small Deku Scrub," he said. "Forgive my rudeness, but I've been following you. And you seem as if you might be looking for something. Something like a way to change yourself back into your original form."

"How'd you know?" Link asked curiously.

The Mask Shop owner smiled. "I know because the one who turned you into a Deku Scrub is the same one who stole something very valuable from me in the Lost Woods. It's something I hold very dear to me. It's an important mask and he wears it on his face. I'd like to ask you a favor, friend. I'd like to ask you to bring back what was stolen from you."

"My ocarina?"

"Yes, your ocarina. Please bring that back along with my mask."

"I…can't do that," Link responded. "As you can see, I'm not in any position to be doing any favors. I just want to get my ocarina back and be changed back into myself."

The Mask Salesman had another idea. "What if I told you that I could change you back into your original form?"

"You mean it?' Link asked. "You can change me back? Why can't you do it now?"

"I'd like to change you back now," he said calmly. "But I can't do it without your ocarina. That's why I need you to get it back. The only thing I ask in return is that you bring back the mask that was stolen from me."

"I could do that," Link said cheerfully. "You'll wait for me here, right?"

The Mask Shop owner nodded. "I've got nothing else to do. So I'll wait for you here. But keep in mind that I must leave in three days, so your time is short. Remember, I'm counting on you."

Knowing what he must do now, Link turned around and headed out the huge double doors. He walked out and saw a large town. It was a lot bigger than Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village. It looked bigger than both of them combined. This place was huge. Link looked over to see a huge banner that told him where he was.

**Welcome to Clock Town! The only home of the Carnival of Time!**

Of all the things Link had seen in his adventures, he never heard of a Clock Town. He figured this would be a good time to look around.

* * *

  


"Clock Town?" Malon asked. "You mean you were thrown in a parallel universe and found yourself in Clock Town? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Malon, this is me," Link sighed. "Weird practically describes my entire life. But you're right. It was weird. I still think it's weird. But I didn't know how weird it was until I started meeting some of the locals…"

* * *

  


Link was wandering around this strange land. So far, he was in awe of the size of Clock Town. So Link wasn't exactly paying attention to what was around him. He couldn't help but hear a dog barking at him.

"Dumb dog," Tatl muttered. "What are you barking at?"

Link shook his head. "You're not a very friendly fairy, are you?"

"It's not that," Tatl mumbled. "It's just that I don't like dogs. They're always so…scary. And you never know what they'll do."

"You're exaggerating," Link scoffed. "It's just a little puppy. What's it going to do?"

Link reached out to pet the dog…but unfortunately, dogs don't like Deku Scrubs.

**BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

In a split-second, Link found himself running as fast as he could. It was too bad that Deku Scrubs couldn't run very fast.

"Why's it chasing me?!" Link exclaimed to Tatl. "I only tried to pet it!"

"You're a Deku Scrub, kid!" Tatl replied. "It probably thinks you're breakfast!"

If what she said was true, then Link had to find some escape before he became kibble. He saw a sign that directed him to East Clock Town and Link ran in. He ran right under two jugglers and saw his saving grace. It was a door. Link quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. He managed to leave the dog behind. Link almost fell as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Link finally lifted his head up and looked around. He looked like he was in some kind of inn. He could see the reservation desk, with a woman standing behind it. Then Link looked to his right and gasped. He recognized that tall mustached man standing before him. His taste in clothes had certainly changed as he looked to be some kind of ringmaster. But despite the drastic difference in fashion sense, Link recognized…

"Ingo?"

The man looked down and sneered. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're Ingo, right?" Link asked.

"I don't know who this Ingo is you speak of," he reproached. "Or maybe it's some crazy Deku Scrub language I don't understand. But the name's Gorman."

Link looked down and muttered. "Gorman?"

"What did I tell you, kid?" Tatl whispered to Link. "I told you that there would be exact look- alikes in this world and they wouldn't be the same person. This isn't the same guy you know."

Link nodded and looked back up. "Did you say your name was Gorman?"

"You're a nosy kid, aren't you?" Gorman asked in a surly tone. "Now get out of my way! I have important business to attend to." With that, Gorman walked out of the inn.

"He's got the same Ingo attitude," Link mumbled.

"Hello there."

Link heard that gentle voice and looked up at the counter. The red-haired woman behind the counter was looking at Link. She must've been confused to see a Deku Scrub in her inn.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the woman said timidly. "Can I help you, little boy?"

Link didn't know what to ask, so he asked, "Do you know where I am?"

"Y-You're in the Stock Pot Inn," she stammered. "Um…you aren't looking for a room, are you?"

"No."

She sighed deeply. "Oh, that's such a relief. We've been booked solid and haven't had any rooms available. I hate to turn people away, but the Carnival of Time hasn't left us any breathing room. It's the busiest time of the year."

"Well…if you don't have a room, I guess I'll just leave." Link didn't know why he said that. It's not like he wanted a room in the first place. But it at least gave him a chance to leave.

"Please tell your mother I'm sorry."

Link thought about that as he opened the inn door. How about that? She thought he was with his mother. It kind of made Link sad, though. He never knew his real mother. The only one willing to raise him was Saria. But Link wouldn't have had it any other way.

Walking out of the inn, Link thought about where to go next. Then he saw a sign that directed him to North Clock Town. He decided to wander in and think about how to get his ocarina back.

* * *

  


Link was about to keep going with his story. But then he saw Malon had fallen asleep. Link smiled as he saw Malon. She looked so beautiful, the way she was sleeping so peacefully. It melted his heart. Link didn't want to wake her up, but he also didn't want to leave her alone.

So Link just sat and continued watching the skies.

  


Any Comments? If you read the last story, then some of these flashbacks seem familiar. Just bear with me and you'll see Link's insight on his quest. Mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	2. Recalling the Bombers

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Seeing his chores for the week were done, Link decided to take a day off. He got up early and was about to embark on a recreational day in Lake Hylia. He figured it was a beautiful day to do some fishing. But as Link mounted Epona and was about to ride off with his fishing pole, someone stepped in front of the horse.

It was Malon.

"You're not stopping there, are you?" she said gently.

"I didn't want to…" Link began. "But it's also been months since I've had a chance to go fishing. I really want to get to Lake Hylia."

"Can't I come with you?" Malon pleaded.

Link sighed. How could he refuse that? "Sure. I'd love to have you right next to me. Besides, you didn't let me finish my story."

Malon jumped on Epona, right behind Link. "Then why don't you keep going?"

"Ok, then," Link said, as he started riding out of the ranch. "I just got out of the inn and started walking into North Clock Town, with no idea what to do next…"

* * *

  


"So where do we go first?"

Link was in a strange place. He had never been to Clock Town before and he was definitely lost. After wandering around town a while, he went up north to North Clock Town. It didn't help that he was a Deku Scrub. He had to find some way to change himself back, but to do that he needed his ocarina. And to get the ocarina, he needed to find the Skull Kid. The fairy, Tatl, wasn't exactly a big help, either.

"Why are you asking me?" Tatl whined. "You think I know my way around this place?"

"Weren't you the one who knew where Skull Kid was?" Link shot back.

"Uh…"

Link groaned. "You lied to me, didn't you? I might as well leave you here right now!"

"No, don't do that," Tatl pleaded. "I know someone who might help us. We can ask the Great Fairy."

"I've had enough fairies to last me a lifetime," Link pouted. "But I guess I don't have any other choice. So where is this Great Fairy?"

Tatl lit up. "Right there."

Link looked to his left to see a giant cave that presumably led to a fairy fountain. Link went as fast as a Deku Scrub could go and ran into the fountain. Unfortunately, the Great Fairy wasn't there. Instead, Link found what appeared to be…fairy fragments floating around.

"Uh, hello?" Link called out. "Anybody?"

"I am a piece of the Great Fairy," one of the fragments said. "I have been broken and I need your help to put me back together."

"O…k," Link said slowly. "What do I do?"

"What do you think we do?" Tatl snapped. "We have to find the other fairy fragment. It's somewhere in town."

Link knew what he had to do now. He had to find the piece of the Great Fairy. But as he left the fairy fountain, he looked up at the sky. The moon seemed to be coming closer to the ground.

"Any idea where to look first?" Link asked, as he continued looking up.

"Let's go this way," Tatl said. She started flying towards the path that led back to South Clock Town.

Link walked through, but when he saw that Tatl was continuing southward, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Tatl asked. "We have to find that fairy piece."

Link shook his head rapidly. "Uh, uh. No way. I'm not going back there. What if I see that dog again?"

"Point taken," Tatl responded. "Let's go this way." She flew towards the sign that pointed to West Clock Town. Link started running that way, until he accidentally hit someone.

"Yah! Watch where you're going! Now look what you did!"

Link shook off the cobwebs and looked up to see that he knocked over the postman. And in the process he knocked over his sack of mail, leaving letters scattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Link apologized. "Let me help you with that." Link picked up some of the letters and handed them to the mailman, but suddenly was caught up by the man's face. Link recognized him.

"What is it, boy?"

"Uh…do you do a lot of…running?" was all that Link could ask.

"You might say that," the mailman said. "People say I do a lot of running. You might say I'm Clock Town's resident running man."

"That's…just what I was thinking," Link thought aloud.

The postman gasped. "Ooh, you threw me off my schedule. Out of my way, kid. I can't be thrown off schedule any more than I already am."

The postman ran off at a familiar rate of speed. A speed Link only saw out of the running man from Hyrule. Link didn't like that running man very much. No matter how many times he challenged him during his quest, Link could never beat him. There was even a time when Link tried cheating by riding Epona. It didn't help. The running man still beat him to the tunnel leading to Kokiri Forest.

"Hey!!"

Link shook off the memories of days past and looked up at Tatl. The fairy wasn't too happy.

"Nice to see you're making some new acquaintances," Tatl said sarcastically. "Even though we're SUPPOSED to be finding the piece of the Great Fairy! Jeez, you have the attention span of a melon!"

"You complain a lot," Link muttered. "A lot like some other fairy I know. Fine then! Let's just keep going."

Link walked into West Clock Town and looked around him. There were quite a few sights. There were three shops to his left and what had to be a freelance rupee bank to the right of him. When he walked through the walkway, he saw the sword training area and the post office in front of him. Link knew this much about Clock Town. It was definitely a lively place. But there was no sign of a fairy fragment.

"Where to next?" Link asked.

"I think we might have to go back through South Clock Town again," Tatl said grimly. "And that means…"

"Uh, oh."

Link knew what that meant. He would have to go through the dog again.

* * *

  


"I got to tell you, Malon," Link went on. "There was a lot I liked about Clock Town and there was a lot I hated about it. But the thing I hated the most was THAT DOG!!"

As Link passed through Hyrule Field en route to Lake Hylia, it pained him to remember that annoying dog. His favorite memories of that time didn't include running away from a crazed dog that had an appetite for Deku Scrubs.

"He chased you again?" Malon giggled.

"It wasn't funny," Link whined. "He tried to make me his next chew toy. Anyway, night started to fall on that first day. I finally sucked it up and went back to South Clock Town. After getting chased by the dog again for a while, I ended up back in East Clock Town…"

* * *

  


"Come on! Let's go already!"

"W…w…wait…" Link panted. "Let me just catch my breath. I almost didn't escape that time."

Tatl actually giggled for the first time since Link met her. "From the way that dog chases you, you'd almost swear they never feed it."

"It's nice to see you laughing at my misfortune," Link said dryly. "You just yuk it up. I'll sit down."

Link sat down, but that's when Tatl started flashing in alarm.

"What?" Link groaned. "Don't tell me I can't even sit down."

"No, Link," Tatl clarified. "Up there! It's the fairy piece."

Link looked up near the Treasure Game room. There was indeed a fairy piece that looked much like the other fairy fragments floating in the fairy fountain. But it was high above the ground. Link wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Hey!" Link called out. "Come down here! We want to help you!"

Nothing. The fairy piece wasn't listening.

"I don't think she trusts you," Tatl pointed out. "I think we'll have to go get it ourselves."

"How?" Link asked. "It's too high. After all, I'm just a Deku Scrub."

"Maybe we can use that to your advantage," Tatl suggested. "Look over there."

Link looked at a patch of dirt that contained a flower. It was a lot like one of those flowers he used to propel himself when he was chasing the Skull Kid. Link gave a Deku Scrub smile and ran towards the flower. He jumped in and shot himself in the air, grabbing the fairy fragment in mid-air.

When Link landed, he heard a round of applause from Tatl.

"Very nice," Tatl admitted. "You're really learning how to use that flower well. Are you sure you don't want to stay that way?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Link frowned. "Let's just go back to the fairy fountain. I want to get this over with."

Nearly leaving the fairy behind, Link rushed back to North Clock Town. Hopefully, this Great Fairy would be able to put Link back together. Being a Deku Scrub was starting to wear on Link. He wanted to be Hylian again.

* * *

  


As Link continued on through Hyrule Field, he kept on thinking about what he went through as a Deku Scrub. The more he remembered it, the more he remembered how much he hated it.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun that first day," Malon grinned.

"You have no idea," Link mumbled. "I thought it'd get a lot better when I took that fairy piece back. But of course, that's what I thought…"

* * *

  


Link rushed back to the fairy fountain, nearly leaving Tatl behind. That fairy was starting to get on his nerves, and not in a 'Navi' type of way…ok, maybe it WAS in a 'Navi' type of way. When he walked in, the fairy fragment flew away and gathered around the others. The fairy pieced itself back together before Link's eyes.

"I've got to thank you," the Great Fairy said. "How can I repay you?"

"Uh…is there any way you can change me back?" Link suggested.

The Great Fairy frowned. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot change you back to your original form. All I can do is grant you a power you can use in your current state."

Link suddenly found himself surrounded in a green light. The Great Fairy was working her magic and was giving him a new power…whatever it was. When the light faded, Link felt no different.

"What did you…?"

Link paused. He noticed he had something in his…snout, for lack of a better term. Link started blowing bubbles around. He realized what power the Great Fairy gave him.

"Wow," Link said dryly. "I can blow bubbles. I'm probably stuck as a Deku Scrub forever, but I can blow bubbles. I feel so much better."

"What are you, a moron?" Tatl chided. "She's granted you magic power. Maybe you don't believe that now, but you'll see. Stupid kid."

Link shook that off and decided to ask one more thing of the Great Fairy. "Uh…do you know where I can find a Skull Kid anywhere?"

"I believe you're referring to the masked one," the Great Fairy guessed. "He's the one who broke me apart and broke apart the other Great Fairies."

"You mean there's more than one of you?" Link asked.

"There are five of us total," the Great Fairy answered. "And we've all been broken apart by that Skull Kid. Are you sure you want to find him? He looks like trouble."

"I have to find him," Link moaned. "I can't stay like this. And I have to find my ocarina."

"I wish I could help you," the Great Fairy said. "But I cannot. I don't know where the Skull Kid went. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," Link said despondently. "I'll just go."

"Wait!" the Great Fairy called out. "I believe the man in the observatory might know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. Maybe you could ask him."

Not feeling as disappointed, Link walked out of the fairy fountain. But when he walked out, he looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but notice that the moon seemed…a lot closer to the ground than it was before.

"Is it just me, or is that moon…falling?"

"Wow, you're right," Tatl agreed. "Hey, that's creepy. It's like the moon's about to hit any day now. But what are the odds of that happening?"

"I don't know," Link said slowly. "But it's pretty scary. Anyway, which way is this observatory the Great Fairy was talking about?"

"You're asking me?" Tatl shot back. "How should I know?"

Link groaned loudly. "ARGH!! You don't know?! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Beats me," Tatl said casually.

Link groaned again and sat down…or tried to. There was nothing left for him to do. All he could do now was think…and savor his power to…blow bubbles.

* * *

  


"You got the power to blow bubbles?" Malon laughed.

Link shook his head as he helped walk Epona into Lake Hylia. He had to admit, though. Having said it, being given the power to blow bubbles did sound kind of funny.

Link started snickering himself. "I guess I didn't realize how funny that sounds. Looking back, it's pretty funny. But back then, I didn't do much with that power. I only sat down and started blowing. But I caught a break…when I actually hit something…

* * *

  


A day had already passed since Link first got to Clock Town and a day had passed since he was turned into a Deku Scrub. That whole day felt like a waste. He was stupid to let this fairy tag along. She wasn't any help. And what did he get for putting the Great Fairy back together? He got the ability…to blow bubbles.

So Link made the best of this new 'useful' ability. He sat down (or he tried to, anyway) and started blowing bubbles aimlessly as he thought about what to do. The falling moon above the sky left Link really curious. What was that thing? He just thought about it while he continued to blow bubbles. Of course…he didn't exactly pay attention to where he was blowing.

****POP****

Link looked up and saw that he inadvertently popped a balloon in the sky. He looked in front of him to see a boy staring at him. It was the same boy who was trying to pop the balloon with his blowgun. Link started to wonder if he did anything wrong.

"Did you do that?" the boy asked. "I'm impressed. Pretty good…for a Deku Scrub."

"Uh…thanks," was all Link could say.

"My name's Jim and I'm a part of a secret society," the boy said. "We're called the Bombers and we have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside of town."

The observatory. That was the break Link was looking for. If he found the observatory, then he could find out where the Skull Kid was. But Link needed to know how to get there.

"So how do I get to this hideout?" Link asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jim sneered. "You can't just walk in that easily. You need a code to get into our hideout. But you know…maybe I'll tell you what it is."

"What is it?"

"Hold on, you're not getting it that easily," Jim said. "I can't just GIVE you the code."

"Why not?" Link whined. "I thought you said I impressed you."

"Be that as it may," Jim continued. "You have to pass my test first. GUYS, LINE UP!!"

At Jim's call, four other Bombers lined up by Jim, two to his left and two to his right.

"Find all five of us by morning," Jim challenged. "If you do, then I'll teach you the code. If you don't, then you're out of luck. Ok guys, SCATTER!!"

Before Link could even blink, each of the five Bombers scattered. Link could hear Tatl groaning.

"This is so childish," Tatl huffed. "Why do we have to waste our time playing hide and seek?"

"I'm starting to think that ALL fairies are natural born whiners," Link growled. "Instead of complaining, you should be helping me find them."

"Then why don't you look behind you?" Tatl suggested.

Link turned around and saw one of the Bombers behind a tree. Before he could react, Link tagged him. He smiled like only a Deku Scrub could. This might be easier than he thought.

"You work fast," the Bomber said. "But I bet you can't catch the rest of us."

"We'll see," Link said slyly.

Link ran out to look around the rest of North Clock Town, but he didn't see any of the other Bombers.

"Psst, hey scrub. Over here."

Link walked over towards the voice and saw a bald man with a scary grin.

"You looking for the other kids?"

"Yeah."

"They went that way." He pointed out towards East Clock Town.

"Um…thanks," Link said suspiciously. "Uh…what are you doing out here?"

"Uh…nothing suspicious, I can assure you," the grinning man stammered. "I'm just minding my own business.

Link didn't make any more of it. He would just let that strange man mind his own business. He ran out of that area and ran over to East Clock Town. He saw another kid guarding a pathway.

"Hey, have you seen some kids around here?" Tatl asked.

"You must mean the other Bombers," the kid said. "I just saw two of them pass by…Hey! You aren't going through the test, are you?"

Link nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, then forget what I just said," the kid stammered. "I didn't see anybody."

Link chuckled. He had what he needed. He walked up a side walkway and found another Bomber holding a cucco. Upon seeing Link, he jumped down with the cucco and started running. Link jumped down and gave chase until he had the Bomber cornered.

"Gotcha!" Link shouted.

"You may have got me," the Bomber said boldly. "But you didn't get my friend on the inn's roof…oops."

Having heard this slip of the tongue, Link rushed over to the inn. There was seemingly no way to climb up to the roof, but there was another way. Link went back to that Deku flower and prepared to launch himself. He propelled himself up to the roof of the inn and landed right behind the third bomber. The funny thing was that the Bomber didn't see him coming. Link tagged him on his shoulder. As the Bomber turned around with his shocked expression, Link just mockingly shook his head before he jumped back down.

Seeing no one else around, Link left East Clock Town and thought about looking in South Clock Town. Then he remembered the dog. He didn't want to find himself running away again. So he snuck past South Clock Town and looked in West Clock Town. Sure enough, there was the fourth Bomber strolling around. He ran at the sight of Link, but tripped as he ran. So it was easy enough for Link to tag him.

"You only got one left," Tatl encouraged. "You know where he is?"

Link knew that the only one remaining was Jim. He didn't know where to find him, but had a good idea of how to find out.

"I don't know," Link replied. "I wonder if he'll be as easy to find as Jim."

"You found Jim?" the Bomber suddenly asked. "I didn't think anybody would be able to find him in his usual spot in North Clock Town."

"North Clock Town, eh?" Link grinned. "Thanks…sucker."

Not leaving the Bomber any time to react, Link ran out towards North Clock Town. He didn't know Jim's exact location, but he was at least able to narrow it down. When he got to North Clock Town, he didn't see anybody.

"You see him?" Link asked Tatl.

"No, I don't see him," Tatl muttered. Then she started flashing. "Maybe you can ask that guy up there!"

Link looked up to the sky. Besides the ominous moon hovering above, Link also saw someone decked in a most unusual green costume. He was flying in the air with a balloon and it looked like he could definitely see a lot from up there. Maybe he would know where Jim was.

"Hey! You! Up there!"

Nothing. The costumed person couldn't hear him. Then Link got an idea. He would make use of his uncanny ability to blow bubbles. He blew a bubble straight up towards the balloon. The balloon popped and the weird little man fell down and landed flat on the ground. He picked himself up and looked at Link.

Link felt he should break the ice. "Uh…hi there."

The strange person examined Link. "What's this? Green clothes…White fairy…Sir, could you by chance be a forest fairy?"

Link growled at that. "I'm not a fairy! I'm a Hylian…at least I used to be."

"You look more like a Deku Scrub right now," the green guy pointed out. "I am Tingle and I believe I am the same as you. I am also a forest fairy."

"I told you I'm not a fairy!" Link snapped. "And I don't think you are, either."

"No, you don't understand," Tingle said, backtracking. "I mean I am also a fairy boy of the forest."

"You?" Link asked doubtingly. "A Kokiri? No way!"

"No, not a Kokiri," Tingle pointed out. "There's a difference between a forest fairy and a Kokiri."

"Whatever," Link sighed. "You don't even have a fairy, though."

"It's true," Tingle conceded. "I am already age 35, but a fairy hasn't yet come to me. My father tells me to grow up and act my age."

That gave it away for Link. He definitely wasn't a Kokiri. After all, Kokiri had no parents.

"But I tell you, though," Tingle continued. "Tingle is the reincarnation of a fairy. Anyway, how can Tingle help you?"

"Have you seen a little kid around here?" Link asked. "That kid who was always trying to pop that balloon in the sky?"

"Oh, that boy?" Tingle replied. "Tingle saw him over in that corner."

"All right!" Link exclaimed. "Thanks!" Link was ready to run off.

"Hey, wait," Tingle called out. "Can you do Tingle a favor? I stand here waiting for a fairy of my own and in the meantime, I sell maps to help my father. And you being so lucky to have a fairy, I think we should be friends. And as a sign of our friendship, I will sell you one of Tingle's maps for cheap. So will you buy one of Tingle's maps?"

Link didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"Just take it, Link," Tatl said sourly. "We ARE in a strange place."

Link nodded and faced Tingle. "Ok, we'll take one. Just take these rupees and let me have it."

Tingle gladly took Link's five rupees and handed Link a map of Clock Town. This wasn't exactly what Link came for, but nonetheless, he got what he wanted. Link cautiously approached the corner of North Clock Town, before he got a better idea. Link decided it would be better if he surprised Jim. So he climbed one of the trees.

Sure enough, Link could see Jim just below him. Not weighing his options, Link jumped down on top of Jim.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

Link didn't say anything. He just tagged Jim. "Gotcha."

"All right, all right," Jim conceded. "That's five of us. Now GET OFF ME!!"

Link jumped off Jim's back and grinned. The scent of victory was sweet.

* * *

  


"Ok, maybe we played hide and seek for a while," Link admitted. "But it was a lot of fun, something I didn't have much of while I was in Termina." A cocky smirk began to grow on the Hero of Time's face. "You should have been there, Malon. They never even saw me coming. I came out like a Deku Scrub in the shadows. It was great!"

"Modest, aren't you?" Malon sighed. "So what happened after you caught them?"

Link frowned. "I played their game and mastered it like a pro. It's too bad I didn't get much of a prize…"

* * *

  


The Bombers were all lined up again after Link finally found the last one in West Clock Town. Jim seemed more than impressed.

"That was unbelievable," Jim said. "You're pretty good for a Deku Scrub. It's too bad you aren't human though."

"Why's that?" Link wondered.

"Because then I could give you a Bomber's notebook and make you an official member of the Bombers. Maybe we could make an exception, though. What do you guys think?"

The other Bombers had two words for Link. "NO SCRUBS!!"

"NO FAIR!!" Link shouted. "I passed your test! Why can't I be a member?"

"Sorry," Jim responded. "But the last time we let a kid who wasn't human join, we ended up regretting it. So you can't be a member. But I did promise to give you the code."

The Bombers each turned around to reveal a number. It was a sequential code.

"Our hideout's in East Clock Town," Jim continued. "And don't forget the code, because we're not telling you again."

It was all Link needed. After bidding them adieu, Link headed out to East Clock Town.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. Recalling the Clock Tower

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


"Why won't you tell me?"

Link shook his head as he pulled out his fishing rod. He came to Lake Hylia for a day of peace, but these last five minutes haven't exactly been peaceful. He knew this much, though. Malon was persistent. She kept asking Link the same question.

"Why won't you tell me the password?" Malon asked again.

Link shook his head again. "I told you I can't. It's a secret."

"You're being silly," Malon sulked.

"I may not have liked much about Termina," Link responded. "But there's definitely some things about it I respect. And I respect the secret of the Bombers. It's a club thing."

"Whatever," Malon pouted. "Well, since you won't tell me the password, tell me what happened after you got it."

"Now that I had the password…which is a SECRET," Link reiterated. "I went to the Bombers' secret hideout, which happened to be in the observatory…"

* * *

  


The music was catchy to say the least. Link had a tendency to get these songs stuck in his head. He went through the same thing with Epona's Song. He had to coax Malon to teach it to him. But Link had more important things to do. He had to find out where the Skull Kid was.

He ran up a seemingly endless flight of stairs up to what looked like a humongous telescope. Standing by that telescope was an old bearded man. Link thought it would be a good time to make his presence known. He was about to clear his throat, but something caught his attention. It was a shiny blue rock that sat behind glass. Link didn't know what it was, but it definitely captivated him.

"I see you like my Moon's Tear."

Link didn't realize that he was being watched by the old man. He must've been too wrapped up in this 'Moon's Tear.'

"Greetings, I am the astronomer," he said. "You're a strange-looking child to say the least. Are you a new friend of the Bombers gang?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ooh, you have such nice manners," the old man pointed out. "Much better than that other visitor I had the other day."

"Other visitor?"

"He was an irascible imp, he was," the old man said. "When he came by, he threatened to break my instruments. And he threatened to steal my Moon's Tear. I was so relieved when he left."

Link took this time to ask the big question. "Do you know where he is now?"

"I believe I do," the astronomer replied. "He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower. You can see him from here. Just gaze into my telescope."

Link raised his head to peer into the telescope. Indeed the Skull Kid was on top of the clock tower and looked like he was dancing. Link could've sworn he was seen, because the Skull Kid seemed to be taunting towards the direction of the telescope. Link moved the telescope upwards to see that the moon was coming even closer to the ground. It was starting to scare him to see how close the moon was. Then something seemingly fell out of the moon's eye. It fell from the sky to the ground. From the loud noise, Link felt that the giant tear landed outside the observatory.

The astronomer felt the same thing. "That loud noise. I believe something fell outside. It might be another Moon's Tear. Could you check outside for me?"

"Uh…sure."

As Link headed outside the door, he could hear the astronomer trying to add something else.

"I wonder how he got on top of the clock tower. The only way up there is through the clock door and that opens on the eve of the carnival and that's tomorrow night."

Link went outside and saw the crack made on the ground by the falling rock. He picked it up…and burned his hands.

"YEOW!!! THAT'S HOT!!!"

"Hello?" Tatl groaned. "It DID just fall right through the atmosphere at high speeds."

Link figured he'd wait a while before picking up the Moon's Tear. But what could he do with it?

* * *

  


"I didn't know anything about it," Link continued as he threw out his fishing pole. "It just looked like a big blue rock. Except it was really shiny."

"You always did like shiny things," Malon smiled.

Link chuckled as he continued to wait for a bite. The fish weren't biting to say the least. Link had a bad feeling he would wind up empty-handed. But he had to look at things positively. At least he would get a chance to go on with his story.

"But I wasn't the only one caught up by the beauty of a Moon's Tear," Link went on. "There was someone else out in Clock Town who liked it. And I knew I could get a good deal for it. I had no idea how good a deal it would be, though, until I found a local Deku Scrub…"

* * *

  


Link knew there was one way to get up to the clock tower. There was a flower positioned near it that he could use to elevate himself up to the top. Link ran back to South Clock Town, but just as he got to the flower…

"Hey! Hold it!"

It was a Deku Scrub. He was one of business breed and it looked like this flower was his place of business.

"I don't appreciate you trying to use this plot while I'm not around," the scrub said. "This is my place of business and it's mine!" The Deku Scrub sighed deeply. "It's a shame, though. I'm already sold out of my wares and the carnival isn't even here yet. I feel like closing up shop and going home to my wife. But I need to buy her a gift before I go. I've heard good things about a thing called a 'Moon's Tear.' I heard they shine brighter than anything out here."

Link's ears were burning. "Did you say a 'Moon's Tear'?"

"That's right," the Deku Scrub said. "If you've got one, I'd love to get it from you. My wife would love it. I'd give you anything for it."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Give me your spot," Link suggested. "With the Deku Flower included and I'll give you a Moon's Tear."

"It's a deal!" the Deku Scrub said cheerfully.

Link pulled out the Moon's Tear and gave it to the Deku Scrub. In exchange, the Deku Scrub gave Link the Land Title Deed.

"You may have saved my marriage, pal," the Deku Scrub said. "Hold on to that Land Title Deed. I've heard it's in demand among other Deku Scrubs like me. Whenever you don't need it, you can always sell it."

With those words, the Deku Scrubs grabbed his bags and made his way out. Link took advantage of his new territory and positioned himself on the Deku Flower. He flew up to the door of the clock tower and found he could go no further.

"The door to the clock tower opens only on the eve of the carnival," Tatl pointed out. "We'll have to wait."

Link nodded and sat by the door. Indeed…he would wait.

* * *

  


Link had almost forgotten about his fishing pole. He had become so wrapped up in sharing his memories with Malon. So he was caught off guard when he felt a tug on his line.

"You got a bite," Malon confirmed cheerfully.

Link stood his ground and reeled in the reluctant fish. It was strong, though. In fact, it was starting to pull Link closer to the lake. By that time, Malon had her attention elsewhere. She was picking some of the flowers nearby and didn't notice Link's current predicament. And since she didn't notice, she asked her next question.

"How long did you have to wait?" she asked, looking down at the flowers. She was completely oblivious to Link's dilemma.

"Uh…not too long," Link grunted. He was pulling back hard now, trying to overpower the fish. "I only had to wait a few hours, since night had already fallen…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

****SPLASH****

That finally got Malon's attention. She ran over to the spot where Link had been pulled in by the fish. When she saw Link, though, she nearly fell over laughing.

Link spewed out some of the lake's water. "You find this funny? I feel waterlogged. And the worst thing is MY FISH GOT AWAY!!"

Malon tried to withhold her laughter. "I'm sorry, Link. It's just that I don't see you overpowered by a fish very often. I'm sorry if the fish left you all wet."

"Ha, ha," Link responded sarcastically. "Just help me out."

Malon extended her hand, but what she didn't know was that Link was in a shallow part of the lake and was standing on both feet. So when Link took her hand, he pulled her into the lake as well.

"HEY!!!"

****SPLASH****

Now it was Link's turn to laugh. He wasn't used to seeing Malon soaked like this. Her wet hair left her face completely covered. She also spit out some of the water that found its way into her mouth.

"Now we're even," Link smirked. "So where was I?"

"You were talking about your night in the clock tower," Malon growled through gritted teeth. She wasn't too thrilled with being outsmarted. Link could sense that she wasn't miffed because she was pulled in, but because she fell for such an obvious ploy.

"Oh, yeah, the clock tower," Link smiled. "Anyway, it was already dark so I didn't have to wait too long. In fact, I only had to wait until midnight…"

* * *

  


Midnight struck. Fireworks lit up the sky and the door to the clock tower started to open ever so slowly. When the series of doors were finally open, Link ran in as fast as a Deku Scrub could go. And indeed, waiting inside was the Skull Kid and the other fairy. The Skull Kid held the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

"Sis!!" the other fairy cried out.

"Tael!!" Tatl shouted. "We've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Give me back my ocarina!!" Link demanded.

"Will you calm down?!" Tatl snapped. She looked up at the Skull Kid. "Hey, Skull Kid, I have an idea. What if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?"

Silence.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"

The Skull Kid wasn't listening. That's when Tael took action for himself. He flew out in front of the Skull Kid.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four that live there…bring them here…HURRY!"

The Skull Kid got angry and swatted Tael with his hand. "Stupid fairy! How dare you speak out of turn!"

Tatl flashed in anger. "HEY!! What are you doing to my brother?! Skull Kid, you think you're still our friend after that?!"

"Whatever," the Skull Kid said casually. "Even if those four were to come now, they could not stop me. I am too powerful. Why don't you look above you and see? If you think it can be stopped, then I'd like to see you try."

"I can stop it!" Link shouted boldly. "And I'll stop you too!"

Link took advantage of his bubble power. He shot a large bubble at the Skull Kid. He was stunned by that sudden hit and dropped the Ocarina of Time. Link rushed to pick it up. That's when he saw the vision.

He saw a vision of Princess Zelda. She held the Ocarina of Time in her hand. He could hear her speaking.

"I'll never forget the days we spent in Hyrule. I know we'll meet again. Until then, take the Ocarina of Time. If something should ever happen, remember this song…"

**~o** >…A…v…>…A…v **o~**

The song sounded so familiar, as well it should have. It was the Song of Time. He was enraptured by those memories…until…

"HEY!!"

It was Tatl. Her screech helped bring Link back to reality.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Tatl continued. "Stop daydreaming! Getting that old thing back isn't going to help us."

Link had an idea, though. "That's what you think!"

He tried finding the Ocarina of Time…but instead found…horns. It was weird to say the least, but Link realized it must've been the magic of the ocarina that made it happen. Link didn't waste any time in playing the Song of Time. In a flash, Link found himself out of the clock tower…and back in front of the double doors. It was no longer night, but day. Link didn't know what to think, but Tatl realized what happened.

"Everything…started over," she said. "We're back in time."

Link knew what that meant. He ran to an open area and looked up at the sky. The moon was back in the sky, but it was still set on a collision course. Tatl was flashing repeatedly. She seemed to be spooked.

"What…what are you?" Tatl asked in awe. "That song you played…that instrument…what was that?!"

"It's what I need to change me back," Link answered cheerfully. "I've got to see the Mask Shop owner."

* * *

  


The whole scene didn't sit too well with Malon. Link could see it by the look on her face.

"So you got the ocarina and you saw…Zelda."

At first, Malon had a stern look on her face. But the expression soon lightened. Link felt relieved. He was nervous that she still withheld a little jealousy. There was a time when Malon lost confidence in herself and thought she would lose Link to Zelda. Of course, it was never like that. Link's relationship with Zelda was very tumultuous at the beginning. But eventually they became friends…just friends. Link only loved one person, and that was Malon.

Malon turned her head, giving a fake pout. "I wonder what THAT meant."

"Jealous?" Link asked teasingly.

Malon tossed one of the small fish Link caught at him for making such a remark. "Just keep going. You still haven't told me how you got changed back."

Link took a deep breath. "I still didn't know why the Mask Salesman needed my ocarina to change me back. I would learn soon enough. And then I would learn more about Majora's Mask and my…next quest…"

* * *

  


"Do you have your instrument back?"

Link proudly nodded. That got the Mask Salesman excited. He started shaking Link.

"Oh, you got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! In that case, you should play this song I'm about to play. Remember it well, because this is the song that will not only change you back, but will serve you well in the future."

On a large organ, the Mask Shop owner played a song known only as the Song of Healing. After a few tries, Link got it down. Then, in a flash of light, a mask fell to the ground. Link felt around and was assured to know that he was himself again. Link was no longer a Deku Scrub.

"What is that song?" Link asked.

"It's a song that heals evil magic and troubled spirits," the salesman answered. "It turns them into masks. I'm sure you'll find that helpful. In commemoration, I'll let you have that mask that fell to the ground."

Link picked up the Deku Scrub mask and put it away in his tunic. He shuddered to think of having to walk around like that again. At least now he could somewhat control it.

"Now I've upheld my end of the bargain," the salesman said. "So now it's your turn. Please give me back my mask."

Link…stood silent. He didn't know what to say. He forgot all about getting his mask back. The Mask Shop owner started to worry.

"Don't tell me…"

Link gulped. "I…may…have…forgotten…"

"You didn't…"

"I…might…have…been…busy…"

"My mask…You DID remember it, didn't you."

Link shook his head. "I'm…sorry. I…don't have it."

Just then, the Mask Shop owner snapped. He grabbed Link by the tunic and started shaking him. Link could hardly believe it. He had beaten Ganondorf and his evil minions and now he was afraid of a hysterical Mask Salesman.

"What have you done to me?!" the Mask Salesman shouted. "If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen!! The mask is called Majora's Mask. It was used by the ancient tribes in their rituals. Legend has it that an evil power is bestowed on the one who wears the mask. And legend goes on to say that Majora's Mask is SO powerful that it can bring about Armageddon. That is why the ancient ones chose to seal it in the shadows before such a disaster ever happened. But the ancient ones disappeared, so nobody knows of the true power of Majora's Mask. But I feel the power."

"Y-Y-You do?"

"I went to great lengths to find that mask," he continued. "When I finally had it, I sensed the doom of the dark omen brewing. The feeling of Armageddon…the kind that makes your hair stand on end…the kind that gives you Goosebumps…the kind that makes you shiver in fright. And now…it's in the hands of that imp. You must get that mask back!! You must do it before something horrible happens!!"

Link saw he had no choice. He felt there might have been a reason he was in Termina. It was a feeling of fate…a feeling of destiny. This must've been fate's way of giving Link a new quest…even though Link had had enough of quests.

"I'll do it. I'll get your mask back."

"I knew you'd say that," the Mask Shop owner said calmly. "You have great courage, young one. I am confident you will succeed. Good luck. I'll be waiting."

Link sighed deeply and walked out of the double doors. It was true. Everything had started over and he found himself with three days to save Termina from the Skull Kid.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Tael said something about the four who could help us," Tatl answered. "I…don't know how they can help us. Tael tends to leave those little details out. But we should start at the swamp. We can reach it from South Clock Town."

Link started walking towards the Clock Town exit…ready to embark on a new journey.

* * *

  


Link held his pole in position. He remained static as he continued telling the story, since he was still waiting for that fish to come back. Link really wanted a rematch with this fish, which had to be humongous. He could imagine what Talon and Ingo would say when they saw this huge fish.

Malon shook her head. "I still can't believe you managed to keep this from me for so long. You do a little thing like go on a whole new quest and you think you could hide it from me?"

"There were a lot of things that happened that I didn't want you to know about," Link frowned. "This quest wasn't exactly a lot of fun…not that ANY of my quests are ever fun. But things happened…like repeating the same three days…over and over and over and over and over again. So seeing as I had the same three days to live, I decided to look around Clock Town as my old self…and I knew I had some unfinished business with my good friends, the Bombers…"

* * *

  


Link knew the first thing he wanted to do. He had only three days, but at the same time, he had all the time in the world. So instead of going straight for the Clock Town exit, he would take these three days to revisit his friends, the Bombers. And Link knew he would find them in North Clock Town.

"Hey!" Tatl nagged. "Swamp's down south, kid. Where're you going?"

"Um…we don't have to leave right away," Link replied. "You know that with my ocarina, we can just go back to the first day. So I'm taking these first few days to find the Bombers."

"Why?" Tatl asked. "So you can play hide-and-seek again?"

"Why not?" Link shot back. "There's a difference between this time and last time. This time I'm Hylian. So they'll HAVE to let me in and give me a notebook."

"Whatever," Tatl sighed. "If this is the first day, then we should find them in the same spot."

Sure enough, Link could see Jim still shooting at the balloon with his blowgun, just like last time. So Link picked up a rock and tossed it at the balloon, popping it.

Jim stood stunned and then turned around. He saw the Hylian Link standing there proudly.

"Hey…did you do that?" he asked.

"That was me," Link declared proudly.

"Such accuracy," Jim marveled. "And what an arm. You could easily be a member of the Bombers with an arm like that."

"So can I be a member?" Link asked.

"Not so fast," Jim cut him off. "Do you even know what the Bombers are?"

"Secret society of justice," Link answered without hesitation, which left Jim a little suspicious. "Uh…heard it from a gossip stone somewhere. Anyway, can I join, Jim?"

"You even know my name!" Jim exclaimed. "But I can't just admit you based on your psychic power. You have to go through the test first. GUYS, LINE UP!!"

Just as they did before, the Bombers each gathered at Jim's side.

"Find all five of us by morning," Jim instructed. "If you do, we'll let you join and we'll give you the password to our secret hideout. GUYS, SCATTER!!"

Link smirked as each of the five Bombers scattered. If he really was reliving the same three days…then this would be easy.

* * *

  


It took Link only 90 minutes. The Bombers were definitely amazed to see how fast Link caught them. They thought no one would find them, but luckily Link had gone through this entire routine before.

Jim was obviously astonished. "That was awesome! No one's ever caught us that fast before! It's a new record!"

"So can I be a member?" Link asked.

Jim turned around to face the others. "All in favor of initiating our new friend say 'Aye'."

"AYE!!!"

Jim nodded towards Link. "The Aye's have it. You're in. Welcome to the club."

Link could hardly contain himself. He felt so…accepted. It was something he never felt during all those years in Kokiri Forest. Now he actually had a club he belonged to.

Jim pulled out a notebook and handed it to Link. "Being our newest member, it is with great pleasure I present you with the Bombers' Notebook. It contains the words we live by. Ok, guys, let's hear it for our new member…uh…hey! What IS your name, anyway?"

"Oh, uh, my name's Link."

"Link, huh? I hope you won't be like our last member."

"You mean there was more of you?" Link asked.

"He wasn't Hylian," Jim pointed out. "He was a Skull Kid in a mask. That Skull Kid broke our rules and he's been doing a lot of bad things. So we're deciding as of right now to kick him out. The Skull Kid's out and Link's in! Right, guys?!"

The Bombers jumped. "Right!"

Link looked at his new notebook. "Words you live by. Hey, what are the words you live by, anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked," Jim nodded. "First, you find troubled people and add their names. Second, you got promise stickers in there to mark promises down. Never be late and ALWAYS keep your promises. Third, whenever you solve someone's problem you make that person happy. And if they're happy, you're happy. So mark a happy sticker next to their name. And fourth, NO REMOVING STICKERS! And try to make as many people happy as possible. And there's one more important rule."

"What's that?" Link asked curiously.

"DON'T FORGET THE RULES!!"

Link knew there had to be bad consequences for forgetting the rules. But he wondered what he would use this notebook for first. There wasn't anybody around Clock Town he knew. Then he thought about looking around a little more. After all, it was still morning.

* * *

  


"You found them pretty quick, huh?"

"Oh, I did," Link said proudly. "And I knew I could put the Bombers' Notebook to good use. You wouldn't believe how many people in Clock Town had problems. And it looked I was the only one around who could help them."

"So who did you help first?" Malon asked.

"I still wanted to look around Clock Town," Link responded. "So I went into a huge house and met the mayor of Clock Town…and his wife…"

* * *

  


Link walked into East Clock Town and saw someone familiar walking into a big house. It was…

"Ingo?"

Tatl slapped Link in the ear. "I told you, that's not the same guy! It's someone else!"

"Oh yeah," Link remembered. "His name is 'Gorman'. Where do you think he's going?"

"Does it matter?" Tatl asked sourly.

"Yes it does," Link answered. "Maybe I can help him out. Add a few names to my notebook."

Link started following the well-dressed Gorman into that big house. When Link walked in, he saw how big the place was. It even had it's own front desk, complete with a secretary.

"Oh, hello," the secretary said sleepily. "Welcome to the Mayor's residence. How can I help you?"

That was reason this place was so big. Link had stumbled onto the residence of the Mayor of Clock Town. He felt foolish for not seeing it before.

"Hello there," greeted Gorman. "I am Gorman of the Gorman Troupe. I have an appointment with the Madame today."

"Oh, really?" The secretary asked. "Then that should be fine. Just walk in the door to your right."

Gorman started walking in and Link followed right behind, but was quickly spotted by the secretary.

"Hey, kid! Do you have an appointment?"

Link did some quick thinking. "Uh…I'm with him."

"Oh, ok. Then go right in."

Link couldn't believe how easy that was. That secretary wasn't exactly the sharpest sword in the armory, but Link wouldn't complain. As long as he got in, he had no problems. But just as Link was about to walk in, he saw a conversation was taking place. It was between Gorman, a woman who he assumed was the Mayor's wife, and a chunky Zora. Link just stood by the door and decided to eavesdrop.

"Madame Aroma, it is I, Gorman. It has been quite some time. I want to thank you for letting the Gorman Troupe perform at this year's Carnival of Time. I assure you, you won't regret it."

"Actually, Gorman," Madame Aroma began. "I won't have a chance to."

Gorman frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Gorman, there's a problem," Madame Aroma clarified.

"And what might that be?" Gorman asked.

"The opening performance," Madame Aroma continued. "I'm afraid it's been cancelled. Just now."

"WHAT?! CANCELLED?!"

"I'm sorry," the Zora cut in. "Allow me to explain. You see, I was to work this year's show…or that was the plan, anyway. I am Toto, manager of the Zora band, The Indigo-Go's."

"Toto came in this morning with some distressing news," Madame Aroma added.

"There's been an accident in Great Bay," Toto continued. "A most unusual accident. And because of this accident, Lulu, the diva in the Indigo-Go's, has lost her voice."

"What happened?" Gorman asked. "What was this accident?"

"Yes, Toto," Madame Aroma also asked. "What was that accident?" 

"Actually, the details are quite long," Toto shook his head. "If I told you everything, we could be here for the remainder of the day. But at any rate, I'm afraid I must cancel our performance at this year's Carnival of Time."

"And you know what that means, Gorman," Madame Aroma pointed out. "You can't have an opening act if there's no act to open for. So I'm afraid you've been cancelled."

"But you can't just cancel us," Gorman whined. "What'll I tell everyone?"

"I'm sorry, Gorman," Madame Aroma apologized. "Come back next year. I'm busy right now."

Link was getting a lot down. So far, he had added Gorman, Madame Aroma, and Toto to his notebook. And it looked like some help was already needed. Link couldn't just forget about this. He had to keep this problem somewhere in the back of his mind.

Gorman grumbled as he turned around. He was obviously disappointed about being cancelled. Then he shot Link a surly glance.

"What are YOU looking at, boy?"

Link didn't answer, but just let Gorman walk out. Link thought this wouldn't be a good time to walk in on Madame Aroma or Toto.

"Hello there, young man."

Link had been spotted. Madame Aroma saw Link standing by the door.

"Say something," Tatl nagged.

"Oh…hi."

"Come in, young man," Madame Aroma motioned gently.

Link cautiously approached the Mayor's wife, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi," Link waved sheepishly.

"You must be that expert person-finder I hired," Madame Aroma assumed.

"Uh…no…"

Tatl slapped Link in the ear. "Play along, dummy. You want to help people, don't you?"

Link nodded and looked at Madame Aroma. "That's me. Person-finder at your service."

"Oh, my. You have the face of a pro," Madame Aroma said. "Now I know you need the characteristics of the person you're to find. Do you know my son, Kafei?"

"No."

"Really?" Madame Aroma frowned. "You don't know him? Strange…anyway, he disappeared about a month ago. It's terrible. I'm very worried about my son. I can hardly eat. I've lost weight. And I haven't slept a wink. Please tell me you'll take the job. Will you?"

"Sure!" Link piped up. "Anything to help!"

"Oh that is such a relief!" Madame Aroma sighed. "Not that I had any doubts, I mean, you ARE an expert. Well, I'm counting on you…uh…what's your name?"

"Link."

"Yes. I'm counting on you, Link. Please take this mask and find my Kafei!"

Madame Aroma handed Link a mask. It had the face of a certain young man, who Link assumed was Kafei. Madame Aroma must've worked on this mask for days. Now Link knew what he had to do…or one of the things he had to do.

"No problem, ma'am," Link said politely. "I'll find your son."

Link turned to leave, but couldn't help but notice Toto. Maybe he could take up another task.

"Hi."

"Are the fins damp lately?"

"Uh…what?"

"That's the greeting used among the Zoras," Toto clarified.

Link never heard that before. Ruto and King Zora never used such a weird greeting. Maybe it was just these parallel Zoras of Termina.

"I'm sorry if I confused you, young man," Toto continued. "I am Toto, the manager of the Zora band, the Indigo-Go's. I'd like to hand you a business card, but I'm fresh out. So a Zora greeting will have to do."

"Who…are the Indigo-Go's?" Link asked.

"You never heard of the Indigo-Go's?" Toto asked with wide-eyes. "They are the popular group that the Zora people are so proud of. They've put out a lot of songs…I can't believe you never heard of them. You've never heard of their #1 hit single 'Ballad of the Wind Fish'?"

"No…"

"NO?" Toto asked in shock. "That song's been famous throughout all parts of Termina. You really mean you never heard of it?"

Link looked around bashfully. "I'm…new."

"Oh, that explains it," Toto sighed in relief. "It's a shame, though. You'd be able to hear it if the show wasn't cancelled."

"Why is the show cancelled, sir?" Link asked.

"I didn't want to cancel the show," Toto frowned. "It was to be a big moment for the Indigo-Go's. It would've been their first time performing at the Carnival of Time in a while. I feel sorry for our fans. But with the diva the way she is, a show would be impossible. In fact, bad things have been happening all over Zora Hall lately."

"Zora Hall?"

"It's where the Zoras of Great Bay live," Toto cleared up. "Things have been happening lately…things I don't think a little boy like you should be concerned with."

"Oh…ok."

Link took that as a hint to walk out. He left the room and walked back out near the front desk.

"You give up easily, don't you?" Tatl groaned.

"I have enough things to worry about right now," Link retorted. "I'll get to the Zora Hall later. But first, I want to check this next room. You think I can get past the secretary?"

"She looks like a complete ditz," Tatl giggled. "Go for it."

Link ducked under the front of the front desk and made his way into the next room, where an argument was ensuing. There were two men arguing on each side of the room. Link recognized one of them as the guy who built the bridge in Gerudo Valley, whose name slipped Link's mind at the moment. The other looked like one of Hyrule Castle's main guards, whose name also slipped Link's mind. The man caught in the middle of all this was a timid man who sat behind a desk. He had to be the Mayor of Clock Town.

"Most of the townsfolk already have taken shelter without waiting for the Mayor's orders," the guard said. "The only ones left are public servants and committee members. Mr. Mayor and Carnival Committee members, please order those who remain to evacuate!"

The Mayor scratched his head. "Ahh…hmm…well…"

The bridge-builder cut in. "You cowards! Do you actually believe the moon will fall? The confused townsfolk simply caused a panic by believing this ridiculous, groundless theory. The soldiers couldn't prevent the panic, but outside the town walls is where the danger is. You want answers? The answer is that the carnival should not be cancelled! Isn't that right, Mr. Mayor?"

The Mayor scratched his head. "Ahh…hmm…well…"

"Are you serious, Mutoh?!" the guard shouted. "It seems that giant chunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye! At this time every year, we are overrun by tourists! So why is the town empty?! Clearly, it's your job to ensure the carnival's operation, but that's if people are here for it! Don't drag the merchants and soldiers into this!"

The Mayor scratched his head. "Mmm…Hmm…"

"If the soldiers wish to run, then run, Viscen!" Mutoh shot back. "We councilmen will stick to tradition. This carnival will be a success. I've never heard of a defense unit abandoning its town! Madame Aroma would say the same thing, wouldn't she, Mayor Dotour?"

The Mayor scratched his head. "…Let's not bring my wife into this."

"All must take refuge!!" Viscen shouted.

"On with the carnival!!" Mutoh shouted back.

Link cleared his throat. "Ahem…hello?"

Instantaneously, everyone stopped arguing and looked at Link. It didn't look like they were too happy to see Link, especially Mutoh and Viscen.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!?!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NOSY KID!!!"

Link yelped in fear and ran out, shutting the door behind him. His heartbeat sped up fourfold.

The secretary giggled from the front desk. "The Mayor's busy, isn't he?"

"You…might…say that," Link panted. "Maybe…I…should just…leave."

Still trying to catch his breath, Link made his way out of the Mayor's residence. As he stepped out, he took out Kafei's Mask. It looked like it would be up to Link to find this person.

But who could he ask first?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. Recalling Termina Field

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Link was still waiting impatiently. Night had fallen on Lake Hylia and the fish still hadn't come back. But Link knew it would. He could feel it. He would bet his sword that this fish would return.

"Since when did you become a person-finder?" Malon asked. She was referring to Link's agreeing to find Kafei.

"I was eager to help," Link tried answering. "And you should have seen the poor woman. She wanted her son back. But she wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"There was someone else who wanted Kafei back, even more than Madame Aroma. It would take me a while to find who that person was, though. I didn't find her until I went back to the inn…"

* * *

  


Link had looked all over Clock Town with Kafei's Mask. Nobody seemed to know where he was. Link even tried asking the other Bombers. They didn't know. He started to get frustrated, but not as frustrated as Tatl.

"This is stupid," Tatl groaned. "We're not a missing person's bureau. Why should we find this guy? We should be saving the world."

Link shook his head. "I figure that what's the point of saving the world if nobody's going to enjoy it? I want to make as many people happy as possible before stopping the moon."

"But have you forgotten that we only have THREE days?" Tatl retorted. "If we go back to the first day, nobody will remember any of this!"

"This first round is just an experiment," Link said assuredly. "When the time comes, I'll do this for real and by that time, I'll know every step."

"Whatever," Tatl sighed. "Do you even know where you're going to try next?"

"I figure…in…here."

Link stopped by the inn he had seen the first time he stopped in Termina. He walked in to see that the postman was just on his way in. He stopped by the front desk and obviously wasn't looking for a reservation. He was making a delivery…to the woman behind the front desk. He handed her a letter that had the woman in shock.

"Ah! Uh, uh, uh, umm, umm…what is this?" the woman stuttered.

"I have delivered this to you," the postman answered.

"Ah! Wait!" she stammered. "T-T-This letter, w-where did you…?"

"From the postbox," the postman answered absent-mindedly.

"N-No, t-that's not what I meant," the woman faltered. "From the postbox where?"

"From the postbox somewhere," the postman answered vaguely.

"No, that's not what I mean," the woman groaned. "Please tell me where you got it."

"It's a secret."

"But I must know," she pleaded. "Please tell me!"

"Will you look at the time?" the postman stumbled. "I'm off schedule. I have to get going."

The postman started making his way out, but Link made sure to stop him. He put on Kafei's Mask.

"Have you seen this man?"

The postman shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen him…and even if I did, it would be a secret." Having said that, the mailman ran out of the inn.

Tatl was a little suspicious. "I don't know about that guy. I think he might be hiding something."

"I'll deal with him later," Link frowned. "Let's just see if she knows anything."

Link put on Kafei's Mask and walked over to the front desk.

"Have you seen this man?"

The woman put her hands over her nose and gasped. "You're also looking for Kafei?"

"What do you mean also?" Link asked. "You're looking for him, too?"

"I-I have a request," the woman said shyly. "Kafei…I have a clue…that will help you find him. Meet me in the kitchen at 11:30. We'll talk then."

"Ok…I'll see you tonight," Link nodded.

Link walked out of the inn and took off Kafei's Mask. He was about to mark down a promise sticker, but forgot one little detail.

Tatl pointed it out for him. "You're about to mark down a promise sticker, despite the fact that you don't even know who this woman is!"

"I'll get her name later," Link growled. "Just don't let me forget to come back at 11:30."

* * *

  


"And did you remember?" Malon asked.

"I remembered," Link answered. "There was a little problem, though…"

"What was that?"

Link thought back to that frustrating moment.

"Well…"

* * *

  


"What do you mean IT'S LOCKED?!"

"Think about it, kid!" Tatl replied. "You think inns are open 24 hours a day? They have to close eventually and it just happens to be closed."

"But I made a promise, though," Link pointed out. "And I can't break that promise. It's the way of the Bombers."

"Jeez, you're taking that club oath seriously," Tatl said. "You weren't a very popular kid where you lived, huh?"

"You might say that," Link answered, thinking back to his days in the forest. "Anyway, how do I get in? I have to keep that promise."

"You could always go through the back door," Tatl suggested.

Link looked up to see that there was indeed a back door, but it was high above reach.

"How do I get up there?"

Tatl didn't say anything, but just flew over near a Deku flower. It was the same one Link used when he was chasing the Bombers.

"But I'm Hylian, though," Link said. "How do I use this thing if I'm Hylian?"

"You got that mask that the creepy Mask Salesman gave you, right?"

Link suddenly remembered that and pulled out the Deku Scrub Mask. The face looked so hideous to Link. But there was no other way to get up there. So Link reluctantly took the mask and put it closer to his face…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Link felt like his face was being torn apart. That same agonizing sensation soon overtook his entire body until the transformation was complete. Link was a Deku Scrub again.

"Are you all right?" Tatl asked.

Link was breathing heavily. "That HURT!!!"

Tatl scoffed. "Baby."

"Oh shut up!" Link said sourly. "Let's just do this."

Link got into the Deku flower and propelled himself up to the inn. Once he was up where he needed to be, Link pulled off the mask. The transformation back was a lot less painful. In fact, Link hardly felt a thing.

"What time is it?" Link asked.

Tatl flew up to the Clock Tower and flew back down. "It's 11:25. You sure know how to cut it close, don't you?"

Link ignored that comment and walked in. Seeing as he had a few minutes left, Link headed downstairs, but he bumped into someone first. It was a woman in costume, who looked like she was some kind of dancer.

"I'm sorry," Link apologized.

"You broke my concentration!" she snapped. "I finally had some idea of what we were going to do!"

"About what?" Link asked.

"Our performance!" she shouted. "We still have no idea what we're going to do at the carnival!"

"You're performing?"

"As it is, yes," she answered. "But we don't know what we're gong to do yet. When my sister comes out, we'll practice in West Clock Town, but we still don't know what we can do."

Just as she said that, she walked away upstairs. Link knew that he had blown some time on this, so he rushed to the kitchen. He found it empty, but soon he was joined by the red-haired woman.

"Hi," Link waved bashfully.

"I'm sorry to trouble you this late at night," she said apologetically. "It's about him…Kafei. I received a letter from…him."

That must've been the reason she got so freaked out earlier. The letter she received from the postman must have been from Kafei.

"Strange, isn't it?" she continued. "Getting a letter from a missing person, but there's no mistaking it's from him. It's clear…to me…" she paused.

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

"Please!" she pleaded. She handed Link a letter. "Here is my letter. Put it in a postbox. When this is delivered…when he receives my letter…you should be able to meet him. Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. Will you do that for me…um…I'm sorry…what's your name?"

"Oh…my name is Link. And I'll do it…Anju."

"Thank you," Anju breathed. "And please, after you've seen him…tell me how he looked. I'm scared…I…I…can't go…"

Link held her hand. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you, Link," Anju said, holding back tears. She started to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to drop the letter off."

Link looked at Tatl. "She must really care about this guy. You think they're in love or something?"

"Beats me," Tatl replied. "I think we'll find out tomorrow."

Link agreed with that notion. It would be a long second day.

* * *

  


"You sounded like you were getting a little TOO friendly," Malon growled.

"Maybe I was," Link shrugged. "I mean, I WAS single at the time."

Malon crossed her arms. She clearly wasn't amused.

"But later I would find out that Anju wasn't," Link continued. "There was a reason she was so desperate to find anything on Kafei. I wouldn't find out why until the next day…"

* * *

  


"This is BORING!" Tatl complained. "How much longer do we have to wait here?!"

"Not too much longer," Link answered confidently.

About an hour passed since the postman picked up Anju's letter from the mailbox and went back to the post office. Since then, Link stood waiting outside the post office door. He knew that the postman would have to deliver that letter eventually.

"I don't get it, though," Tatl went on. "If this Kafei guy's a missing person, then how would the postman know where to deliver the letter?"

Link didn't think about that before. "Hey, you're right. That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"It doesn't," Tatl pondered. "But this guy sounded suspicious. It looked like he had something to hide. I think he knows something…"

Link stuck his hand out. "Shh…here he comes."

The postman came running out of the post office with a letter in hand. As he ran out, Link made sure to follow him, making sure to hide every time the postman turned around. The postman went as far as South Clock Town. Much to Link's relief, the dog hadn't chased since he was changed back. Link cautiously kept on following the postman until he reached the Laundry Pool.

Link hid behind a bush until the postman rang a nearby bell. At the sound of the bell, a young boy about Link's age walked out. He wore a Keaton mask to hide his face and seemed very edgy.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"I have a letter for you," the postman answered.

Link shook his head at those words. "That's not our guy, is it?"

"No way," Tatl said doubtfully. "We're looking for an adult. That's just a kid. But maybe he knows where he is. You know what I mean?"

"Gotcha," Link nodded.

He crawled out from behind the bush and crept towards the pool. Very quietly, he crossed the pool to the other side as the boy was getting Anju's letter from the postman. Before he could turn around, Link walked through the door.

It was a dark little place, with a few torches lit, but the atmosphere was very gloomy. Link kept walking until he reached the end of the room. He turned around to wait.

Finally, the boy walked back in. He didn't know that he had visitors. So he gasped when he saw Link and Tatl.

"H-H-How did you get in here?" the boy asked.

"What are you doing with Anju's letter?" Link demanded.

"I've read her letter," the boy said. "Green hat, green clothes. Anju wrote about you. It seems you are looking for Kafei."

"That's me," Link declared proudly. "Missing person-finder. Do you know where I can find him?"

The boy looked around nervously. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh…sure," Link responded with uncertainty.

"Anju trusted you," the boy continued. "So I shall also trust you."

The boy slowly removed his Keaton mask to reveal a very familiar face. It was the face on Link's mask. It was…

"I am Kafei."

"No way!" Tatl blurted out. "The Kafei we're looking for is an adult. When I look at you, I just see a child."

"I wasn't always this way," Kafei went on. "I was turned into this by a strange imp wearing a mask."

Link looked up at Tatl. "Looks like our Skull Kid strikes again." He looked back at Kafei. "I can't blame you for wanting to hide. This would be too weird to explain to anybody."

"Actually, I'm not hiding because I look this way," Kafei said. "When I was turned into this, I went to see the Great Fairy in the shrine near the North Gate. But on the way, my precious mask—a wedding ceremony mask—was stolen from me by a prancing man with a grinning face."

Tatl started flashing like crazy. "Prancing guy with a grinning face? We saw him, didn't we, Link? It was that creepy guy hiding in North Clock Town."

"You've seen him?" Kafei asked. "Then you must know how sneaky he is. I let my guard down for one second and he stole my mask."

Tatl scoffed. "Well…you're just careless. You're like my partner."

"Hey!" Link cut in. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a dope!" Tatl answered sharply. "I knew that since you fell off your high horse in the forest, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Link growled. "It was because of you! I should just leave you behind! Or at least feed you to the dog!"

Kafei cleared his throat.

Link looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. You were saying?"

Kafei sighed. "Before my wedding ceremony I was quite happy. But when this happened, I became a target for people like that prancing man. I was targeted because of what I had been turned into."

"Oh, my," Tatl said softly. "I pity you."

"I know Anju is worried about me," Kafei continued. "But I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring the wedding mask and greet her." Kafei put his mask back on and pulled out a pendant. "This pendant…give it to Anju."

Link took the pendant. "I will."

"And do me one more favor…uh…"

"Link."

"Yes, Link. Do me one more favor. Keep this a secret between us. Don't tell anybody."

"I won't," Link nodded. "Your secret's safe with me. But can I ask you one question, Kafei?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How do you plan on getting that mask back?"

Kafei climbed on top of a crate. "Things that get stolen in this town always make their way to the Curiosity Shop. I'm waiting for the moment my mask shows up there. This hole allows me to see right into the Curiosity Shop. I'll stay here waiting. You just worry about getting that pendant back to Anju."

Link figured he could get no further in this place. He took the pendant and walked out. He marveled at the beauty of the pendant. It must've meant a lot to Kafei and Anju.

Link learned a lot from this visit. Not only did he learn that Anju and Kafei were engaged, but he also learned a little more. For one thing, that creepy guy he saw in North Clock Town was apparently a notorious thief. And the Skull Kid was doing a little more than bringing the moon down.

This Skull Kid was leaving a lot of broken lives. Lives that Link would have to fix.

* * *

  


"You mean they were engaged?" Malon asked.

"They were in love with each other," Link answered. "Thinking back, they remind of me of us the way we are right now. They were set to be married, but then the Skull Kid struck and Kafei had to go into hiding."

"That's so sad," Malon frowned.

"So far, I had learned quite a bit about Kafei and Anju," Link said. "But I still had a delivery to make. I had to deliver the pendant to Anju, but I made a quick detour…"

* * *

  


As Link walked out, he began to hear a familiar music. It sounded like the Song of Storms. Then he saw the music man, who looked just the music man from the Kakariko windmill.

"Uh…hello?"

"La-la-la…they said I was much too loud when I practiced in my room," the music man began. "They got mad. They just kicked Guru-Guru out like I was some piece of trash. Now I'm sad. I'll just think about the past to keep my mind off the bad."

"Your…past?"

"Ah, yes," Guru-Guru sighed. "I'll do that. Dear guest…long ago, I was in an animal troupe, with dogs and donkeys and such. Why could a…? Why could a…? Why could a man join? That's 'cause a man is an animal too, my boy. They were all great, but there was one thing I didn't like about it."

"What was that?" Link asked.

Guru-Guru became angry. "Why was the…? Why was the…? Why was the DOG the leader?! Was it 'cause something was wrong with me, sir?!" In a split-second, he grew calm. "Oh, that dog was an amazing leader. He always had a stellar troupe no matter what animals he had to work with. That's why I…that's why I…that's why I stole it…the dog's mask…I stole it. I wanted it because it was the leader's mask. But I no longer need it. I give the Bremen Mask to my guest."

Guru-Guru handed Link a mask that looked like it belonged more on a bird and not a dog.

"The leader was a good instructor," Guru-Guru continued. "His members matured quickly and they became adults in an instant."

"Oh, no," Link shook his head at the mask. "I can't accept this…"

The music began playing louder. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. I can't hear you!"

"Better not make anything of it," Tatl whispered. "Just mark it down in your notebook and let's go."

Link nodded and marked this occasion in his notebook. And he continued walking out through South Clock Town into East Clock. Then he could see his destination.

Link walked into the Stock Pot Inn. He could see Anju standing behind the front desk, looking more despondent than last time he saw her. Hopefully, Link could cheer her up. But Link didn't even make it as far as the front desk before Anju bombarded with the big questions.

"Did you meet him? Did you see Kafei? What did he say? Where is he?"

Link pulled out the pendant and handed it to Anju. She didn't say anything. She just looked at the pendant and her face started to fill with tears.

"It's…from Kafei. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Link still felt a little concerned. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I've decided to wait for him," Anju said somberly. "I've made my promise. I'm fine with this. I believe him. Thank you for bringing me this pendant, Link."

Somehow, Link wasn't satisfied with this. There weren't any more leads. He didn't know what else to do.

"Is…there anything else I can do, Anju?" Link asked.

"I'll be fine," Anju answered, giving a faint smile. "Thanks anyway."

Not knowing what else to do, Link walked out of the Stock Pot Inn. He looked up at Tatl.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"I have no clue," Tatl answered. "I don't think there's anything else we CAN do."

Link felt frustrated. He had come so far in helping this couple in love. And now there was nothing else he could do.

"You got it all in your notebook, right?" Tatl asked.

Link nodded. "Every detail."

"Then you'll know what to do next time," Tatl said comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll help them. But we just can't do it right now."

"So what do we do right now?"

Tatl instantly went back to her old self. "Well…here's a wild idea. Why don't we actually try SAVING THE WORLD?!?!"

Link pulled out the ocarina. "Ok, I can take a hint. Jeez, fairies can be so grouchy."

Reluctantly, Link played the Song of Time, which would take him back to the first day. That meant erasing any progress he had made. He was sad at first, but Link knew he would get his chance to help Anju and Kafei, just like a good Bomber would.

* * *

  


"You can't mean you just left them like that."

Link shook his head. "There would be a time when I could help Anju and Kafei, but I couldn't do it just yet. I had a few other things to deal with first. I had to deal with the falling moon first. And I had to find the four that the fairy, Tael, was talking about. The first place he said was swamp. And the swamp was down south…"

* * *

  


As Link crossed Termina Field, he couldn't help but notice one important thing. He had never been here before, and he was definitely lost.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Link asked Tatl.

Tatl groaned. "Just go south. Go south. Even YOU can do something that simple. Just keep going south."

Link was sorry he asked. He continued walking through Termina Field, trying to avoid the many monsters that infested it. Finally, he saw a way he might be able to go. He found a pathway that led south.

"Hey, Tatl. I think it's this way." Link got no response. "Tatl? Tatl? Where'd you go?"

Link looked around and saw that the fairy was gone. Then he found her. She was looking at a nearby tree that had something carved in it. It was a picture of a Skull Kid and two fairies.

"Uh…Tatl?"

"I…remember this…" Tatl said, practically ignoring Link. "Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him. He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone.

"It was a rainy day here in Termina. I remember going through that log tunnel in Termina Field and finding the Skull Kid, shivering and frightened. He was sad and all alone. Tael and I immediately went to warm up the Skull Kid and the three of us became friends. We'd spend the day playing around and playing tricks on each other.

"I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that…"

Silence.

"I remember that other day in the Lost Woods," Tatl continued. "When we knocked out the Mask Salesman, kind of like the way we knocked you out. We searched through his things and found Majora's Mask. And once he got his power…"

"Wait a minute!" Link said indignantly. "You mean to tell me this Skull Kid's doing all this because he's…BITTER?! You mean that's it?!"

Tatl started flashing angrily. "What do you mean 'That's it'?! Someone who feels rejected like the Skull Kid does is likely to do anything! Someone like him will feel like it's the only way! But how could I expect YOU to know? You can't relate."

"That's what you think!" Link shot back. "You have NO idea of what kind of childhood I had to live! I'll bet you I had it even WORSE than the Skull Kid! Sometimes I even think it could be ME up there with that mask! With such a rotten and miserable life I had to live!"

"You sound serious," Tatl said somberly.

"You think I'm not?!" Link shouted. "You think I had easy, but that couldn't be further from the truth! You wouldn't BELIEVE the kinds of things I had to live through! That Skull Kid thinks HE'S bitter?! He hasn't met the likes of me!"

Tatl flew down and looked Link in the eye. "Just what kind of childhood DID you live?"

Link turned his head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Will you tell me about it someday?" Tatl asked softly.

Link hesitated. "…Maybe."

Not saying anything more, Link kept walking south towards the swamp. He didn't want to think back to his childhood, but hearing Tatl tell him that the Skull Kid was doing all this because he was BITTER sent Link over the edge. Tatl didn't know the meaning of the word 'bitter'.

And she wouldn't know…until that day Link decides to tell her about his childhood in Kokiri Forest.

* * *

  


"Bitter," Link huffed. "He was trying to destroy the world because he was…bitter. When I heard that, I knew it was a load of…"

"Link," Malon cut him off. "You were allowing your anger to overtake you again, weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it," Link exclaimed. "To hear bitterness as an excuse to destroy an entire world just sickened me. Especially since I thought a Skull Kid's bitterness couldn't compare to my own."

"Did you cool off?" Malon asked.

"I had a long walk where I could cool off," Link answered. "I reached the Southern Swamp a little later in the day…"

* * *

  


Link walked in upon seeing the sign in front of the hut.

**Tourist Information**

Link walked in and immediately noticed the hulky individual with dark goggles standing behind the counter. Link hoped he could find out where he was.

"Uh…hi."

"Blimey! Where is he? That spoiled child is off playing hooky again. A child his age has no business searching for fairies."

Link and Tatl cleared their throats.

"Oh! Ahem…welcome," the big man greeted. "Well then, why don't you show me the pictograph you've taken?"

Link looked puzzled. "Uh…what?"

"Huh? Is this your first time entering the pictograph contest?" the huge guy asked.

Link looked up at Tatl who started flying up and down, to resemble nodding.

"Uh, yeah," Link replied. "I'm a first-timer."

"Oh, then let me explain it to you," the big guy continued. "The Swamp Tourist Center is currently holding a pictograph contest. It's open to all ages, from children to adults. For nice pictographs taken in the swamp, a free boat cruise will be awarded as a special prize. So would you like to enter our contest?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Oh, but you have to take the boat cruise first," the man shook his head. "You can handle any reservations over at that window over there. If you're interested, go for a ride."

"Thanks," Link said. He walked out and whispered to Tatl, "Why are we going on a boat cruise?"

"Because we want to get a good look at this place," Tatl whispered back. "Just get your reservation and stop complaining."

Link walked to the other window and saw there was nobody there. There was only a sign that read:

**Old Koume's Boat Cruise: Ticket Office Closed. Please Inquire at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop near the edge of the swamp.**

"Well, now what?" Link growled.

"We go to the edge of the swamp," Tatl answered.

Link exited the Swamp Tourist Center and saw the only other way to go, straight to his right. As Link jumped each lily pad, he couldn't help but wonder about that name. Koume…why did that sound so familiar? Link then found his destination.

He could see a ladder that led up to a shop shaped like a giant cauldron. It had to be the potion shop. Link climbed the ladder, all the while still trying to piece together where he heard that name. Then Link cautiously opened the door…

"Who's there?"

Link gasped and quickly pulled out his sword. He felt like he was already starting to sweat. Suddenly, the name rang a bell. He hoped he would never have to see this sight again. It was…the witch. Which witch? He didn't know which witch, but he knew that it was one half of the witch sisters known as Twinrova.

"EEK!" the witch screeched. "Am I being robbed? I have nothing here, I just opened the store. All I have are potions. But…t-take whatever you want."

Link didn't know what to think. Last time he met these witches, they were fierce adversaries in the Spirit Temple and almost killed him. But this witch seemed afraid of Link. Link's train of thought stopped, though, as Tatl kicked him in the ear.

"They're not the same people, you moron!" Tatl huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Link kept forgetting that minor detail. He put his sword away and grinned sheepishly at the witch.

"Sorry," Tatl offered. "You'll have to excuse my partner. He's been a little jumpy lately."

"Oh, well I can relate to that," the witch said. "Madness runs in my family. Oh, how rude of me. Welcome to the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. My potions work very well they do. Uh…are you by chance, a boat cruise customer?"

"As a matter of fact, we are," Tatl piped up. "The sign said we should ask about it in here."

"How unfortunate," the witch frowned. "My sister, Koume, has gone into the woods out back, looking for mushrooms. Actually, now that I think about it, she's a little late coming back. Say, young man. If you really want to atone for scaring me out of my wits, you can go find my sister out in the woods for me."

"No problem," Tatl agreed, without even consulting Link. "We'll find her. Let's go, Link."

Link shook his head. He could hardly get a word in edgewise. But before he walked out, he heard one last addition from the witch.

"It's easy getting lost in those woods. Ask the monkeys that live there."

Link turned around abruptly. "M-Monkeys? Are they dangerous?"

The witch laughed like…a witch. "Those monkeys? They're harmless. Don't worry about them."

"Oh, thanks," Link sighed in relief. He walked out the door, and almost missed one more detail from the witch.

"But I'd watch out for those turtles!"

As Link closed the door behind him, he froze. "Did she say turtles?"

"She said turtles," Tatl responded casually. "I wouldn't worry about them. How tough could they be?"

Link agreed with that idea and climbed down the ladder. There was only one other place to go and that was into the cave leading to the Woods of Mystery. Link cautiously walked through the cave and saw what looked like the maze in the Lost Woods. But there was one difference. There was a monkey jumping up in the middle.

"Follow me!"

Link found it to be a bit strange, but he could feel Tatl coaxing him on. So Link started following the monkey, nearly losing him past every tunnel.

"He's fast," Link panted. "I don't think I can keep up."

Just then, Tatl started flashing in alarm. "I think you'd better! LOOK BEHIND YOU!!"

Link turned his head to see two ferocious Snappers following him with spiked shells. He let out a scream and started running faster. Eventually, he managed to lose the two fearsome spiked turtles. And the monkey finally stopped right next to a fallen witch.

"OWWWWW-OW!! HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE!!"

Link went down to one knee. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?!" the witch, Koume, snapped. "I was just busy minding my own business, picking mushrooms, when…BAM!! I got hit from behind."

"Who did this to you?" Tatl asked.

"It was some Skull Kid in a mask," Koume growled.

Link shook his head. It looked like this bitter Skull Kid got around fast.

"That pesky Skull Kid," Koume continued. "Did he think an old hag wouldn't recognize him if he hid his face? Oh, OW! To think he's that powerful…and now I can't even move! You! Don't you have anything that gives you energy?"

Link just had a blank expression. "Uh…"

"Don't just stand there, doofus!" Tatl snapped. "Give her something!"

Link tried pulling out all his supplies.

"Uh…Deku nut?"

The witch shook her head. "NO!"

"Deku stick?"

"NO!"

"Bomb?"

"BOMB?! HEAVENS, NO!! You're not very much help, are you?!"

Link looked up at Tatl. "Well, what do we do?"

"Maybe her sister has something," the fairy suggested. "Let's just go and come back."

Link didn't want to just leave the witch here. But he found he had no other alternative. Of course, he knew he would come back. So Link ran out of the Woods of Mystery and found himself back outside the cave.

Link wasted no time in running back towards the ladder. He climbed the ladder as fast as he could and rushed through the potion shop door.

The witch just went on with her usual intro. "Welcome! My potions work very well they do."

"Never mind that," Tatl interrupted. "The Skull Kid got to your sister. She's in trouble!"

The witch let out a screech. "What's that?! The Skull Kid got to Koume?! That's ridiculous. My sister's far too powerful for that little imp."

"No, it's true," Link added. "She's stuck in the middle of the woods."

The witch reached for a bottle. "Well, if that's true, then take this potion to her. This isn't good. Now go! Quickly!"

Link took the bottle of red potion and ran out of the potion shop, hoping to reach the witch in time.

* * *

  


Link finally gave up on trying to catch the fish this night. He would try again in the morning, even though Talon only gave him ONE day off. But he couldn't just let this big one go. Link made sure to keep the rod planted in the ground. It was a technique Saria taught him a long time ago while she was trying to catch crawfish back in the forest.

"Did you have to go through that whole maze again?" Malon asked.

"It's not something I wasn't already used to," Link answered. "Besides, the monkeys were a lot of help. After I gave the witch the potion, she flew away on her broom. She even offered me a free boat cruise. It was all I had to go on…until I walked out of the forest…"

* * *

  


"A free boat cruise," Link repeated again. "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"So we can look around," Tatl groaned. "We don't know this place and we don't know where we're supposed to go."

"I guess," Link sighed. "I just wish we had some other clue of where else to go."

As if on cue, three monkeys jumped in front of Link as he exited the woods. They didn't look threatening. They looked…amazed.

"You have strange powers, no?" one of them asked.

"You're right," Link said. "I have strange powers no…I mean…I have no strange powers."

"Ooh, he's modest," another one said.

"Me been watching you," the first monkey said. "Lately, this swamp, filled with poison water. Temple above waterfall strange…"

"Temple?" Tatl interrupted. "What temple? Where is it?"

"Brother go to temple," the monkey continued. "But brother no able to find temple entrance. Temple for Deku only. Brother captured by Deku. Now in palace. Help!"

The three monkeys left on that word, leaving Link confused.

"Hey! How am I supposed to help! I don't even know where anything is!" It was no use. The monkeys were gone. Link looked up at Tatl. "Now what? How do we find this place?"

"I suggest taking a tour."

Link couldn't argue with that. Maybe a tour would help him find what he was looking for.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	5. Recalling Woodfall

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Link was up bright and early the next day. He wanted to get an early start on catching that fish, and had to use his extra line. There was one minor detail Link forgot about that technique Saria taught him. He actually had to be PAYING ATTENTION to the line. When Link woke up, he found the pole snapped in half, most likely by his monster fish.

So Link didn't waste any time in refocusing his efforts on the matter at hand. He wasn't leaving Lake Hylia without that fish. Of course, it was easy to get distracted.

"You didn't finish."

Link turned his head to see Malon. She had just finished washing up near the other side of the lake, so her hair didn't look it's usual self. Everything else was there, though. Mostly because Malon didn't have any other change of clothes.

"You fell asleep," Link smiled. "I was just getting to the good part."

"They've all been good so far," Malon said sleepily. "I don't know what you were so afraid of. I don't know why you wanted to hide this from me."

"Because I lost Epona."

Malon's smile faded. "Oh, yeah. It's all coming back to me now. Just when DID you get around to finding her?"

Link grinned slyly. "You're getting ahead of me here. Just let me keep going and I'll get to Epona. So where was I?"

"You were taking a tour."

"Oh yeah. I was ready to see the rest of the swamp, so I decided to go collect on that free tour…"

* * *

  


Link sat back and relaxed as the boat set sail. The boat would show him every part of the swamp…or so that's what Tatl told him. This still didn't sound like a smart idea, but as long as it got him where he needed to go, Link wouldn't complain.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Tatl asked.

Link held the giant Pictograph Box the witch, Koume, gave him. He was just trying to figure out how to get the thing to work. He had no idea what he would take a picture of.

"Maybe I'll find a good tree," Link thought aloud.

The scenery was definitely something to behold. Link had a good view of the swamp's waterfalls, pads, logs, and Octorock. Link gasped. There wasn't supposed to be an Octorock. And what was worse was that this wasn't any regular Octorock. It was a lot bigger than the average Octorock. It was so big that…

"We're gonna crash!!" Tatl shouted.

And indeed there was a crash, which nearly knocked Link off the boat. The boat collided with the Octorock, but the result was unexpected. The Octorock had been vanquished by the boat's deadly tip. The Octorock fell below, leaving a path for the boat to continue.

The boat continued going until it reached its stop.

"Now approaching Deku Palace. The water here is poisonous, so please watch your step."

Link disembarked from the boat and saw a familiar furry face in front of him. It was the same monkeys he saw earlier. Link followed them in and saw a huge castle in front of him. And it was being guarded by two Deku Scrubs.

"You know what this means," Tatl realized.

Link felt squeamish. "No…please don't tell me…"

"It's the only way," Tatl huffed. "Now get that mask on, now!"

Link pulled out the Deku Scrub Mask and reluctantly put it on…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh stop crying," Tatl scoffed. "You big baby."

Link ignored that and tried feeling around his body. He was a Deku Scrub again and the transformations weren't getting any more painless. Now having a perfect disguise, Link ran towards the Deku Palace, but the two guards quickly stopped him.

"This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom," one of the guards said. "Only those on official business may enter!"

"Come on, guys," Link haggled. "We're all Deku Scrubs here. Can't I go in for just one minute?"

"Well, I guess so," the other guard said. "You may enter to see the public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered our king."

"Did you say monkey?" Link asked.

"That's right," the first guard said. "You can see him in the Royal Chamber. Be in and out quickly. We can't let commoners in for too long."

"Uh, right. Thanks, guys."

Link ran past the scrubs and went into the Royal Palace. He immediately felt it getting hotter. It was because there was a big fire being prepared in the middle of the palace. Link tried to get some answers by going straight to the source…the Deku King.

"I haven't seen your face before," King Deku said.

"Uh…I'm new here," Link tried saying. "I'm an out-of-town Deku Scrub."

"Oh, then you've picked a fine time to visit," King Deku continued. "Usually, I don't allow the likes of you in my Royal Chamber, but today is different."

"How's that?"

"We're about to punish the foolish monkey who kidnapped the Deku princess."

"The princess has been kidnapped?"

"You MUST be from out-of-town," King Deku sneered. "The princess has been missing for some time. This monkey was found by my guards and was taken into custody. Filthy primate. He has insulted the Royal Family. I'll show him what happens when you do that!"

"Where is this fiend?" Link asked. "I want to see what this no-good ape looks like."

"He's up there," King Deku pointed. "In that cage. Take a good look at his face."

Before Link could leave, someone else approached him. He looked elegant…for a Deku Scrub. He must've been one of the servants.

"Please excuse the king," he said. "Now that our beloved princess is missing, the king has been unable to keep his cool. I fear the princess may be caught up in some trouble, just as that monkey claims. But in his current state, the king can't even send troops out to look for her. What are we to do?"

"Maybe I can find out where she is," Link suggested. "Can I go talk to the monkey?"

"I don't see why not," the servant answered. "But I don't see what good it will do."

Link left the servant and walked up towards a large cage. There was a monkey tied up on a pole, struggling helplessly.

"Uh…hello."

"What? You come to watch me squirm?" the monkey demanded.

"No…"

"You Deku Scrubs! You keep saying that I kidnapped her. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to bring the princess back! If you're not careful, the princess will fall victim to a monster."

"It's ok," Link said calmly. "I believe you."

The monkey clearly wasn't expecting that. "Y-You do?"

"Yes," Link nodded. "Now where can I find the princess? You've got to tell me."

"I'll tell you everything," the monkey said. "On one condition. You set me free!"

"No problem," Link said confidently. "I'll be right there."

Link casually started making his way out, but as calm as Link was, Tatl was just the opposite.

"You must have a plan," Tatl exclaimed. "Because we have no idea HOW we're going to free that monkey."

"Relax," Link waved his arm. "I'll think of something."

Link exited the Royal Chamber, but was quickly met by another monkey.

"Was my brother all right?" he asked. "Did you see entrance to cage?"

"Entrance?" Link repeated.

"We know secret route there," the monkey expressed eagerly. "Enter secret route from Outer Garden entrance. But entrance in tall place. No can reach it. Need bean from bean seller."

"Where IS this bean seller?" Tatl asked.

"Plant bean in soft place by Outer Garden," the monkey went on, ignoring Tatl. "You figure out rest. Hurry. Help brother." Before Link could say anymore, the monkey ran out.

"We figure out rest," Tatl repeated dryly. "Like we know this place." She flew over towards the Inner Garden entrance. "Maybe there's a bean seller in here. But this place is crawling with guards."

Link grinned. "I've ditched guards before. This shouldn't be any problem."

* * *

  


"And was it?"

Link frowned. "…I don't want to talk about it."

Malon smirked. "You got caught, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did…a few times," Link shrugged. "But I got in eventually and I fell into a hole. There was a bean seller in there and I bought some magic beans from him. Then I went to the Outer Garden like the monkey suggested and planted the bean. As soon as the giant leaf grew, it took me to the top of the garden where I had to make my way past the guards. Eventually, I found myself in the cage…"

* * *

  


Link had to go through quite a bit to get this far. Having to fend off Mad Deku Scrubs patrolling the Deku Flowers wasn't easy. But Link persevered and finally got to the inside of the monkey's cage. The only thing left was to set him free.

"I give up," the monkey said despondently. "They won't listen to me, no matter what I say. Then I shall say nothing more to you. Punish me or do whatever else you might."

Link had another idea. He took off his mask and turned back into a Hylian. The look on the monkey's face was one of shock.

"How did you get here?" the monkey asked. "If they see you they'll capture you. What are you doing here, young Hylian?"

"Your brothers sent me," Link said. "I had to wear this disguise to get in."

The monkey sighed. "I'm sorry my brothers troubled you like that. I'm just a simple monkey. Just try to cut my rope."

Link pulled out his sword and was ready to oblige. Unfortunately, this wasn't an ordinary rope. It was extra strong and Link's sword could not cut it.

"It won't cut," Tatl said.

"I don't know what else to do," the monkey exclaimed. "Unless…do you have something that makes a lot of noise…like an instrument? Something that carries a lot of noise?"

Link tried pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

The monkey balked at that. "That tiny thing will never do. Its sound won't carry far enough."

"I don't have anything else," Link frowned.

"Yes you do," Tatl pointed out. "What about those horns you had?"

Link remembered the horns he had when he confronted the Skull Kid in the clock tower. But to access those, it meant having to become a Deku Scrub again. So Link pulled out the mask.

"Wait, Link," Tatl suddenly said. "Shouldn't you put it on outside?"

"Why?"

"Because you always scream like a girl when you put that mask on."

"Oh, right."

Link stepped out for a second to put on the Deku Scrub Mask.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After that painful procedure, Link walked back into the monkey's cage. He went for his ocarina, and just like last time, he instead got a series of horns.

"Oh! You have them!" the monkey exclaimed. "Deku Pipes! Just like the princess! Those will work great! By the way…who are you?"

"A friend," Link introduced himself. "My name's…"

"That's not important now!" the monkey cut him off. "Just listen to me! I was trying to find out about the poison in the swamp, so I went to Woodfall Temple above the waterfall. But the temple had become a monster's lair, and the princess was captured by the monster. Since the Deku King thinks I kidnapped the princess, he won't listen to a word I say. Now the princess is in trouble, so I must somehow hurry to the temple and save her."

"Where is this Woodfall Temple?" Link asked.

"By that you mean you will go in my place and save the princess?" the monkey asked.

"It's not like you're leaving any time soon," Tatl breathed cynically.

"Then I will teach you the melody that opens the temple," the monkey nodded. "The princess taught it to me. We can't let them hear us, so I'll sing it softly."

The monkey began to recite the song known as the Sonata of Awakening.

**~o** ^…<…^…<…A…>…A **o~**

Link got the song right away. Unfortunately, as soft as the monkey sang it, there was no way for Link to turn the volume down on the Deku Pipes. The entire palace heard Link play the Sonata of Awakening.

Link saw the Deku Scrubs looking his way. "Uh, oh."

"Everyone, did you hear that?" King Deku asked from his throne. "This melody, which only the Deku Royal Family knows, it proves the foolish monkey deceived the princess so he could enter the temple. Everyone! Let the monkey's punishment commence!"

"Great," Tatl groaned. "I think we've just incriminated our monkey."

Link didn't have time to say anything else. In the blink of an eye, he was surrounded by guards…who each proceeded to pummel away at Link. Before going unconscious, he heard one last thing from the imprisoned monkey.

"You'd better take the shortcut the Deku people use to get to Woodfall Temple. But you must hurry! If you don't, I will be punished by the Deku King!"

* * *

  


"So I suddenly found myself becoming a monkey's only hope," Link continued. "I had to find this Woodfall Temple before it…"

Silence.

"It's here, isn't it?" Malon assumed.

Link got a firm grip on his fishing pole. He knew what was approaching. Finally, Link felt himself get tugged towards the lake. His monster fish had returned.

Link stood his ground and tried reeling in the fish. It wasn't giving up, though, and Link soon began to feel overpowered. As he started sliding towards the lake, Link saw another pair of hands wrap around the fishing pole. Malon was behind Link and helping him pull.

"We…almost…got it," Link struggled.

Victory was near. Link could feel he was finally getting the better of this fish, thanks to the extra pair of hands provided by the girl he loved. Unfortunately…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

****SPLASH****

It still wasn't enough. An extra burst of strength gave the fish all it needed. In an amazing display of power, it pulled both Link and Malon into the lake. And much to Link's chagrin, it escaped again.

"NO!" Link splashed down in frustration. "I was so close!"

Malon coughed, trying to catch her breath. "What's in that fish? It's got to be on some pills or something."

Link tried drying off his hat. "Thanks for trying to help me. But I'm not giving up yet. I have a plan to get that fish."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you in a minute," Link said, walking out onto the shore. "Where was I?"

"You were trying to find the temple."

"I was trying to find the temple," Link continued. "I had to cross the shortcut, and then I saw a familiar friend…"

* * *

  


Link found a lot of trouble trying to travel from flower to flower. The trouble came in the form of electrifying dragonflies. Link could barely defeat them without falling to the poisonous water below. But after the dragonflies were defeated, Link went on flying towards a big stone tablet. But it wasn't the tablet that stopped Link. It was who was perched on top of the tablet. Link was shocked to see the old owl, Kaepora Gaebora.

"You," Link said softly. "It's you."

"This is a rare sight," the owl said. "You are a fairy child, are you not?"

"Huh?" Link scratched his big Deku Scrub head. "You don't remember me?"

"I told you," Tatl groaned. "They don't remember you."

"Oh, that's right," Link remembered. He looked up at Kaepora Gaebora. "Actually, I'm not a fairy child. I'm a Kokiri…no…I mean a Hylian."

"You look more like a Deku Scrub," the owl hooted.

"Oh yeah, maybe I do," Link replied dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wonder what kind of business you might have in this poisoned swamp," the owl continued. "If you dare not venture further, I shall pass no judgment."

"No, no," Link shook his head. "I'm not stopping here. I've got to help that monkey…and the princess…and pretty much everyone else in Termina. I have to keep going."

"I think it is better you hurry back to town," the owl said cynically. "This swamp has lost its guardian deity. But it was destined to fade anyway. And that destiny is not solely limited to this swamp."

"What do you mean?" Tatl asked.

"The other four territories in Termina are also destined to have their guardian deities fade away. But I see the look on your face, young boy. You are not about to let destiny get in your way, are you?"

"I can't," Link said solemnly. "It doesn't sound right. Isn't there any way to change destiny?"

"There is only one who can change this world's destiny," the owl responded. "But I sense that you are a very courageous boy. I believe it may be you who are destined to change this world's fate. If you have the courage and determination to proceed in the face of destiny, then I shall teach you something useful. Before coming here, had you not seen any of the stone statues that bear resemblance to me?"

"You mean the owl statues?" Link guessed. "I've seen some of those around."

The owl nodded. "I have placed those throughout the land to aid the one with the power to change the destiny of this land…wherever he may appear. If you have left proof of our encounter on any of those stone statues, then the song carved at my feet will certainly be of some assistance. Remember it well and play it wherever the need arises. From the first time you play this song, we shall become eternal friends, transcending time and place."

"This song on the stone?" Link wondered.

"Learn it well, young man," the owl instructed. "This song will serve you well in the future."

Having said that, Kaepora Gaebora flew away, leaving Link in front of this stone tablet. A song called the Song of Soaring was described. Link took out his Deku Pipes and was about to play the song…

"Wait!" Tatl halted Link. "You can't play that song now!"

"Why not?" Link asked.

"What if it takes you to one of the other owl statues?" Tatl pointed out. "We'd have to start this trip to the Woodfall Temple over again. We're so close. Let's just keep going."

Link had to agree with that. He put his Deku Pipes away and kept going towards Woodfall.

* * *

  


Malon looked a little nervous as she held Link's fishing rod. From the expression on her face, it didn't look like she had too much confidence in Link and his plan.

"Are y-you sure this is going to work?" Malon stuttered.

"Of course it will," Link nodded assuredly. "Just get a good grip on it and wait there until the fish comes back. And until then, I should be able to get through some more of the story."

"But what kind of fish is stupid enough to get caught in our line three times?" Malon pointed out.

"Trust me, it will," Link affirmed. "And while it gets here, I can finish telling the story."

Malon still wasn't comforted, but she did want to hear the rest of the story. "So what happened when you finally got to Woodfall?"

"I didn't see any temple there," Link kept going. "It was just a murky, poisonous swamp. Until I found something near an owl statue…"

* * *

  


"I don't see anything," Tatl said.

Link kept looking around, still in his Deku Scrub guise. "There has to be something around here. The owl wouldn't just put up a statue here for no reason. There just has to be something here."

Tatl then started flashing. "Link…what are you standing on?"

Link looked below his feet. He was standing right on top of some sort of Deku Scrub insignia. What it meant, Link had no idea.

"The Deku Scrubs worshipped on places like this," Tatl pointed out. "Try playing that song here."

"Which song?"

"Which song do you think, kid? Just start playing. Trust me."

Link pulled out his Deku Pipes and played the song taught to him by the monkey, the Sonata of Awakening. Link continued to play until the very end of the song and then began to look around.

"Nothing's happening."

But just as Link uttered those words, all of Woodfall began to shake. The waters began to splash around. And something began to rise from the middle of the swamp. It was an enormous…temple. That was it. It was the Woodfall Temple.

"It's huge," Link marveled. "Should we invite ourselves in?"

"I don't see why not," Tatl agreed. "I think we'd better hurry though."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's already morning."

Link looked up at the sky to see that Tatl was right. The dawn of the second day was already upon him. Link only had two days to find his way through the treacherous Woodfall Temple and save the Deku princess.

So Link took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

  


"It's not coming, Link."

Link just looked out into the sky. "It'll be here. Just wait for it. It won't be too long now. I can feel it."

Malon just looked into the lake. "Maybe you can tell me about what happened inside the temple in the meantime."

"There isn't much to tell," Link sighed. "Things got rocky the minute I got in there. There were all these…Black Boes that were completely camouflaged by the temple's darkness. Then I had to fight off Deku Babas and Gold Skulltulas. And I then I found some Snappers."

"What are the Snappers again?"

"The giant turtles. I didn't know how to beat them and neither did Tatl. I just started swinging my sword around and all that did was clank on their hard shells. Then I made the most skillful move I could make."

"What was that?"

"I let them crash into each other."

Malon laughed at that. "Sounds like a good move. So it didn't sound like you had too much trouble."

"Not until I hit THAT room, anyway."

"What room was that?"

Link took a deep breath. "That room was…"

* * *

  


Link shut the door behind him and paused to examine his arms and legs. When he entered the room with the unlit torches, it seemed so routine. He had done it so many times before. He lit a Deku Stick and lit the torches as he usually did. Unfortunately, Link didn't know about the bugs that were above him. Upon seeing the fire, the bugs surrounded Link and started stinging away furiously. He waited for a moment when he could check his body and it looked like that moment was finally here. Link wanted to turn his head when he saw the many bug bites that covered his arm.

"Those look bad," Tatl said squeamishly. "I didn't think those bugs bit hard."

"Well they do," Link growled. "And they really hurt. Can't you do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Tatl asked apathetically.

"You're a fairy, aren't you?" Link pointed out. "You're supposed to know how to heal."

"Uh…well…about that healing thing?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I…sort of never mastered it," Tatl muttered.

"You're a fairy that can't heal?" Link thought aloud.

"Yeah, well what's it to you?!" Tatl shouted defensively. "So I never learned it! Big deal! It's not like it matters anyway! T-T-There are lots of fairies that can't heal. Like…uh…um…you know, lots of them."

Link held out his arm at Tatl. "So what am I supposed to do about these?"

"Suck it up," Tatl expressed coldly. "Be a man and let's just keep going."

Link was about to comply, but suddenly stopped. "Going where?"

Tatl looked around and groaned. "Nice going, kid! You led us right into a dead end!"

It bothered Link to know that he had come so far in the Woodfall Temple only to find a dead end. Other than the door he walked in through, this room only had walls. There was no other exit. Every other room in this temple either had fierce enemies or at least some other object or purpose. This just looked like a dead end.

"Ok, maybe I don't know my way around this place like I thought," Link confessed. "Maybe we should trace our steps back and see where we made a wrong turn."

"Sounds good, I guess," Tatl agreed. "Now, we came in through the 2nd floor. We had to shoot that eyeball and…Link? What are you pointing at?"

Link was pointing at the ceiling. Something had emerged from the shadows. It looked orange and slimy. And it had a wicked smile with huge teeth. Finally, Tatl turned around to see it and started flashing wildly.

"It's a Gekko!!"

"What's a Gekko?!" Link asked while pulling out his sword.

"It's a big…amphibian…thing," Tatl tried answering. "I don't know exactly. All I know is that it looks pretty angry!"

Link barely had time to react. The Gekko leaped towards Link and tried to slash him with its razor-sharp claws. But Link managed to hit it in the knee with his sword before it struck. Link tried to slice the Gekko, but it slid away and jumped onto the wall where it stuck with its sticky hands.

"Now's your chance!" Tatl suddenly shouted.

"To what?!"

"Hit it with your arrows!"

Link hadn't thought of that, but it sounded like a great idea. He pulled out the Hero's Bow he just found in a chest earlier and took out an arrow. He shot at the Gekko and narrowly missed it. The arrow landed just above its head. Seeing the close call it just had, the Gekko whistled.

At the sound of the Gekko's whistle, a huge Snapper came out from the ground. The Gekko climbed onto its back and got ready to charge.

"What do I do?" Link stammered.

"Put your Deku Scrub mask on!" Tatl pleaded.

Link looked strangely at Tatl. "Huh?!"

"JUST DO IT!!!!"

Link pulled out his Deku Scrub mask and put it on, giving the standard scream.

The transformation was still painful. Link transformed into a Deku Scrub and the Gekko and Snapper weren't fazed. In fact, they were laughing. They knew Link had just done himself in. How could this be any help?

"What now?"

Tatl flew towards Link's saving grace, a Deku Flower.

"Duck in here!"

Link saw he didn't have much time left. The Gekko was motioning for the Snapper to charge towards him. The Snapper obliged by spinning and moving towards Link. But before the Snapper could collide with Link, he jumped into the safety of the Deku Flower.

"Well, what do I do now?" Link asked from inside the flower. "I can't hide in here forever!"

"Uh…I haven't thought that far ahead," Tatl admitted. She looked around from above the flower to see the Snapper spinning around like crazy. "I guess you could just fly out of there and try to land on the Snapper. Then you could try to knock the Gekko off."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"I don't know! You got any better ideas?!"

Link couldn't argue with that. So he got ready to jump out of the Deku Flower and take flight. But something unexpected happened when he flew out.

****CRASH****

He collided with the Snapper. As soon as Link flew out, he hit the Snapper from below, knocking it out. The Gekko also found this move unexpected. As soon as it saw its mode of transportation incapacitated, it started running on the walls.

"You can take the mask off now," Tatl ordered.

Link took his Deku Scrub Mask off and took out his bow. He aimed an arrow right at the moving Gekko and fired. The arrow found its target and punctured the Gekko right in its back. The Gekko fell to the ground, dead.

Link walked up to the Gekko and tapped it with his boot to make sure it was dead. "That…was hard. Remind me not to come in here next time. So…which way did we come in?"

Tatl slowly flew over towards a bushel of vines. "Actually…I think there's something behind these vines."

Link walked up to the vines and started slicing them with his sword. They were tough vines, but they didn't last too long against the sharp blade. After cutting through most of the vines, Link began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Behind the vines was a door…a way out.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. This battle with the Gekko hadn't been for naught. This room wasn't a dead end after all.

* * *

  


"I was so relieved to know that I wasn't stuck in a dead end," Link continued. "And I finally found a key behind that door. Of course, two things started to eat away at me that moment. One was the bug bites, which not only still hurt but also started to itch. And the other was that I didn't know where to use the key. It took me a while to find the final locked door."

"But you did find it, didn't you?" Malon asked. She was still sitting by the lake, waiting for the fish to return.

"I did," Link nodded. "But when I first saw what was behind that door, I wished I hadn't. Behind that door was the guardian of the temple. And he was huge…"

* * *

  


Usually, Link was a patient person. He could take a while finding something like a locked door, but he wouldn't mind. But there wasn't any time for patient. He could hear the Wolfos howling outside, signaling that nightfall had taken place. He had only 36 hours left. All Link had left was to walk through that locked door. The door led into a huge chamber that was seemingly empty.

"Great," Tatl complained. "All this trouble for a dead end."

Link would usually agree, but he knew better. From his experiences, Link knew that this was usually the calm before the storm. Sure enough, he felt a rumbling that started to shake the walls.

"What is that?" Tatl asked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Link was ready to scream too. From the ceiling in the center of the room, fell a gigantic warrior. And he WAS a giant. He towered over Link and had to be at least twelve feet tall.

"Who the heck is that?" Link asked.

"It's Odolwa!" Tatl answered. "He's the giant masked jungle warrior of the Woodfall Temple."

"He's huge!"

"Well, duh!" Tatl shouted. "You think he got to be the guardian of the Woodfall Temple by being a shrimp like you?! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Link unleashed his sword…then Odolwa did the same. Link cringed as he saw it. Even his sword was bigger than all of Link. There was no comparison. Link tried to strike anyway. He was about to swing his sword, when Odolwa struck the ground with his. The impact shook the ground and knocked Link down.

Link got to his feet and tried another approach. He pulled out his bow and shot it at Odolwa. He shot an arrow and hit his leg. As Odolwa struggled to remove the arrow with his massive hand, Link slashed with his sword. Odolwa cried out…and then it started to get hot.

Link saw why. A huge ring of fire started to form around him. While Link was distracted, Odolwa shouted out again. Link heard a buzzing sound…and he found himself surrounded by bugs…again.

Link tried swatting them away. "Bugs! Get 'em off!! Get 'em off!!"

"Jeez, they're just bugs!" Tatl shouted. "What's wrong with you?!"

Just then, the bugs scattered. Link saw why. He looked up to see a huge sword coming down upon him. Link rolled out of the way, but didn't get too far. He found a piece of his tunic was torn by the humongous sword. Then Link then saw an open opportunity. Odolwa had struck the ground too hard. His enormous sword was stuck to the ground and he struggled to pull it out.

Link couldn't pass up his chance. He took his sword…and prepared to throw it. He ran a few steps and tossed his sword like a javelin. Link looked up to see that the sword hit its target. The sword was lodged in the evil heart of Odolwa. The jungle warrior shrieked in pain and fell backwards. The ground shook as he fell and Link was nearly blinded by a flash of light.

When the light cleared, the evil Odolwa was gone. All that was left…was a mask. Link slowly walked over to pick up the mask. It was the mask of a familiar face.

Tatl confirmed it. "It's…all that remains of Odolwa." Another bright light started to flash. "Now what?!"

Link didn't know what to make of it either. Then…the light faded.

* * *

  


Malon asked the obvious question. "What was in that light?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Link admitted. "I didn't know what to expect myself. But that light held one of the four giants of legend…which I had no idea who they were. And…"

Silence.

"It's coming."

Link got ready…and Malon got nervous. It was time for Link to take his plan into action. The fish was back. And this time it wouldn't get away.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	6. Recalling Romani Ranch

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


It didn't take long for Malon to panic. She desperately tried to hold on to the fishing pole as the fish furiously tried to pull away. But this is where Link put his plan into action. He leaped into the water and grabbed the fish with his bare hands. The fish started struggling once Link got it in a headlock. Link then took an arrow out and stabbed the fish with it.

The fish started going down, but Link knew it still had a lot of life left. Link dragged it onto the field and slammed it down thanks to a burst of adrenaline. As it flopped around wildly, Link grabbed his sword and thrust it down on the fish. Finally, the fish was dead and Link had succeeded.

Link grinned casually. "So where was I?"

Malon crossed her arms. She wasn't ready to hear the rest of the story yet. "How are we supposed to carry that humongous thing back to the ranch?"

"It's size makes it perfect," Link said ecstatically. "We can tell Talon and Ingo that it was SO big, it fell over when we tried to carry it, thereby setting us back a few days. And they won't complain about us being late."

"Smart guy, aren't you?" Malon expressed dryly.

"I know I am," Link smiled, obviously missing the sarcasm. "So where was I?"

"Where did the light take you?" Malon asked, changing the subject. "After you beat Odolwa?"

"That's right," Link exclaimed. "I had just beaten that big jungle warrior. And when I grabbed his mask, I was taken to another place. It wasn't anything like the Sacred Realm. It was different. And there I saw another giant…"

* * *

  


Link could hear another giant. He really hoped it wouldn't be anything like the giant he just faced. He looked around him. Link was standing on a giant pillar, surrounded by clouds. If there WAS another giant, it wouldn't get any easier.

"What's that?" Tatl suddenly asked.

Link looked in front of him. It looked like…a giant…but looked much more peaceful than the last one. He seemed to be crying out. It sounded like a giant horn was being blown.

"What's it doing?" Link asked.

"I…don't know," Tatl answered. "I think it's trying to tell us something."

"I don't speak this language," Link said. The call continued.

"No, it's…not saying words," Tatl continued. "I think…it's a song. Get out your instrument."

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and tried to listen to the notes of the song. Tatl helped him out and Link soon played an exact duplicate of the giant's song. Then, Link tried to make out the faint words he was hearing.

"Oath…to…Order…"

Oath to Order. It must have been the name of the song. The giant then tried saying something else that Link couldn't understand. Tatl flew out to try and make out what it was saying.

"It's saying…'Call us,'" Tatl said. "Call us."

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

Link didn't get an answer. The light started to brighten again.

* * *

  


"I didn't get an answer," Link continued. "I left the place confused, with no idea of where else to go. It left me so confused that I nearly forgot about the other reason I was there. I forgot about the Deku princess. But luckily, I found her soon after…"

* * *

  


Link had been transported back to the Woodfall Temple. He looked around him to see a light. But this light led outside. It was the exit. Link was more than ready to run out, but felt frozen. Maybe it was Tatl's expression…her expression of shock.

"The four people Tael talked about," Tatl began. "Do you think he was talking about the spirit that was sealed inside that mask?"

"Don't ask me," Link shook his head.

Tatl giggled. "Don't ask you. You…you were pretty good out there! Have you done this before or what?"

"You might say that," Link said slowly.

"Good," Tatl flashed cheerfully. "Then we just have to save the other three."

"Then let's go then," Link said, a little half-heartedly.

Tatl flew down slowly. "Hey…um…Link?"

"Yeah?"

"All that stuff I did to you," Tatl said somberly. "With your horse…knocking you over…I…I apologize. Sorry."

It felt good to see this stuck-up fairy be humbled like this. Maybe they had bonded during this little venture. No. Link knew that he didn't bond with this fairy any more than he bonded with…Navi.

"I…I accept," Link finally said.

Of course, it didn't take Tatl long to get back to her old self. "There! I apologized! So don't hold it against me, got it?!"

"Whatever," Link shrugged.

"So we've helped the princess just like the monkey asked," Tatl thought aloud. "So now our next stop is in the mountains. Let's hurry and do something about that Skull Kid."

"Wait!" Link pointed out. "Where IS the princess?!"

Tatl flashed nervously. "D'oh! I forgot! Have you tried looking in there?"

Link turned around to see a log chamber covered in vines. It was worth a try. Link had looked everywhere else in the temple. He sliced the vines with his sword and walked in to see a small Deku Scrub with regal red robes, royal feathers, and a big round head. It was the Deku princess.

"Wha? Who are you?"

"A friend," Link answered. "Your friend, the monkey, sent me. My name's Link."

"Link?" the princess repeated. "Pleased to meet you. I am the Deku princess. I had a feeling the monkey sent you. You see, your body smells a little bit like monkey."

"It's true," Tatl sighed. "I had to put up with that stench the whole day."

"Hey!" Link snapped, feeling insulted. He sniffed his arm, and indeed it had that fresh primate smell. "Well…maybe I could use a bath."

"So the monkey made it back fine after all," the princess said. "That's good."

"Yeah, it really is," Link said quickly. "Let's go. I want to get out of this place."

"Me too," the princess bounced ecstatically. She started heading towards the door. "I was worried that when I didn't come home, my father would think that monkey had kidnapped me. I was worried that my father would even go as far as to punish that poor monkey." She chuckled. "But that's silly. He wouldn't do that."

Link gulped. "Well…actually…"

The Deku princess stopped and turned around. "Don't tell me…"

"He's got quite a fire roasting," Link tried saying.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Dead serious," Tatl replied. "It looks like they'll toast him any minute."

"Is father actually doing that?!" the princess exclaimed. She turned around and started muttering to herself. "Yet another hasty decision, father." She turned back around to face Link and Tatl. "W-Well, we haven't any time to lose. Quickly, Mr. Link, could you please find something to carry me in so you can take me to the Deku Palace?"

"Uh…I don't have anything," Link shook his head.

"I don't mind tight places," the princess pleaded. "So surely you have something you can carry me in. If you have anything at all, then, by all means, take it out and use it right here."

Link had an idea. He was about to reach into his tunic…

"Link! No way!" Tatl shouted. "She'll never fit!"

"Bet you she will!" Link shot back.

Tatl flew over to Link's ear and whispered something. Link nodded. He reached into his tunic and quickly swung his empty bottle. Just as Link expected, the Deku princess managed to fit inside, much to Tatl's amazement…and chagrin.

Tatl sighed. "You win. I owe you 50 rupees."

"Hurry, Mr. Link," the princess struggled from inside the bottle. "There's no time to lose. Take me back to the Deku Palace. Jeez, this is giving me such a rash."

Link saw he didn't have much time to waste. He hurried out of Woodfall to go back to the Deku Palace.

* * *

  


Link was ready to go back. He had all his supplies back on Epona and was all set. All that was left was to wait for Malon, who was desperately trying to wash herself. She couldn't bear the odor of fish. But finally, she came in and was ready to go back to Lon Lon Ranch.

"I think I finally got that stench off me," Malon sighed. She got on Epona, right behind Link and the fish. "Are we ready?"

"We should be back in about a day," Link said cheerfully, still basking in his victory.

"In the meantime, you can tell me about what happened when you got back," Malon smiled. "Are you serious that you fit a Deku princess in one of those cramped bottles?"

"Tatl didn't think I could do it either," Link smirked. "I showed her. Anyway, I finally got back to the Deku Palace…but I found I was almost too late…"

* * *

  


Link ran straight for the Deku Palace, in his Deku Scrub disguise. He didn't even hear the Deku Palace guards yelling at him.

"HEY! You can't just barge in!!"

Link ignored them and ran into the palace where he saw the Deku Scrubs adding to the fire, which was now heating a cauldron. And much to his dismay, Link saw the monkey, hanging on a rope, getting ready to be roasted over the fire.

"Ooh! Hot! Hot!" the monkey screamed. "S-Stop it! Please!!"

Then the monkey was dipped into the cauldron and pulled out. He was burned by the boiling hot water and it made Link cringe.

Link decided to go straight to the Deku King. Maybe he could calm him down.

"K-King Deku?"

"How about that?!" King Deku shouted. "Hot, isn't it?! The monkey shall suffer and suffer 'til he can suffer no more! You shall know the wrath of a king whose darling princess was taken away from him!!"

"Actually, the princess is here," Link stammered.

"SHE IS?!" the king shouted. "LIAR!! I will have you executed!!"

"No, no, no," Link panicked. "She's right here."

Link pulled out the bottle and released the Deku princess onto the floor. She got to her feet and looked up at the king. She was less than pleased. In fact, she was furious.

The Deku King gasped. "Oh, my princess. My darling princess! You are all right? I was so worried."

The princess shook in anger. "FOOLISH FATHER!!" She jumped up and started jumping on the king's belly like a drum. The royal guards were shivering in fear. They didn't know what to do. Link did, though. He couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity like this. He took out his pictograph box and took a picture of this. The big guy at the tourist place should love this one. The princess pointed fiercely at the guards.

"WHAT are you doing?!" the princess demanded. "Let that monkey go this instant!!"

The guards practically stumbled over themselves trying to release the monkey. Finally, the monkey was let down and untied. He ran over to the princess, also trying to cool himself off in the process.

"Oh, Mr. Monkey," the princess stuttered. "I am truly sorry. Father does such rash things when he's worried about me."

"I understand, Princess," the monkey waved his arm. "Forget about that. Has the temple been returned to normal?"

"Why yes, thanks to Mr. Link here," the princess answered. "I am very, truly grateful."

"Really?" the monkey said. "So you're called Link, are you? Thank you for keeping your promise to me."

"It's what I do," Link mumbled modestly.

The princess looked at the king's servant. "As a symbol of our gratitude, our butler has prepared a little something for you. Please accept it. You'll find it in the shrine that will be to your right when you leave the palace."

"Thank you," Link nodded. "For everything."

With that, Link left them all in the Deku Palace. Much to his refreshment, Link saw that the swamp was no longer poisoned. So he could go to the Deku Shrine safely. He needed a swim anyway to get that smell of monkey off.

* * *

  


"You have any idea what the smell of monkey is like?" Link asked.

"Is it anything like the smell of fish?" Malon pointed out.

"Can't argue with that," Link shrugged. "You know, this thing's getting really heavy."

"You're right," Malon agreed. "It IS too heavy. I can't have this fish dragging down the one I love so much."

"That's sweet of you to say," Link smiled.

"It is," Malon grinned mischievously. "So GET OFF!! I can't have this fish on top of poor Epona. Her back must be practically broken. It's your fish, so you carry it."

Link groaned. He should've known. Sometimes he got the idea that she loved that horse more than she loved him. But maybe Link was being a little hard on Epona. After all, this fish weighed a ton. Of course, now it would be HIS back.

"So what'd you do after you got through that whole temple?" Malon asked.

"Well, first I whined about how I would eventually have to do it again," Link said. "I mean, when I went back to the first day, the princess would be missing again, the swamp would be poisoned again, and the monkey would be tied up on the pole. Luckily, I found out later that all I had to do was beat Odolwa again."

Malon giggled. "That's it, huh?"

"I know," Link rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I had a few hours on my hands after that. I went to the Deku Shrine to meet the butler and he gave me the Mask of Scents. The next thing I did was take that pictograph to the big guy at the tourist center. He loved it and paid me a big reward for it. Then I left for Termina Field and thought about where to go next…"

* * *

  


"Shouldn't we be going back now?" Tatl asked.

Link slowly strolled down Termina Field, which was surprising considering how many monsters infested it. Tatl was most likely panicking because it was already the third day. Of course, Link wasn't sweating.

"What's the rush?" Link responded casually. "I've got a whole day left. Let's just walk around for a while."

"Walk around?" Tatl asked strangely. "You're nuts, kid. This place is crawling with…things. Shouldn't we go somewhere a little less dangerous?"

"Where do you suggest we go?" Link asked the fairy.

"How 'bout over there?"

Link saw where Tatl was referring to. It was a detour that led to…somewhere. Link looked at the sign and it said:

**Milk Road**

Milk Road. It looked like a place for Link to wander around while this third day came to a close. He walked up to a sign and took a left turn into what looked like a small ranch. And the two farmhands looked more than familiar.

"Ingo?"

The two farmhands laughed, but Link wasn't. Their resemblance to Ingo was uncanny. They looked so much like him. Then he remembered he was in another world.

"Hey, brother," one of them called out. "He called us an Ingo."

The other one scratched his head. "What's an Ingo?"

"I don't know," the first one mumbled. "Hey, kid. What's an Ingo? Are you trying to insult us?"

"Uh, no," Link backtracked. "It's…a greeting. I'm foreign. ……Ingo."

"O…k," the first one said slowly. "So what do you want, foreigner?"

"Do you where I am?" Link asked.

"You're in the Gorman Track," the second one answered. "I'm Gorman…the oldest Gorman brother. And this is my brother, Gorman. He's the youngest of the Gorman brothers."

The young Gorman waved. "Howdy."

"You two look familiar," Link thought aloud. "Do you have a brother?"

"You must mean our brother, Gorman," the oldest Gorman replied. "He left a long time ago to pursue a career in show business."

"He's just the middle child," the youngest Gorman added. "He's an untalented hack. He doesn't have our Gorman talent…or our dashing good Gorman looks."

Link tried to piece it all together. "So…you're Gorman. And you're Gorman. And your brother's Gorman. And you're all Gorman brothers. And this is a Gorman Track?"

"You got it," the oldest Gorman affirmed. "We're all Gorman. And this is a Gorman Track. And we raise Gorman horses here in this Gorman Track."

"You raise horses?" Link asked.

"We raise GORMAN horses," the youngest one corrected. "When we're not raising Gorman horses, we're conducting other Gorman business in our Gorman shack."

"What kind of business?" Link asked.

"Our profitable Gorman business," the oldest brother said proudly. "We milk our Gorman cows to make Gorman milk. And we take our Gorman wagon and sell our Gorman milk to the Milk Bar in Clock Town and make Gorman cash."

"And our Gorman milk's not like that other ranch's," the younger Gorman added. "They water their milk down. We make all natural Gorman milk from our Gorman cows." He handed a bottle to Link. "Here. Have a free sample of our Gorman milk."

"Uh…thanks…Gorman…and Gorman," Link said. "Um…you know which way that other ranch is, by any chance? I'm just a tourist trying to find my way around."

"Oh, that ranch is that way," the oldest Gorman pointed. "But they can't compare to the Gorman Track. They can't compare with our Gorman horses, our Gorman cows, or our Gorman milk."

"And I don't think they're doing much business right now," the youngest Gorman grinned. "They're having tough times right about now."

"What do you mean?"

"I hear some ghosts or something appeared there yesterday," the oldest Gorman answered. "Now all their cows are gone. That's one real dangerous ranch. You sure you want to go there?"

"I'm sure."

"It's too bad," the oldest Gorman continued. "Seems like we're the only ones who have any milk left. So enjoy that free sample."

"Well, thanks anyway," Link said. He walked out of the Gorman Track and back out to Milk Road.

Tatl just muttered. "Weird."

"Who?" Link asked. "Gorman or Gorman?"

"Stop saying Gorman so much!!" Tatl snapped. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Sorry," Link grinned, as he noted the Gorman brothers in his Bombers' Notebook. "It does get kind of annoying. But what's weird?"

"Besides that milk?" Tatl asked brazenly.

Link looked at the milk and saw what she meant. It did look like it was watered down. What were these Gorman brothers talking about?

"I mean, they looked a little suspicious," Tatl continued. "And what did they mean by ghosts invading that other ranch?"

"Maybe this guy knows."

Link saw a worker standing by a sign that read:

**Romani Ranch**

"Excuse me, sir," Link began. "Can you tell me where I am and where this road leads to?"

"T-This road leads to Romani Ranch," the worker panted. "I just finished picking away at a humongous boulder that was blocking the entrance."

"A boulder?"

"There was a huge boulder blocking the entrance to the ranch," the worker continued. "Some are saying it was left here by a Skull Kid in a mask."

Link looked at Tatl and whispered, "He really does get around fast, doesn't he?"

Tatl flew up and down, resembling nodding.

"I practically broke my back taking this boulder out," the worker went on. "But it's been worse for the people behind this boulder."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Romani Ranch is the manufacturer of Romani Milk," the worker answered. "They're the official milk of the Milk Bar in Clock Town. But since this boulder blocked the way, there's been no way for the milk to get to Clock Town. Hopefully, they can make their deliveries now. But that moon in the sky doesn't look too good. I'm wondering if there's even time for another delivery."

Link looked up at the sky and saw the big moon. "Yeah, thanks. I'd better go now."

Link still looked at the sky as he entered the Romani Ranch. When Link walked in, he stood amazed by what he saw. The ranch was enormous. It terms of size, it made Lon Lon Ranch look like Zelda's courtyard. Link just slowly strolled around the ranch, looking around. The field looked to be even bigger than Kokiri Forest, which said a lot.

Finally, Link got to what looked like the barn. In the sky looked to be a balloon, shaped like a weird…creature. And sitting on a lone crate was a little girl…who looked very, VERY familiar.

Link walked up to her and looked at her face. That unforgettable face. "Malon?"

The girl had a blank stare on her face. Link waved a hand in front of her face and nothing happened. This looked bad. Something was wrong.

"Hey!" Tatl shouted. "We're talking to you, kid!"

Nothing. The girl just stayed there with that blank stare. Link was starting to get scared.

"Y-You really think there WERE ghosts here?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Tatl breathed slowly. "Maybe there's someone else who can help us. Have you tried looking inside the barn?"

Link knew that was the only move he could make. This little girl was in no condition to say anything. Something had obviously happened to her. So Link went inside the barn and found an older girl, who looked to be about 17. More than that, though, she also looked familiar. She was holding her head down, as if she were in mourning. Link decided to approach this familiar girl.

"…Malon?"

It was true. While the girl outside looked like Malon at age 10, this girl inside the barn looked like Malon at age 17. It boggled Link's mind how such a thing could happen.

The girl raised her head up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Right now…I'm thinking…a little…my little sister."

"Is that her outside?" Link asked.

The girl nodded. "That's her. My sister, Romani."

"Is something wrong with her?" Link inquired.

"Something's…happened," the girl continued. "I can't explain it. I can't explain what's happened to…our precious cows…and my little sister. If I thought it would come to this, then…what Romani said…I should have…"

Silence.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I can't explain it," the girl said again. "I'm sorry, but did you want something? I need to be alone right now."

"S-Sorry," Link said softly. "I'll leave…uh…what's your name?"

"Cremia," she answered. "And thank you. I need a moment of solitude."

Cremia. She looked so much like Malon, both of them did, her and her sister. But they weren't their cheerful selves. Something had plagued this ranch, taken their cows, and left Romani, for lack of a better term, brain-dead. Link wanted to know so much more, but he also respected Cremia's wish, so he left the barn.

"This is weird," Link thought aloud.

"So where to, Link?" Tatl asked.

"Let's keep looking around," Link replied. He pulled out his notebook. "Maybe someone else here needs some help."

With that, Link ran towards the shack on the far side of the ranch. Maybe there was someone in there. He knocked on that door and got no answer, so Link just walked in. It was a stable for cuccos. Actually, they were only chicks. There were no actual cuccos. And sitting in the middle, under a tree, was a pale looking man. He had the most unusual haircut and was just staring up at the sky.

"Hi," Link greeted. "How's it going?"

The man shook his head. "It's refreshing. Hardly anybody ever asks Grog how it's going. But I can tell you it's not going very well." He pointed at the sky. "I heard it from my gramps. Says the moon's gonna fall. With something that big, it's sure to take this ranch down with it."

Link couldn't disagree. That moon was huge. It looked like it could take all of Termina. And the way things were going, Link figured it should take…the rest of eternity to stop the moon AND make everybody in Termina happy.

Grog shook his head. "Oh, well. My only regret is that I won't get to see these guys in their prime as roosters."

Link looked around. "I wish there were something I could do."

"Maybe there is," Tatl piped up. "What about that mask you have?"

"Which one?" Link asked.

"The one that weird music man gave you," Tatl answered. "The Bremen Mask, the mask of the animal troupe leader. Remember? He said the members were supposed to mature quickly."

Link was feeling a little skeptical. "Are…you sure that's going to work?"

"Just try it," Tatl growled. "Tell you what. We'll go double or nothing on that last bet. Don't 100 rupees sound good to you?"

Link grinned. "You're on. I can't believe you want to lose another 50 rupees on such a stupid bet."

Link took out the Bremen Mask and put it on. He began playing the Bremen march on it and marching around the stable. The chicks soon began following behind him. After the ten chicks were all following Link, they began to magically transform into full-grown roosters. Link couldn't believe it. He took off the Bremen Mask to get a better look. They were all adult cuccos now.

"So now we call it even," Tatl said slyly. "Piece of advice, kid: Don't ever doubt me."

As amazed as Link was at this sudden occurrence, no one was more in shock than Grog. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're roosters!" Grog grinned. "I don't really get it, but just seein' these guys with a crest and all…I don't have regrets about anythin' anymore. I'm perfectly satisfied. Here…you can have this from me."

Grog took out a Bunny Hood and handed it to Link. It looked a lot like the same Bunny Hood he got during his first quest. But it didn't matter to Link. What mattered to him now, was that he made someone else happy.

"You're all roosters!" Grog said happily to the cuccos. "It's a miracle! YEAH!!"

Link made sure to mark it down in his notebook as he walked away. Link knew it was time for him to go back to the first day, erasing any progress he made. But at least he knew what to do if he had to do it again. The only thing he didn't know…was what happened to Romani and the cows.

* * *

  


"You should have seen them," Link continued, as he struggled to carry the fish. "Romani and Cremia looked so much like you…even though they were different ages."

"And you said something was wrong with them?" Malon asked, riding on Epona. "What was wrong?"

"I couldn't find out just yet," Link replied. "For the first and second day, the entrance to Romani Ranch was blocked by that huge boulder and by the time it was out of the way, it would be too late. So I had to wait a while."

"So where did you go next?"

"Tatl said I should go up to the mountains," Link continued. "But I knew I couldn't leave yet. I had to do one thing before I left."

"What was that?"

"I had to try and help Anju and Kafei again. But this time, I had a little something more to go on."

* * *

  


"Are you sure this is going to work? You'd better not be wasting my time, Link."

Link had to put up with Tatl's whining for the last few hours. So far, he had done everything he had done before. He visited Anju and once again arranged for them to meet at 11:30. And he had just received her letter. But this time, Link wouldn't go to sleep. It was almost midnight and Link had to do one more thing. He knew about that weird prancing man with the grinning face that was strolling around North Clock Town, so Link went to see if he could find him. Link wanted to find that mask Kafei lost.

But as Link walked into North Clock Town, he could see that he was just in the nick of time.

"Stop, thief!! Give that back!!"

The prancing man had struck. And he was stealing a bag an elderly woman was carrying. Link knew he couldn't let that happen. He ran after the man, who was slowed down considerably by the weight of the bag. Link jumped forward and grabbed hold of his legs, knocking the man over and forcing him to drop the bag.

"Where's the wedding mask?!" Link demanded. "Tell me!!"

The grinning man got to his feet. "Why should I tell a little kid like you anything? You should stay out of my business." The prancing man took a smoking Deku nut and slammed it on the ground. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Well, that was a waste," Tatl groaned.

Link looked behind him to see the bag the thief dropped. "Maybe it wasn't." He picked up the bag and handed it to the elderly woman. "I believe this is yours, ma'am."

"Thank you, young man," the old woman sighed in relief. "Since he didn't make off with them, I can finally stock Bomb Bags at our shop. Maybe I'll put 'em out tomorrow. I owe you much, young man."

"Just doing what I can to help," Link said modestly. "It's what good Bombers do."

"Well, maybe this can show my gratitude," the elderly woman said. She handed Link a blue mask with a skull and crossbones on it. "It's a dangerous mask, but maybe you could use it to throw your own festival fireworks show. Just say the 'Ex' word whenever you want the mask to do its thing."

"The 'Ex' word?" Link repeated. "What word is that?"

"NO! I can't say it now," the elderly woman gasped. "It's…not a good idea. Well, thanks for helping me. Take care." Having left Link with the Blast Mask, the old woman walked away.

"What 'Ex' word do you think she means?" Tatl wondered. "Extra? Exciting? Excellent? Exceptional?"

"I don't know," Link shook his head. "But I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep and continue this tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll get closer to getting Kafei the help he needs."

* * *

  


"He was a sneaky thief," Link went on. "He didn't give up the information I wanted, so I didn't have much idea what I could do from…from…CAN I PUT THIS FISH DOWN NOW?!"

Malon giggled. "I guess we can take a break. I mean, I could use some lunch."

Link dropped the large fish. "Well, you're not getting this yet. We eat this when we get back."

"I realize that," Malon nodded. "So I took the liberty of creating an extra day's worth of sandwiches in case your pride got in your way of getting home, which it did."

Malon took out a sandwich and tossed it to Link. Link looked inside and found a Deku Scrub sandwich. It warmed Link's heart to know that Malon still went all out to find his favorite meats.

"But if you didn't know what to do after that first day," Malon changed the subject. "Then what did you do?"

"I knew I had to do everything just like before," Link answered. "So I dropped Anju's letter in the mailbox and waited for it to get delivered. Then I went to see Kafei just like before. And after that, I delivered the pendant to Anju. When the third day came, I was out of ideas. So on that last night, I went to see Kafei one more time…and found an unexpected visitor…"

* * *

  


Link walked into Kafei's hideout just like he had before. Seeing as how there were no ideas left, he went to see Kafei one more time. But when he went inside, he didn't find Kafei. Instead, he found someone else. It was the man from the Curiosity Shop. How did he get here? And where was Kafei?

The shop owner broke the silence. "Hey, you're that green hat kid. I've got a message for you."

"Where's Kafei?" Link asked.

"Now Kafei…I've known him since he was real little," the shop owner said. "But when he showed up looking all young in that little brat body, I didn't know what I was seeing. All it took was one glance at that Keaton Mask he was carrying for me to realize that I was looking at my old friend. I gave him that mask a long time ago when he was just li'l Kafei. Didn't know he kept it that well for so long. I'm not sure why, but I want to give this to you."

The shop owner handed Link a Keaton Mask. It looked just like the one Kafei had on. But other than giving a brief speech about his past with Kafei, the shop owner had given Link no answers.

"Where's Kafei?" Link asked again.

The shop owner handed Link a letter…a priority letter. "Now Kafei…he says he wants you to take this to his mother. A customer came to my shop last night. Now Kafei sees him and Kafei's color just changes and he goes runnin' after the guy."

"Who was he?" Link asked.

"I think you might have seen him," the shop owner answered. "He had a grinning face and he prances around a lot."

"I've seen him," Link said.

"The guy's a regular," the shop owner continued. "A greedy thief named Sakon. I think he's from Ikana Village."

"Where's that?" Link asked.

"Somewhere I don't think you can get to," the shop owner replied. "Not at this time, anyway. Just go deliver that to Kafei's mother."

Link took a hint and walked out with the letter. But he had no idea what to do with it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Link thought aloud. "I don't even know where Madame Aroma is."

"Then take it to someone who does!" Tatl suggested. "Try the postman."

Link hadn't thought of that. He ran out of the Laundry Pool and ran towards West Clock Town.

* * *

  


Link arrived in West Clock Town and made a beeline for the Post Office. When he walked in, it was a mess. Letters had been spilled everywhere. And the postman was on his knees, rambling incoherently, seemingly torn on what to do. Then Link walked over to a letter that was on the floor:

  


**To myself,**

You have been doing a great job delivering the mail. I have a request for my hard-working self. All of the townsfolk have taken refuge. I want myself to flee, too. Even if it is not written on the schedule, I want myself to flee. Please…

From,

Me

  


"This guy's nuts!" Tatl blurted out. "You'd think he'd pick saving his own life over keeping his stupid job."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Link mumbled. "Let's just give him the letter."

Link walked up to the rambling postman, but couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise.

"Oh, I want to flee! B-But it's not written on the schedule. T-To me, the delivery schedule…it's the highest priority."

"Did you say priority?" Link asked. He handed him the letter. "Then you'd better look at this."

The postman took the letter and gasped. "T-This is a priority mail seal! This is the highest of priorities. I shall deliver it!" Not saying anymore, the postman took his hat and ran out.

Tatl shook her head. "Poor guy. Why did he have to be so crazy?"

Link ignored that and ran out after the postman. He was running fast and Link could barely keep up. But this was just what he hoped for. It looked like he knew exactly where Madame Aroma was. After about a minute of running, the postman got to his destination…the Latte in East Clock Town.

Luckily, the door was open. Link just followed the postman in and watched as he handed the letter to Madame Aroma.

"I have a delivery for you, Postmistress," the postman said.

Madame Aroma shook her head. "Oh my, it can't be! You're still here?"

"To…to…to…tomorrow's delivery schedule is still scheduled!" the postman stammered.

"What are you saying?!" Madame Aroma asked in disbelief. "Did you see the sky? It's terrible!"

The postman didn't know what to say. "But, but…"

Madame Aroma opened the letter. "Oh, my! Well!! What shall we do?! It's from Kafei!"

"It's priority mail."

Madame Aroma looked at the letter and smiled. "I'm so happy! To think something good would come in the end. Thank you. You flee now. That's an order!"

The postman started heading for the door. "Understood." He was about to walk out, before he looked at Link. "I have decided to flee. It is an order from the Postmaster. I am now free! I can set my own schedule! I don't need this anymore, so here…I'll let you have it!"

The postman took off his hat and put it on Link's head. Then he ran out whooping and hollering, even doing cartwheels. Link walked into the Chateau Romani and walked up to Madame Aroma.

"Did you get the letter?" Link asked.

"Oh, my!" Madame Aroma. "You haven't left, either?"

"I made a promise," Link responded. "I stayed because I had to let you know I found Kafei." 

"Thank you for finding my son," Madame Aroma smiled. "I am contented. You may flee now. But before you do, can I ask you a question? Why did you stay until the very last hour? The moon's about to collide with Termina any second. Why did you stay?"

"Like I said, I made a promise," Link answered. "And it's what a good Bomber would do."

Having said that, Link walked out. He didn't know what else to do. Sure, he made Madame Aroma and the postman happy and he made sure to mark that in his notebook. But what about Kafei? He was in a place Link knew nothing about…not even its location.

"What do I do now?" Link asked Tatl. "It's too late to help Kafei."

"Can we…ACTUALLY SAVE THE WORLD?!" Tatl snapped. "We ARE supposed to be headed for the mountains!!"

"Ok, ok," Link muttered.

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and started playing the Song of Time. Now he would be ready to tackle whatever the mountains had in store for him.

Tomorrow was another day…sort of.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	7. Recalling Snowhead

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


It didn't take Link long to devour his sandwich. But he wanted to rest for a while. It was hard work carrying that enormous fish on foot. So he wanted to drag out this break as long as possible. And somehow, he sensed Malon felt the same way…even though all she had to do was ride on Epona.

Malon smiled warmly. "You're not stopping there, are you?"

Link looked at the sky. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You're not?"

"No," Link admitted. "I told you. I didn't like being there."

"That's not what it sounds like to me," Malon guessed. "You sound like you liked being a good little Bomber."

"Well…maybe I did," Link conceded. "But then things got bad. I saw…Snowhead."

"Snowhead?"

"The big mountain range," Link clarified. "It was the place I was supposed to go next."

"Was it anything like Death Mountain?" Malon asked.

Link shot her a glance. "I wish. There was one big difference between Death Mountain and Snowhead…"

* * *

  


"I'M F-F-FREEZING!!!!!!!!"

Link was surprised he could yell that loud. He was shivering violently in this cold. Even before he got to the Mountain Village, Link could feel the blizzard. And Link wasn't exactly dressed for the cold. A tunic couldn't keep him warm through this blizzard. Link felt like his arms were about to fall off.

"Will you calm down?!" Tatl snapped. "You're going to cause an avalanche."

"S-S-S-Sorry," Link shivered. "But it's s-s-so c-cold."

"You'll get over it," Tatl expressed dryly. "If you feel THAT cold, then let's take a break in this cabin."

Link saw the cabin Tatl referred to. It was a lucky break. Link felt like he was about to catch pneumonia. He went as fast as he could into that cabin, which had a sign by it:

**Mountain Smithy ahead. We sharpen any sword. We work hard so your sword works hard for you!**

Link examined his sword. "You think they can do anything for this?"

"Let's find out," Tatl answered. "Hurry up, already. I'm cold too, you know."

Link went up to the cabin door and opened the door. Behind the counter, Link expected to see a big Hylian man. Instead he found a VERY big…person…covered in armor and a metal helmet.

"H-Hello," Link called out timidly.

"UGOGH! UGOR UGOH UGHOR?"

"Shaddup!"

Link looked to his right to see a small Hylian man, someone he hadn't seen upon entering.

The small man seemed to have just woken up. "Just when I was having a good dream." Then he noticed Link. "Oh! Welcome to the Mountain Smithy, where we take our time to make a good point. I am Zubora, the owner. Pleased to meet you."

"UGO-OH! UGO UGO!"

"Shaddup over there!" Zubora shouted. He looked back at Link and grinned. "That huge fellow over there is my assistant, Gabora. He's all brawn and about as smart as a Deku Stick. Say…did you come to have your sword sharpened?"

Link pulled out his sword. "Can you do anything for it?"

Zubora shook his head. "Well…unfortunately, we're not doing any business right now. It's because of this abnormal cold snap we've been having."

"Abnormal?"

"You think it's this cold all the time?" Zubora chuckled. "No, we've just been having a cold spell." He pointed at a block of ice. "And as you can see, our hearth has been frozen over. The way things are going now, I won't be able to do any business until spring. If I could just do something about that frozen hearth."

"UGO-OH! UGO, UGO!"

"Eh? What's that?" Zubora asked. "You say if we had hot water, we could melt the ice off the hearth? Don't act like you know what you're talking about, you Deku Stick!" Zubora shook his head and looked back at Link. "Oh, he believes a rumor that says long ago there were hot springs somewhere in the mountains near here. Bah! I don't believe such rubbish."

Link put his sword away. "Well…thanks anyway. Hey…have you guys seen some kind of temple or anything like that around here?"

"Never seen it before," Zubora answered. "You see anything like that, Gabora?"

"UGOH UGO!!"

"Nope. We haven't seen anything like a temple. Maybe some of the Gorons might know."

"Gorons?" Link repeated. "Where can I find them?"

"They're up north," Zubora replied. "But I wouldn't count on them. They have it even worse than us right now, and that's pretty bad."

"Uh…thanks anyway."

"So long, kid. Come back in the spring."

"UGO-UGO!!"

Link walked out of the Mountain Smithy pretty disappointed. With all he encountered in Woodfall, a new sword would have been just what he needed. But he forgot about that when he walked out back into the blistering cold. He tried to continue his way up the mountain. But then he suddenly stopped when he heard a voice.

"WHOA-OH-OH!! Up here! Up here!"

Link looked up to see a Goron in a green hat…and not much else. He was shivering just as much as Link was, but he looked like he was out in the cold a lot longer.

"I am so sorry to bother you from such a high place," the Goron said. "But I am very hungry, and I have gotten stuck here. Ooh! It is s-so c-cold. I am so very hungry. I don't think I'm going to make it. I just want to eat once more before I die up here. Something tough and hard to chew. I cannot forget that flavor."

"Uh…I'll see what I can do!" Link hollered out. "But don't die on me!! I'll be back!!"

Tatl suddenly knocked Link over the head. "WE can barely survive up here!! We don't have time to help some Goron. What's wrong with you?!"

"There's always t-time to help," Link shot back. "It's what a g-good Bomber would do."

"You and your stupid club," Tatl muttered. "Can we just keep going?"

"I'll t-try," Link coughed. "But I already feel like I'm getting sick."

Link persevered and continued his way up Snowhead. He hoped he would be able to find the Gorons. Maybe they would know where he could find the next temple.

* * *

  


"I was never so cold in my life," Link continued. "I honestly felt numb all over my body and I felt like my fingers were about to fall off. I couldn't keep going with just a tunic."

Malon didn't say anything. She just had her hands over her mouth. She was obviously trying to picture the pain Link was in at that time.

"And then it got worse when I had to fight off the White Wolfos. But then I finally got to the Goron Village…only to find it empty…"

* * *

  


Goron Village looked to be completely deserted. Nobody was out…then again, who would be? The cold was unbearable. But Link did find one Goron out there. He was desperately trying to curl up to stay warm. Link tapped him on his big back to get his attention.

"Hello?"

The Goron rose up. "It's s-so c-cold. Being the gatekeeper in this cold is h-h-hard. Do you want to enter the Goron Shrine?"

"Goron Shrine?"

"It's down there," the gatekeeper pointed. "I'll open it for you, but you'll have to be quick. I can't keep it open for long. I want it to stay warm in there, so I'll close it right away. Hurry!"

Link jumped down and rushed into the Goron Shrine. The door closed right behind him. And Link immediately felt the warmth overtake him. The numbness started to go away. But then…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Tatl shouted.

"It sounds like a baby!" Link yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"A baby!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

"A BABY!!!"

Link tried to see where that crying was coming from. And on his way, he encountered many of the local Gorons.

"I wish someone would do something! I can feel it pounding in the back of my head!"

"You look like you're doing fine despite all this noise! I can feel it in my gut! It's echoing in my empty stomach!"

But it wasn't until Link saw a Goron standing outside the main room that he got the answers he was looking for.

"Where does this lead to?!" Link asked.

"This is the room of the Goron Tribe's Elder!" the Goron answered. "Do you have some kind of business with the Elder?!"

"Um…I guess so!"

"Unfortunately, he's out! And since the Elder is gone, his son won't stop crying! I wish someone would do something!"

Link walked into the Elder's room and found two more Gorons, holding their ears. Link was ready to hold his ears too. But instead, he walked up to one of the Gorons.

"Why's he crying?!" Link asked.

"The Elder's out!" the Goron replied. "The Elder went to Snowhead and doesn't seem to be coming back! Now his son is so lonely that he won't stop crying! It keeps getting colder outside, and inside we're so cold we could freeze!"

Link didn't notice it until then, but the Goron Shrine was gradually starting to get colder. He began to shiver again, but he tried to control it. Maybe he could do something about this crying.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO HERE!!" Tatl said loudly. "LET'S GO!!"

Link agreed with that. So he went to find the nearest exit and left the Goron Shrine, knowing there had to be a way to help that child.

* * *

  


"So once again, I found myself out in the cold," Link went on. "I was running out of ideas again."

Link hated having to think back to that time. He had wanted to forget the deadly blizzards in Snowhead so much. But now he was reminiscing on every painful memory.

"So you just went out and froze?" Malon asked.

"That…was my initial idea," Link shook his head. "I knew there had to be someplace I hadn't been looking. Then I caught a lucky break…"

* * *

  


Link kept walking through Goron Village, while the blizzards began to get stronger. Link was starting to get that feeling of numbness again. Then he heard a familiar voice call out towards him.

"Hoo-Hoot! We meet again, fairy child. Have my stone statues been of help?"

Link looked up to see the old owl, Kaepora Gaebora. "Yeah, they really have. But for the last time, I'm not a fairy child. I'm a Hylian!"

The owl ignored that. "Well, it seems you may have the strength to change the fate of this land as I had expected."

"You mean I CAN change destiny?" Link asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Indeed it appears that way," the owl answered. "But the road ahead is even more challenging. Many trials await you. Please watch over these Gorons around you. Their land is doomed to be smothered in snow and ice forever. It will become a land where no living thing can survive."

"But you said I could change destiny, right?" Link asked. "Is there any way I can change the fate of this land?"

"You have much enthusiasm, young child," the owl hooted. "That is good. Because without courage and determination, you surely will collapse from the extreme conditions. But if that courage and determination burns bright within you, then that's another story. So will you proceed?"

"Of course," Link replied boldly. "I have to save these Gorons. I can't just let them f- freeze…like I'm doing right now."

The owl nodded. "Hoo-Hoot! You are a child of many strengths. Well, perhaps you do have enough strength to change the fate of this mountain after all. I shall take to the air now, flying toward that shrine across the way, so follow behind me."

Link looked across the wide cliff and saw the shrine on the other side. "You mean over there? But I can't jump that far."

"Do not be daunted by appearances," the owl instructed. "Instead, let your feelings guide you, and the true path shall open before you. Are you ready? Follow behind me!"

The owl started flying away towards the other side. Link couldn't help but think of one thing.

"HEY! Wouldn't it be easier to just give me a lift?!"

"How would that test your courage and determination?" the owl pointed out. "Just follow me. This is a test."

A test. Link was too cold to take a test. But he saw the feathers of Kaepora Gaebora falling down…and landing on air. That could have been the hint Link was looking for. He jumped onto the invisible platforms that the feathers were landing on. One by one, Link crossed the platforms until he reached the other side.

Kaepora Gaebora was impressed. "Hoo-Hoot! I have certainly been assured of your courage and determination. From here on, you must not be fooled by appearances. You must rely on your feelings."

"Feelings?" Link asked. "You mean…as in, I feel cold?"

"No, you dope!" Tatl corrected. "He means instincts!"

"Oh, ok," Link nodded.

"Now enter this shrine," the owl instructed. "Something that will aid you in your quest lies within. Use that item when returning from here."

With that, Kaepora Gaebora flew away, leaving Link on that distant shrine.

"I guess he's not giving us a lift back," Link sighed.

Link shook his head and walked into the shrine.

* * *

  


They were back on the trail again. Link and Malon were on pace to be back at the ranch in about a few hours. But Link felt like it was a lot longer, telling the story and everything.

"What'd you find in there?" Malon asked.

"Something familiar," Link replied. "It was the Lens of Truth. I used to see things that can't be seen with the naked eye. So I used it to make my way back to the other side. But when I got back there, I looked through the lens to see…"

* * *

  


Link was nearly frozen in his tracks…and not because of the blizzard. He didn't expect to see what he was seeing out of the Lens of Truth. In front of him…was a ghost. Floating there was a ghost of a Goron…whom Link recognized.

"D-Darunia?"

The apparition shook its head. "No…that's not me. Wait a minute! Can it be? Are you able to see me? If you truly can see me, then follow behind me."

The ghost began moving away. Link followed behind him with the Lens of Truth. The apparition led him out of Goron Village and back into the Mountain Village. Then the ghost crossed the lake, full of glacier stepping-stones. Link took a deep breath and carefully jumped across each block of ice. Then the ghost started moving up. Link soon found he was stuck.

"There's no way up there!" Link groaned.

"Try the lens," Tatl suggested. "Maybe there's something we're not seeing."

Link looked through the Lens of Truth and saw an extremely high ladder that led all the way up to the top of a very high cliff. Link knew this wouldn't be easy. So he grabbed the lens with his right hand and climbed the ladder with his left (he loved being left-handed). He hit a few dead ends, but despite the blistering cold, Link didn't let it get him down. He knew that he could survive the cold just a little longer. Then Link finally reached the top and saw the ghost enter a cave. But before Link followed him, he saw that there were two Gorons standing by the entrance. One was shivering from the cold. The other was literally frozen solid.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?" Link asked the unfrozen Goron.

"This is the grave where a Goron hero rests," the Goron answered. "I came here to put up the great hero's memorial. But the return route had been blocked by snow, and I can't get back to Goron Village. And even worse, my brother has been frozen solid from the cold."

"That's terrible," Tatl said softly.

"I know," the Goron nodded. "And the way things are looking, I'll be frozen, too. Ohhhh…It's times like this that make me wish I had taken some of the hot springs water I found when I was digging the hero's grave."

"Hot springs?" Link asked. "Can they thaw out your brother?"

"Indeed they can," the Goron answered. "But the hot spring is now covered by the gravestone. I can't move a gravestone that big by myself. But I guess this is what's meant by the Goron saying, 'There's no use in crying over spilt rocks.' But what are you doing here, kid? Did you come to see the grave of the hero?"

"You…might say that," Link shivered. "If you'll excuse me…"

Link left the Goron and walked into the cave holding the hero's grave. There he saw the ghost, who looked so much like…

"Darunia?"

"I told you, that's not me," the ghost said. "But it's true, though. You CAN see me. The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon. It seems that he was telling the truth and you have come.

"No, young man. I am not this 'Darunia'. I am called Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me. This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran." He sighed. "Yes…when I was alive."

A beat.

Darmani put his hand over his eyes. "But alas…I am now dead. I was fine until I marched off to Snowhead by myself, hoping that I could drive off a demon. It had been wreaking havoc on Goron Village. Then the blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley. And now…here I am. How infuriating!

"As I am, I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice. I may have died, but I cannot rest.

"So, you can use magic? The soaring one also told me that you are able to use it. I beg you! Bring me back to life with your magic! Bring me back so that I can save my people!"

Link's heart sank. He didn't know what to tell him. "Uh…I'm sorry. I don't think I CAN bring you back to life. I know you want to help your people, but I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't bring you back."

Darmani bowed his head. "If it is beyond your power, then I beg of you to do this for me instead."

"What is it?"

"Heal my sorrows. Any way that you can do it will suffice. Please…heal my sorrows. You see, medicine works only on the living. It will do me no good. Please, just heal my sorrows. You need not bring me back to life. I know you can do this for me as you are right now. I beg of you. Heal my sorrows."

Link wondered what that meant. "…Heal?"

"Read between the lines," Tatl whispered to Link. "Use the ocarina."

That was all he needed to hear. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the song that would heal Darmani's spirit. Link played the Song of Healing.

Darmani grabbed his head. "What a soothing melody. My sorrows are melting away into that song."

A flash of blinding light filled the room. Link covered his face until the light faded and there was nothing left. The apparition was gone…leaving behind a mask. Link picked it up. It was a Goron Mask. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Darmani one more time.

"I leave my undying feelings with you. The deeds I accomplished while living are carved on my grave. You should read it.

"For the Goron Village, I have asked your assistance. Please save them!"

The voice of Darmani faded away. Link walked up to the gravestone and looked at the inscription, but it was written in the Goron language. To solve that problem, Link decided to put the Goron Mask on for the first time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I guess it still hurts, don't it?" Tatl said, stating the obvious.

Finally the transformation ended. Link was a Goron…and he felt a lot bigger than he was before.

"Whoa, beefy," Tatl giggled. "You look huge."

Link snickered. "Thanks. I think it's a good look for me."

Now that he was a Goron, Link walked up to the gravestone and read the inscription. It said:

**The Goron hero, Darmani the Third rests here. In honor of a great hero, this memorial is inscribed with the knowledge of a great hero.**

Link finished reading the inscription, but suddenly remembered what the Goron outside said. He said he put the gravestone on top of a hot spring. So Link went behind the gravestone and moved it back, releasing the refreshingly hot (and boiling) hot spring water.

Tatl immediately went in. "AHHHH!! That feels good. It beats freezing outside."

"Speaking of outside," Link suddenly remembered. He took a bottle and filled it with the water. "Let's go."

Link walked outside and Tatl reluctantly followed him. She didn't want to leave the hot spring, but knew she couldn't stay there forever. Link went outside and the Goron he talked to earlier immediately gasped upon seeing him.

"Y-You're…NO! No, you're not the great Darmani, are you? Then just whose grave was I making? It was for Darmani, but…you're Darmani, right?"

"Uh…no…"

"Did you come back to life because it was so warm beneath your grave, Darmani?" the Goron asked, ignoring what Link said.

Link ignored that question and took out his bottle of hot spring water. He poured it on the block of ice consuming the Goron's brother. The ice immediately melted and the brother regained consciousness.

"Hunh? What have I been doing?"

"Oh!! Are you all right, brother?" the grateful Goron asked. "You were frozen, but the great Darmani saved you!"

Link groaned. "I'm not…"

"The great Darmani?!" the brother gasped. "What's with you? Are you half asleep?" He turned to Link. "Did you hear this guy? The great Darmani died long ago and is lying in his gr…"

He stopped. Link tried to agree. "That's exactly what…"

The brother raised his arms. "HEEEEE!!! Darmani!!!"

Link groaned again. "I'm not…"

"I was shocked, too," the first Goron interrupted. "But somehow, it seems the great Darmani isn't dead."

The brother looked on in awe. "R-Really?"

"With this, a star of hope appears in Goron Village," the first Goron said. "Great Darmani! Please do something about the blizzard blowing in from Snowhead."

Link shook his head. "But I'm not…"

Tatl suddenly flew near Link's ear and started whispering. "Play along, Link. Look at their faces. If they want to think you're a dead Goron hero, then we shouldn't crush their spirits. They actually have hope."

Somehow, Link knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't just go around masquerading as a dead Goron hero. What if somebody knew he was a fake? ALL the Gorons couldn't be this dense…could they? It looked like Link would have to find out.

"No problem," Link grinned. "You won't have to put up with this blizzard much longer. Because Darmani has returned."

Link was about to make a hero's exit. He always wanted to do that. But as he turned around, he tripped over his foot and fell down.

But the Goron was impressed, nonetheless. "Ooh! So graceful!"

"That's Darmani," his brother added. "A real hero!"

Link learned a lot about the Gorons from this little encounter. He learned that they were hardly the sharpest swords in the armory. Link stumbled to his feet and started climbing down. Maybe everyone else wouldn't be so dense.

* * *

  


"I tried telling them," Link growled. "I really did. But they wouldn't listen. I told them I wasn't Darmani. But they wouldn't listen. So I had to go around pretending to be Darmani, Hero of the Gorons."

"As opposed to being Link, Hero of Time, right?" Malon added.

Link hadn't looked at it that way before. "I…think you're right. Maybe there was a little ego involved. But I didn't make too much of it at that time. I didn't think all the Gorons would fall for such a fairy tale. Boy was I wrong…"

* * *

  


Link continued making his way through Snowhead, now having removed the Goron Mask. While he did have this new, useful transformation, Link still didn't know where to go next. So he looked though the places he hadn't looked yet, such as the place under the bridge. He tried looking through every corner and behind every snowball, but usually found unpleasant surprises like Tektites and Snappers. The Tatl flew over to another snowball.

"Uh…Link? Does this snowball look a little…bigger than the other ones?"

Link examined the snowball. "I think you're right. Let's see what's in here."

He took out a bomb and left it near the snowball. Something in the back of Link's mind told him there would be an even bigger Tektite in there, but he knew he had to find out. Finally, the bomb exploded, taking the snowball apart. And Link saw that under the snowball…was a frozen Goron. Link walked up to the block of ice and saw that this Goron looked a lot older than the other ones. His face was covered in gray hair and he had a hunched back. He started to get the feeling that this was the Elder the other Gorons were talking about.

So Link knew what he had to do. He took out a bottle of hot spring water and poured over the ice, melting it and releasing the old Goron from his icy prison.

The Elder looked around. "Hunh? What was I doing?"

"You were frozen," Link clarified. "I…thawed you out. You must have been like this for hours."

The Elder gasped. "Hours? Then it must already be late. I have to hurry." He tried walking off.

"Where?" Link cut him off. "Can you tell me?"

The Elder examined the ten-year old boy. "You're one we don't see around here much. Have you some business with an Elder like me?"

"Sort of…"

"Hmm…but I haven't the time to join you."

"But where are you going?" Link asked again.

"I'm rushed because of this cold snap brought on by the disturbances at Snowhead that has crippled the village and frozen it in an icy grip. It's the lack of supplies that is leading to the depopulation of Goron Village. And above all, it's the image of my own poor son, crying continually because of this biting cold. As the Elder, I must do something about the situation the village has been plunged into."

"Can I help?" Link offered.

"NO!" the Elder shouted. "This is our problem! We shall not rely on the strength of strangers."

Link tried to say something else to the Elder before he walked off, but he heard Tatl trying to whisper something in his ear.

"He said no STRANGER," Tatl pointed out. "But what about a certain Goron hero?"

"No way," Link muttered. "He'll never fall for it."

"It's worth a try, though," Tatl responded. "Bet you another 50 rupees he does fall for it."

Link agreed to that little wager. He walked over to where the Elder couldn't see him and he put on the Goron Mask.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

After a brief stint of excruciating pain, Link was now a Goron again. He walked out and caught up to the Elder. But Link couldn't believe he was about to do this. The Elder couldn't be as dumb as the other two Gorons he saw. He would never believe he was Darmani. But Link put a hand on the Elder's shoulder anyway.

The Elder turned around. "Hunh? Oh! You're Darmani!!"

Link couldn't believe it. The Elder had also fallen for this disguise. Somewhere behind him, Link could hear Tatl snickering smugly. The fairy had just won the bet.

Link ignored that annoying chuckle and focused on the Elder. "Uh…yeah. It's me, Darmani, the Goron hero."

"But you're supposed to be dead," the Elder pointed out. "Am I hallucinating?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Link mumbled, before shaking it off. "I mean, NO. I am alive! It's…a miracle!"

"Maybe this is also the doing of Snowhead's magic power," the Elder ventured a guess. He hung his head down. "Hmmph…I've been made a fool of. But that's impossible. I refuse to flinch. If I can see past the illusion, you'll vanish in an instant."

Link growled. "I told you I'm not an illusion! I'm VERY real…and very ALIVE…as weird as that may sound. Besides, you have to get back to the village. You're son is making a lot of people deaf in the shrine. He won't stop crying."

"He won't?" the Elder asked. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Maybe because he misses you?" Link suggested.

"He's crying because he misses me?" the Elder repeated. "Why do you know that? I thought you were dead."

"A lot of people think I'm dead," Link responded. "It's just a false rumor…I was just…unconscious…for a really, really, really, REALLY long time. But trust me, I've seen him. He misses you."

The Elder turned around. "My son misses me. Ulp! Forgive me, my child! Your father has work to do!" He looked back at Link. "Darmani…be you a ghost or a figment of my imagination, I no longer care."

Link slapped his head. Maybe all Gorons really WERE dense.

"But if you feel pity for my crying son," the Elder continued. "Then please quietly sing my son to sleep with this song I am about to play on my drum. It is the very same melody that was often played for you when you were young."

The Elder took out a drum and began to play a song on it.

**~o** A…>…<… **o~**

The Elder stopped. "Huh? Uh…let me play it once more."

**~o** A…>…<… **o~**

"Um…wait…I got it now…"

**~o** A…>…<… **o~**

The Elder groaned. "It's no good! I can remember only the beginning. So I'll just teach you the beginning."

**~o** A…>…<…A…>…< **o~**

Link was ready to play the song by taking out his ocarina. But to his surprise, he didn't get an ocarina, nor did he get Deku Pipes. This time, Link got a set of five bongo drums.

"Cool!" he heard Tatl say. "I always liked a set of drums."

Link took his massive Goron hands and began to play the song. The song known as…the Lullaby Intro.

"It's not that I forgot it," the Elder continued. "It's just so cold that I can't play very well. At any rate, I am counting on you. Hurry and play that for my son…uh…unless you're an illusion."

"I'm not," Link assured him. "And I'll go see your son right away."

With his new set of drums and a new song, Link finally had some direction. Now was the time for him to go back to the Goron Shrine.

* * *

  


Link, still in Goron form, was back in the Goron Village and the first person he saw was the gatekeeper. He was still curled up, desperately trying to stay warm. Link could relate. He was so cold, it was starting to get painful. He felt like his fingers were ready to snap off. But Link shook it off and walked up to the gatekeeper and tapped him on the back.

The gatekeeper got up. "Huh? You're Darmani! How? You're alive?!"

Link nodded reluctantly. "I…guess so. And since I'm celebrating being…alive…I want to get into the Goron Shrine."

"No problem, Darmani," the gatekeeper said cheerfully. "Just hurry and get in! I'll have to close it right away."

Link hurried into the Goron Shrine. Again, the door closed right behind him. And once again, Link's ears were deafened by the crying of the Elder's son. Along the way to the Elder's room, Link was bombarded with questions from the other Gorons. They all wanted to know how Darmani could still be alive, which Link couldn't believe. Each and every one of them had fallen for this disguise. They all thought he was Darmani the Third.

After dodging each question, Link finally found himself in the Elder's Room. Link covered his ears and walked up to the Elder's son.

And even he fell for the disguise. "Da-daaaady, daaaady! I'm cooooooold…Daaaady!! Huh? Ahh, Darmi, where's my daddy? Where's my daddy?"

Tatl flew to Link's ear. "Play that stupid song already. I can't take much more of this!!"

Link obliged by taking out his drums and playing the Lullaby Intro.

The Elder's son stopped…momentarily. "That song…that's the song daddy always plays for me before I go to sleep. I'll sing the next part."

**~o** A…>…<…A…>…<…>…A **o~**

Link played the song perfectly. He had played the Goron Lullaby in its entirety. Link looked on in awe as the Elder's son plopped down and fell asleep. Link breathed a sigh of relief. The crying had finally stopped.

Link turned to the other Gorons. "Hey, guys! I did it! He…huh?"

Link could hardly believe it. All the other Gorons had heard the song and they also plopped down and fell asleep.

"Whoa," Tatl looked on. "I think we found a cure for insomnia."

"So what now?" Link asked. "Everyone's asleep."

"Well…we could get some practice in," Tatl suggested.

"What kind of practice?" Link asked curiously.

Tatl flew over to a nearby ramp outside the Elder's room. "Gorons need to know how to roll. So try rolling off this ramp. We'll see how far you can go."

Link curled up like a Goron would and began rolling. With every inch he rolled, his speed began to increase, until Link finally found spikes coming out of his back. Link then rolled off the ramp…but he went a little too high.

****CRASH****

Link collided with a chandelier pot and fell to the ground. As Link landed on the ground, he sat up only to have something hit him on the head.

"OW!" Link moaned. "What hit me?"

Tatl flashed like crazy. "MEAT!!"

"Meat?" Link repeated.

He looked down to see a huge chunk of meat had fallen to the ground. Link was ready to chow down, but suddenly something else entered his mind. He started to remember that promise he made earlier.

"That Goron," Link realized. "I promised to get him something tough and hard to chew." He picked up the meat and started heading out. "Let's go."

"HEY!!" Tatl shouted angrily. "You can't give THAT to him! If he wants something hard to chew, get him a rock!! Link!! Are you listening to me?! Link!!"

Link ignored the indignant fairy. He just continued walking out of the shrine with that piece of meat over his head.

* * *

  


"I knew I had to keep my promise," Link went on. "So I went all the way to Mountain Village and gave that Goron the big chunk of meat. He thanked me and gave me Don Gero's Mask. He looked so happy to have it. I think I might have saved his life. It at least gave him the energy to roll back to Goron Village."

"Then where did you go?" Malon asked.

Link stopped. He put the fish down and walked over under a nearby tree. He sat down and put a hand on his forehead. It pained him to remember what happened next.

Malon stopped Epona and got off. She walked over and sat by Link, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"…Link?"

"I…remember everything about what happened next," Link went on. "It was the scariest thing in my life up to that point…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malon asked.

Link paused before going on. "I think it is time I finally told someone. It happened when I reached the peak of Snowhead…"

* * *

  


Link was finally out of his Goron disguise. But he couldn't shake off the violent cold. As he reached the top of Snowhead, the cold began to overcome him. Tatl flew over to a stone object covered in snow.

"Link!" she called out. "Over here! It's an owl statue!"

Link took out his sword, and nearly dropped it. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, so he couldn't tell if he had a good grip on his sword. But he took the sword and hit the statue. Just as the other owl statues, it flashed a green light and spread its wings.

Link saw his next destination. It was a huge temple on the other side of a very, very long bridge. And it looked like the source of an arctic wind.

"That's the place," Tatl confirmed. "Let's go."

Link was about to go on. But that's when everything that had plagued him since he got to Snowhead finally began to take its toll. He couldn't take the cold anymore. The hours and hours of having the arctic winds and snow hit his bare arms, legs, and face finally got to him. Link saw his arms were turning blue. Then he finally felt his eyes rolling back.

Link fell to the ground. His vision started to blur. He felt like he was dying in this arctic cold. Then he felt like he was losing consciousness.

It looked like this was it. Link really WAS about to die out here…

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	8. Recalling the temple and the race

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Link had wanted to forget about that time so much…when he was inches from death. He looked to see that Malon seemed regretful. Her compassionate face told the story. She was sorry she had brought this up. But Link knew he couldn't stop here. This wasn't just something he could keep bottled up forever. He had to tell someone about it sooner or later. Link was just happy it could be with someone he loved so much.

"I could hardly move," Link continued. "It was the scariest moment of my life…because I thought it was over. I had turned blue and was about to die…"

* * *

  


Link was frozen…not literally (not yet, anyway). He saw his body gradually begin to turn blue. He knew he couldn't last long out in this weather with just a tunic. But he had no idea that this would happen. He was about to die in the cold.

Tatl started flashing as soon as she saw Link. "Link?! Link?! Say something!! Speak to me!! Are you ok?!"

Link struggled to get anything out. But he couldn't utter any words. "T…T…"

Nothing. Link didn't have the strength to say anything. Tatl tried to do something. She flew over Link and tried to do…something. It looked like she was trying to use some of that healing magic every fairy has. But it appeared that what she said was true. She hadn't mastered it…she wasn't even getting anywhere with it.

Tatl groaned and gave up. She flew over to the fallen Link. "Link…please don't die on me. There has to be something we can do. Please!"

Link knew he had one last chance. He used all his remaining strength to move his arm and pull out his ocarina. He slowly moved the instrument up to his lips…and began to play the Song of Time. The blinding light began to flash before him. Link opened was still completely numb and he didn't know where he was. But Tatl was there to confirm it for him.

"We're…back in Clock Town."

Link tried opening his eyes. He opened them to see South Clock Town. It was a lot warmer…but the damage had been done. Link looked at his arms to see he was still blue. But he knew where to go next. He had only one hope. He struggled to get to his feet and stumbled over many times.

Link staggered slowly towards East Clock Town, resisting the urge to black out. Until he finally reached the door he was looking for. But he no longer had the strength to even knock. So Tatl did it for him by ramming the door repeatedly. The door flew open. And standing there was a woman who moaned in pity upon seeing Link.

"A…A…Anju…"

Anju gasped. "You poor boy. You're almost completely blue." She felt Link's cheek. "Oh God! You're practically frozen solid. Let's get you inside."

Anju took the young boy in her arms and carried her up to a room with a fireplace. She put Link on a bed and quickly ran back out. A few minutes later, she came back with a bucket of hot water. She removed Link's boots and moved him to a chair close to the room's fireplace, putting his feet in the bucket. Link finally started to feel better. The shivering was still there, but he started to feel a little warmer.

"Are you feeling better?" Anju asked.

Link nodded weakly. "You…saved my life. Thank you."

"I couldn't just leave you out there," Anju said shyly. "But how did you get this way?"

"Just…came…"

Link couldn't say anything more. Maybe he wasn't feeling as good as he thought.

Luckily, Tatl finished for him. "We just came down from Snowhead. I…managed to keep him alive on the way down, but I knew he couldn't survive much longer if someone didn't care for him. That's why we came here."

"But how did you know to come here?" Anju asked. "I…don't recognize any of you." She looked at Link. "How did you know my name?"

Link coughed. "Someone…in town…told me. I knew…you could…care…for me."

Anju shook her head. "Oh, you poor little boy. Let me get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Anju left Link in front of the fireplace as she walked out to the inn's kitchen. Link looked to his left to see he wasn't alone. An elderly old woman was sitting on a chair right beside him."

Link broke the silence. "Hi."

"Oh, Tortus," the old woman said. "Playing out in the snow again. Didn't I say you'd catch your death of cold?"

"I came close," Link admitted.

"Stubborn child," the old woman sneered. "Well, at least you've learned your lesson. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Good," the old woman said. "Then I will tell you the story of the Carnival of Time. It may be a little long, but I'll read it with some enthusiasm. After all, the carnival is almost here, so it's good for you to learn its meaning.

"The Carnival of Time. Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing, the Carnival of Time is when the peoples of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year.

"For ages, people have worn masks resembling the giants who are the gods of the four worlds. Now it had become a custom for each person to bring a handmade mask to the Carnival of Time. It is said that if a couple united on the day of the festival and dedicated a mask as a sign of their union, it would bring luck."

Suddenly, without meaning to, Link started to get a clue about what that mask really meant to Kafei. The mask that Sakon stole was the mask he and Anju were dedicating to their union. And that was also why they were getting married on the day of the Carnival of Time. It was ancient ritual of luck.

"The centerpiece of the carnival is the clock tower," the old woman continued. "And on the eve of all the festivities, the doors to its roof are opened. From atop the clock tower roof, a ceremony to call the gods is held and an ancient song is sung. All of these festivities for the Carnival of Time are held so that we may ask the gods for a rich harvest in the year to come."

Link suddenly couldn't hear anymore. He felt sleepy. So Link dozed off. But he felt something funny just before he fell asleep. Anju was in the kitchen and the old woman was on the other side of the room.

Yet Link felt…someone kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

  


Link found it hard to go on. "If Anju hadn't been there, I would have died. I knew now that more than ever, I owed it to her to help Kafei. But still, that day hadn't come. There was still a lot more I had to do."

"Did you go back?" Malon asked.

Link nodded. "I had to. But before I did…"

* * *

  


Link finally woke up. It was Anju who shook him awake. She must have thought he was dead, because Link was sleeping heavily.

The old woman on the other side snickered. "Oh, are you awake? I guess that story was a little long for Tortus, wasn't it?"

Link looked up at Anju. "Who's Tortus?"

Anju sighed. "Tortus was my father. He died a long time ago, yet my grandmother always seems to think she's talking to him. She even calls me Tortus sometimes." She looked down and looked at Link with a face of compassion. "Are you feeling better?"

Link responded by getting to his feet and walking over to his boots.

"You must feel better," Anju smiled. "You have the vigor of a ten-year old boy."

"I feel a lot better," Link said as he put his boots on. "Thank you, Anju. I owe you my life."

"Wait," Anju suddenly cut him off. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back," Link answered. "It's a matter of life or death. I have to go back to Snowhead."

"But if you do, you'll be just like you were a few hours ago," Anju frowned. "You can't tell me you're going to Snowhead dressed like that."

Link looked down sheepishly at his tunic. "Well…it's all I have."

"I can't let you leave like that," Anju said firmly. "But maybe I have something you can use."

* * *

  


"Feeling a little warmer?" Tatl asked.

"I'm still a little cold," Link answered. "But it's a lot better than what I had before."

Link owed Anju so much. Not only had she helped save him, but she also helped supply him for his return to Snowhead. In addition to his tunic, Link also had a thick green coat, a scarf, and some long pants. And the beauty of it all was that he could still easily access his sword and shield whenever necessary.

So Link used the Song of Soaring to reach his last owl statue near the place where Link had collapsed. Now he was ready to pick up where he left off.

Link tried to walk up to the walkway that led to the temple, but the winds were extremely fierce. So fierce, in fact, that Link couldn't even walk through them. Suddenly, Tatl started flashing.

"Hey! I think there's something up there! Use the Lens of Truth!"

Link looked through the Lens of Truth to see an enormous Goron sitting at the end of the walkway. He was the one blowing those arctic winds. And then, Link came to another conclusion.

"It was him," he said grimly. "He was the one who killed Darmani."

Link got a look of determination on his face. He took out the Goron Mask and screamed again. The first thing Link noticed was that the clothes Anju packed him hadn't torn. They actually grew with the transformation…, which was a miracle in itself. It was definitely a mystery.

Then Link took out…his drums. He began to play the one melody that would stop this fiendish Goron from blowing his winds of doom. Link played the Goron Lullaby. As the song ended, the Goron began to get sleepy. Link could see it in his heavy eyelids. The Goron tried to fight it, but he could not. He plopped down and fell asleep. But he could not maintain his balance. The huge Goron fell over…and fell down the cliff and into the deep abyss.

Link looked down. "That's for you, Darmani."

Now the path was open…and Link could go on to the Snowhead Temple…and stop whatever was causing this blizzard.

* * *

  


Before this day…before he ever started telling Malon this story…Link never wanted to have to look back at that day where he almost froze to death. But now that he actually told someone, Link felt…better. It was a chapter that bottled up inside Link, and telling about it helped him to remember the positive things that emerged from it. The whole experience got him a lot closer to Anju than he thought…even though she didn't remember any of it.

Malon still looked saddened by that part of the story. "Link…I'm sorry I brought it up. It must've been such a terrible thing for you to go through.

Link tried comforting her with a smile. "Actually…I want to thank you for asking about it. I needed to get that off my chest. It…makes me feel lucky to be alive."

Malon wasn't exactly buying that explanation. Link could see it in her eyes. So Link figured he should just go on.

"But I knew I had to beat whatever it was that was causing that blizzard. And I knew it would be in Snowhead. I didn't run into much trouble at first, besides the usual White Wolfos. But then I had a room with four squares…"

* * *

  


Link suddenly found himself in a room with four squares. But more than that…

"It's a dead end!" Tatl shouted. "Now what?!"

That's when light began to shoot out of three of the squares. Then something began slowly rising out of the fourth one. It was a piggish creature holding a staff. It began running in circles before it sank into the square.

"What is that thing?" Link asked.

"It's a Wizrobe!" Tatl answered fearfully.

"A what-robe?"

"LOOK OUT!!"

The Wizrobe fired from another square. Link knew nothing good could come of that, so he moved out of the way. When the shot hit the ground, it filled the surrounding area with ice. Link knew this Wizrobe had to be very dangerous. So Link pulled out his bow and aimed, but the Wizrobe had sunk into the square again.

Link turned around just as the Wizrobe emerged again. This time, Link met it with an arrow. It sunk in its square again and moved around. But when it rose again, Link turned his head to see another Wizrobe. Link aimed for that one, but the arrow went straight through it and hit the wall.

Link gasped. "It's an illusion!"

Tatl flashed. "DUCK!!"

Link barely ducked in time to avoid the shot. The real Wizrobe had nearly decapitated Link with that one, as the shot went straight at the wall and froze it. Link knew his life could have ended right there.

"How do I know which one is real?" Link asked.

"Use your instincts!" Tatl instructed.

Link took those instructions to heart. He could see one discernable difference in the two fiendish pigmies. One was more transparent than the other. So while the other one began creating a decoy, Link aimed for the true Wizrobe. He fired an arrow and nailed the Wizrobe right in the head. It was all it could take. The Wizrobe went up in a puff of smoke and was defeated.

Link put his bow away and looked at his coat. Some of the sleeve was torn. It looked the Wizrobe had nicked him a little bit. But other than that, Link came out of this battle pretty unscathed…and Link was thankful for that.

* * *

  


"That Wizrobe was…I don't know. What's the word I'm looking for?"

Malon ventured a few guessed. "Fearsome? Brutal? Ugly?"

Link nodded. "Ugly sounds like a good word. But I'm looking for something like…annoying!"

Malon looked at Link inquisitively. "Annoying?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was deadly," Link clarified. "But the fact was that there would be so MANY of them I would have to fight that it got annoying. But anyway, I fought off that Wizrobe and got the fire arrows and I kept going. I continued making my way through the temple until I fought…another Wizrobe."

"I'm starting to see what you mean," Malon frowned.

"Well, I beat him too," Link assured her. "Then after about another few hours, I found myself having to punch the middle post in to take it down a few levels. Then I found my way into the last door and found…"

Malon wanted to know. "What? What?"

Link knew he had to keep going, as weird as it might sound. "I found…"

* * *

  


Link could hardly believe his eyes. When he encountered Odolwa, he fought a gigantic jungle warrior. But now Link was in Snowhead. And in front of him now was a gigantic…goat.

"What is THAT thing?!" Link exclaimed.

"It's Goht," Tatl answered. "Goht with an 'H'. It's the giant masked mechanical goat!"

Before Tatl could give any further explanation, Goht began to run around the circular chamber. Link didn't understand what it was trying to do at first, but then it became painfully clear. It was either trying to trample Link or it was trying to bring the rocky ceiling down on top of him.

"It's too fast," Link told Tatl. "What do I…WHOA!!"

A rock missed landing on Link by inches. The damage being caused by Goht was immense.

"I don't think you can beat it, Link," Tatl said grimly. "But maybe Darmani can, if you catch my drift."

Link nodded. He knew what to do now. He took out the Goron Mask and put it on, doing his usual shriek of agony in the process. As soon as Link became a Goron, he immediately chased after Goht.

Goht tried to elude Link by using bolts of lightning and having wooden stalactites rain down on Link. But Link knew one technique he could use. He avoided the stalactites and unleashed the spikes from his back. The spikes pierced away at Goht and scratched away at its circuits. But Goht got a shot in. It managed to shock Link and knock him down. It tore Link's coat and some of his tunic. As Link fell, Goht continued its path of destruction by circling the chamber again.

Link noticed one thing as Goht began running away again. There was a big wire hanging out from where Link pierced the metal skin. So Link just stood and waited.

"What are you doing?!" Tatl demanded. "That thing's about to run you over."

"I know what I'm doing!" Link assured the fairy.

He knew he had to time this just right, though. Otherwise, Link would be trampled. And he didn't have much time to rethink his plan, because Goht was approaching fast. Link could hear the mechanical beast's wicked growl as he came closer. It was a long few seconds, and when Goht finally ran past him, Link took action. Link reached up for the loose wire and pulled it out.

That wire must have been a vital part of the mechanical beast's operation, because now Goht was out of control. Sparks began to fly from where Link pulled the wire. Goht began throwing its head around like crazy. Despite all that, though, Goht continued running…until it hit the wall. Goht collided with the wall and shattered its head. To finish it off, rocks from above fell onto the wicked beast, destroying it.

"Wow!" Tatl exclaimed in amazement. "That was incredible!"

Link nodded modestly and walked over to the remains of Goht. He dug through the rocks and pulled out the mask that Goht was wearing. And as Link pulled the mask off of Goht, a light began to illuminate around him. It was just like when he beat Odolwa. It looked like he was being taken to that strange place again.

* * *

  


"Goht was pretty tough," Link continued. "And it didn't do me any favors to know that I'd have to beat him over and over again to get things done."

"Yeah, tell me about that later," Malon waved her arm. She was obviously intrigued. "Tell me what happened when you stepped into the light."

Link took a deep breath. "I stepped into the light and I found myself in that weird place again. And I met up with another giant…"

* * *

  


Link looked around. He was surrounded by clouds, just like the first time. And in front of him, Link saw another giant standing by the first giant he saw. He looked like the first giant he saw, but Link knew it was a different giant. And the giants began crying out.

"W-What exactly are all of you?" Tatl asked.

The giants continued crying out.

"What are they saying?" Link asked.

Tatl tried to make it out. "…Guardians…they're saying they're guardians."

The giants both nodded.

"So…you're protective gods?" Tatl asked.

The giants nodded again.

"That's why you're in the temples," Tatl concluded. "But…why are the protective gods…?"

Tatl didn't get to finish her question. The giants started walking out.

"HEY!!" Tatl shouted. "Are you listening to me?! Where are you going?!"

Link shook his head. There would be no answers on this day. The light started to brighten again and he was being taken back.

* * *

  


"I still didn't know anything about those giants," Link continued. "And I didn't know how they'd help me against the Skull Kid. All I knew was that I was halfway done. I only had two temples left. But with all that I went through to clear that second temple, I didn't know what to expect after that."

"I bet it must've taken you days," Malon said.

"Not exactly," Link shook his head. "Actually…by the time I was done, it was only 9:00 PM. And you wouldn't believe what I saw when I was done."

"What'd you see?" Malon asked curiously.

"The snow…had all melted," Link explained. "There was nothing left of the blizzard. All the flowers were even blooming. Even the…ugh…bees were out. And I knew that if everything had melted, I knew I had to make one stop."

* * *

  


Link was excited. Not just because the snow had melted, but because he also knew what that meant. If everything had melted, it meant Link could go back to the Mountain Smithy. So he did. And once again, he was greeted by Gabora.

"UGOH UGO!!"

"What's that, Gabora?" Zubora asked. "Have we got a customer?" The small man looked at Link. "Hello there. Can we help you?"

Link pulled out his sword. "My sword…can you do anything for it?"

"UGOH UGO UGOH!!"

"You bet," Zubora clarified. "Just leave your sword here overnight and pick it up in the morning."

Link nearly jumped for joy. "Wow! Thanks! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"

"Glad we could help," Zubora nodded. "Of course…your sword can't stay this way."

Link frowned. "Huh?"

"After about 100 or so strikes, your sword will lose its sharpness," Zubora continued. "Isn't that right, Gabora?"

"UGO, UGO UGOH!!"

"You see?" Zubora added. "The changes we make won't be permanent."

Link was obviously disappointed. "They won't? Isn't there any way they can be?"

Zubora thought about that. "There is ONE way. If you can get some Gold Dust, then not only can we make the changes permanent, but we can also make the sword even sharper. Just bring us the Gold Dust by tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Ok!" Link said cheerfully. "I'll find some…Gold Dust."

Feeling excited, Link walked out of the Mountain Smithy. But leave it to Tatl to bring his head out of the clouds.

"Where are you going to find Gold Dust?" Tatl muttered dryly.

"Maybe someone in Goron Village knows," Link suggested. He took out his Goron Mask and grinned. "Maybe they'll tell Darmani."

* * *

  


It didn't take Link to find out how to get Gold Dust. One of the Gorons in the shrine told him it would be offered as a prize in the Goron Races. The only catch was that the Goron Racetrack was being blocked by a pile of boulders. So Link was directed to the Powder Keg Shop. Link, in his Goron form, went to the Powder Keg Shop and found a huge Goron.

"Can I help you?" the big Goron asked.

"I'd like a powder keg," Link said bluntly.

"Whoa, whoa," the Goron backtracked. "Not just anybody can use a powder keg. You must be tested first." He took out a powder keg barrel and dropped it next to Link. "As a test, you must take this powder keg and clear those boulders blocking the Goron Racetrack."

A break. Link had somehow lucked out. But there was one thing missing, though.

"Uh…you got a light?" Link asked.

The big Goron nodded and took out a lighted Deku Stick. Unfortunately, what he did with it wasn't exactly what Link wanted. He lit the powder keg right there.

"If you can clear the boulders before this powder keg explodes, then I'll license you to carry powder kegs. Good luck. Because it doesn't look like you have much time."

Link was ready to panic. He took the powder keg and started running out. On his way to the Goron Racetrack, he had to combat a few Wolfos, who picked the worst possible time to attack. But eventually, Link made it. He set the powder keg down and waited for the explosion, until…

"Hi, Darmi."

Link gasped and turned around. The Elder's son was standing right in the range of the impending explosion. Link wasted no time in grabbing the child and moving him out of the way, just as…

****KABOOM****

…the powder keg exploded. The boulders had been cleared out and the Goron Racetrack was open.

The Elder's son shook out of Link's grip and headed inside. "Oh, boy! The racetrack's open. Come on, Darmi! You can show everybody how fast you are!"

Link shook his head and made his way inside. It didn't take long for the Goron Racetrack to fill up with many Gorons from Goron Village. While some were spectators, most of them wanted a piece of the action. But Link knew he had to win. He wanted that Gold Dust.

So Link entered the race and lined up right next to the other racers. He looked up to see a large crowd in the stands waiting to see a good race. And Link would give it to them. He even saw that Tatl had flown up to the stands.

Tatl giggled. "Good luck…Darmani."

Link gave Tatl the thumbs up and curled up, getting ready for the race to begin.

The Goron at the starting line prepared to wave the flag. "3…2…1…GO!"

The Goron waved the flag and the race was on. Link was the first off the starting line and the other Gorons all followed. Link had the lead momentarily, but two Gorons riding along the inside track soon passed him. But the two Gorons in front of him soon clashed and both swerved and hit the wall. Link once again had the lead.

Soon, there were ramps in front of him. Link missed the first two and one of the Gorons flew in front of him. But he didn't last too long. He ended up falling to the track below when he miscued on a ramp. Link found himself in the lead again.

Another Goron tried to pass Link by using the inside track, but he soon found a rude surprise waiting for him. That Goron hit a bomb flower that was planted on the track. The explosion nearly knocked Link off course. Then Link could see a big obstacle in front of him. It was a series of trees. Link narrowly dodged each tree as some of the Gorons behind him crashed into them. Just as Link thought he had dodged every tree, he saw there was one in front of him and he was heading straight for it. There was only one thing Link could do. He unleashed his spikes and sliced right through the tree, splitting it in half. The two halves fell, knocking more Gorons off course.

Link was finally coming down the home stretch. He could see the finish line. But just then, a Goron came out of nowhere. Apparently, he had survived all the disasters that had taken place in this race and was catching up fast. He was taking the inside track and was literally running neck and neck with Link.

Then they crossed the finish line…at about the same time.

Unfortunately, once Link had gone for so long, he didn't know how to stop. He crashed right into the wall, nearly knocking himself out.

Tatl flew up to him from the stands. "Wow! Great race! Uh…are you ok?"

Link only had one question. "Did…I…win?"

Tatl didn't know what to say. "Uh…I…don't know."

The Goron at the finish line didn't know either. "It's a photo finish! Can I have the pictograph please?" The Goron was handed a pictograph. "It's down to Darmani…"

Everyone looked at Link.

"…and Baroni!"

Everyone looked at the other Goron who crossed the finish line as he raised his arms. He was seemingly positive he had won.

"And the winner is…"

The Goron looked at the pictograph closely. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"DARMANI…by a hat!!"

Link and Baroni ran over to see the pictograph. It was true. Link's hat had flopped over past the finish line. He had literally won by a hat.

Baroni was amazed. "Congratulations, Darmani! But can I ask you something? How does your hat stay on your head while you're rolling?"

Link didn't know how to answer that. "Uh…it's just a trick I do."

The Goron who examined the pictograph handed Link a bottle. "And to our winner, we give a bottle of Gold Dust. Congratulations!"

Link held his bottle high in the air. He knew what he could do with this bottle…and he was excited.

* * *

  


"I don't know how to describe that race, Malon," Link smiled. "I mean…what's the word I'm looking for…"

Malon tried guessing. "Weird? Dangerous? Scary?"

"FUN!" Link grinned. "That race was probably the most fun I'd ever had during one of my quests. And with that victory, I got the Gold Dust I wanted so much."

"You did remember to check in with the powder keg guy, right?" Malon pointed out.

Link nodded. "I almost forgot, but I did. He gave me license to use powder kegs and then I went back to the Mountain Smithy with the Gold Dust. Zubora agreed to make me a new and improved sword that would never break, nor would it ever lose sharpness."

"You know, Link, I'm enjoying this story so far," Malon said bluntly. "But there's just one detail you're forgetting about."

"What's that?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HORSE?!"

"You still remember that?" Link grinned.

"Isn't that why I asked about this in the first place?" Malon huffed, with her arms crossed. "I want to know what happened to Epona!"

"Well, you're in luck," Link said cheerfully. "Because this is the part of the story where I find Epona."

"I'm listening," Malon raised her eyebrow.

Link braced himself. "Now that I was able to use powder kegs, I went straight to buy one at the Bomb Shop in Clock Town. And now that I had that powder keg, I went to blow up that boulder blocking the entrance to the ranch. Then I entered the ranch, where everyone was lot more normal…"

* * *

  


Link wanted to see how everyone was at the ranch. The last time he came to Romani Ranch, Romani was practically a zombie and Cremia was stricken with grief. Hopefully, things would be different this time. But that's when Tatl made a startling discovery.

"Link? Isn't that your horse?"

Link gasped and realized that the fairy was right. For the first time in what had to be weeks (or hours, depending on your view), Link saw his beloved horse. Behind a gate, was Epona. Link ran up to the gate and looked Epona in the eyes. Not only was Link happy to see his horse again, but he knew now that Malon wouldn't kill him whenever he got back to the ranch. Epona was safe.

"Hi!"

The sudden call caught Link off guard. He turned around to see Romani, who was much more energetic this time around.

"I've never seen you around here before," Romani said. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Link asked, returning the question.

The young girl giggled. "I'm Romani. I was given the same name as the ranch. So tell me, what's your name?"

"Link."

"Link? It's a nice name, but…I think I might have a better name for you. Hmm…a green kid with a fairy…your name will be…"

Link was about to cringe. He knew what was coming. "Don't say it."

"Grasshopper."

Link raised his head and looked at the girl strangely. "Grasshopper?" It was definitely different than 'Fairy Boy', Link knew that much.

"That's right," Romani nodded. "Grasshopper. That's the name Romani gives you. See you're wearing green clothes, and you patter around when you walk, so Grasshopper it is."

"But I'm not a bug!" Link pointed out. He almost liked the sound of 'Fairy Boy' better…almost. "Oh, well. So what are you doing out here?"

"Romani was just practicing…for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Link asked.

"THEY are coming," Romani said ominously.

"THEY?" Link repeated. "THEY who?"

"You know, THEY," Romani went on. "THEY…THEY come at night…every year when the carnival approaches. They come riding in a bright, shining ball. A whole lot of them come down…and then…they come to the barn…to steal our cows!"

Link only had one word. "Weird."

"Isn't it?" Romani agreed. "My older sister won't believe me. But Romani must protect the cows. Hey, Grasshopper, I'm recruiting for an assistant right now. You're a boy, aren't you?"

"Last time I checked."

"Won't you try?" the little farm girl asked.

Tatl flew down to Link's ears and whispered into them. "Maybe this THEY is what caused all the problems we saw last time we were here. I think we should help."

Link agreed with that. "Yeah, I'll help."

"Great!!" Romani jumped for joy. "Now that's the spirit, Grasshopper. Ok, then, I'm going straight into my strategy. They'll approach all over the ranch. They'll aim for that barn and approach it slowly, so hit them with arrows so they can't get in. You got that? And one important thing."

"What's that?" Link asked curiously.

"DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, leave the ranch! In fact, I don't know if you ARE ready."

Link took offense to that. "What do you mean? I'm ready!"

"Ok, then prove it," Romani challenged. "We'll practice right now. There are 10 ghost-shaped balloons in the ranch, so hurry and burst them all. If you rake over 2 minutes, you're out. Ready?"

"Well, actually," Link began to point out. "I need a horse."

"Ok, which one?" Romani asked.

Link pointed at Epona. "That one!"

Romani nodded and went to open the gate. For the first time in a long time, Link mounted Epona. Then Romani started timing him.

Link went straight for each balloon. He popped many of them in a matter of seconds. He went all around the ranch. He rode behind the barn, in front of the cucco shack, and around each and every tree. Link popped each balloon with relative ease. After a good minute and a half, Link had popped all 10 balloons.

Romani was impressed. "1'39"61. That's great! You two work perfectly together!"

Link stroked Epona's mane. "It's true. We make a good team."

"Then I'll teach Romani's horse-calling song to you, Grasshopper," Romani said. "Now you two keep getting along and go practice some more. She seems to like this song."

**~o** ^…<…>…^…<…> **o~**

It was a familiar tune. It was Epona's Song. It was the song Malon's late mother taught to her. And it was one of Link's favorite songs. Link played the soothing melody for Epona as Romani continued.

"When your arrow hits these, they burst into nothing, but the real ones will keep popping up. If they get in the barn, we lose. They run away at first light of the sun, so we'll have to keep fending them off until then."

"How long is that?" Link asked.

"Hmm…we start at 2 AM. The sun rises at 5 AM. A good three hours."

Link slapped his forehead. This would be a LONG night.

"So don't be late, Grasshopper," Romani demanded. "We start at 2!"

Romani walked away into the barn, but Link figured he wasn't going anywhere. He marked this encounter down in his Bombers' Notebook and knew he couldn't leave. He had to mark down any significant events that occurred in this ranch. After all, the time would come when Link would have to be on a tight schedule if he wanted to save Termina AND make everyone happy.

Soon the clock struck six and Link decided to look around some more. So went into the house by the shack. Link saw the two sisters, Cremia and Romani sitting at the table. Cremia stood up at the sight of Link.

"Oh, my? Did you come from town?"

Link nodded. "Yeah…Clock Town."

"…Then that means…Milk Road is open to traffic!" Cremia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! I can deliver milk to town now!" Cremia giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Welcome to Romani Ranch, Chateau Romani's Village. I am the ranch owner, Cremia. She's my sister, Romani."

Romani waved. "We've met. Haven't we, Grasshopper?"

"Oh, yeah," Link muttered. It was a dead heat between Grasshopper and Fairy Boy for which name Link disliked the most. "We were going to protect the cows or something."

"Those cows?" Cremia asked. "They're our special cows. We put the cows to pasture when morning comes. Do you know about the Romani breed?"

Link shook his head. "No."

"The special Romani-bred cows are the source of Chateau Romani, the most desired of forbidden milk. It is a mystical milk that fills you with magic power."

"Magic milk?" Link asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh. If you seek the dreamy milk of Chateau Romani, please visit Latte, near Clock Town's East Gate." Cremia paused. "How was my sales pitch? Be honest."

"Eh…it was ok," Link admitted. "I like the part about the magic milk. Sounds mysterious."

"I wonder if I said it just like how it's written in the brochure," Cremia thought aloud.

Romani sighed. "That again, sister? I'm sick of hearing it."

"I'm supposed to!" Cremia shot back. "It's work! Work!"

The conversation went on like that. Link had a lot of time to kill, though. It was only 7 PM.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	9. Recalling Romani Ranch and the Gerudo Pi...

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


"That must've been weird."

"What?" Link wondered. "The part about the aliens?"

"No," Malon chuckled. "Watching someone who looked like me at 17 argue with someone who looked like me at 10."

Link hadn't thought of that. "It did look like something unnatural. It was like I was in that legend, you know, the one about that Twilight Zone thing."

"So the Hero of Time was arranged to battle UFO's," Malon smiled. "What did you do then?"

"I had to wait until 2 AM. Then THEY came…"

* * *

  


As soon as 2 AM arrived, Link saw Romani head straight for the barn, armed with her bow.

"Get ready, Grasshopper," she said. "Because they're here!"

Link turned around to see she wasn't kidding. A bright, shining ball fell down on the ranch. THEY were here. Aliens began to bombard the ranch. Link couldn't help but notice the shivers going down his spine. He had never confronted things from outer space before.

As soon as they came down, Link began firing arrows. Each one connected with an alien, but every time one went down, another rose in its place. This was getting scary. Each alien began coming closer to the barn and Link continued firing arrows like crazy.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly. Link had to refill on arrows every few minutes and each time he did, the aliens came closer. Link continued picking off each alien that came closer to the barn. Then he saw one heading for Epona. Link ran towards that alien and aimed an arrow for it. He aimed carefully, so that he wouldn't strike Epona. The arrow flew and hit its target accurately. Link suddenly heard Romani's dog. He turned around to see that he left the barn door unattended and an alien was nearly there. Link reached for an arrow, but to his horror, the quiver was empty. There was nothing more he could do. It appeared as if the UFOs had won.

Then the sun rose. The aliens shrieked in pain and went away in a puff of smoke. Link once again saw that bright, shining ball. But this time, it went back into the sky. It was all over.

Romani came out of the barn. "We did it…we won." She ran over and hugged Link. "Thank you! Thanks to you, the cows are giving thanks, too."

Link blushed. "It was nothing. They didn't even come close."

"Liar," Tatl muttered.

"Who asked you?" Link growled through clenched teeth.

Romani suddenly gasped. "It's 5 AM. I've got to get back to bed before my sister wakes up. Well, I'll see you later…Little Hero." Romani kissed Link on the cheek and rushed back to bed.

Link was starting to feel a little ego boost. Little Hero. He liked that.

* * *

  


It had been days, but Link and Malon finally found themselves back at Lon Lon Ranch. Link couldn't help but wonder what Talon and Ingo would say. He was only supposed to have ONE day off. But hopefully, he could make it up to them by handing them this humongous fish he caught. He was about to walk in, but Malon walked Epona right in his path.

"You're not going in now, are you?" she asked mischievously.

"Why…do you ask?"

"I'm wondering what you did on your first day with Epona back," Malon answered.

"Oh, well I can tell you," Link smiled. "I talked to Cremia the next morning and she offered to give me a lift back to Clock Town at 6 PM. It was perfect because I'd find out some more about them and what I could do to help them. But I also knew I had some time to kill. So now that I had my trusty horse back, I went to pay the Gorman Brothers another visit…"

* * *

  


Link casually rode Epona into the Gorman Track. The Gorman brothers were going about their business, just like the last time he saw them. After battling the UFOs, Romani gave Link a bottle of milk. He was hoping to get another free sample to compare with that icky looking Gorman milk.

But just then, the oldest Gorman noticed Epona. "Is that puny thing your horse?"

Link felt insulted. "Hey! What's wrong with this horse?"

"It can't compare to our Gorman horses," the youngest Gorman sneered. "Look at the size of it. I bet it can't even do a lap around the Gorman Track."

"Yeah," the oldest Gorman added. "I find it an insult that he'd want to race us with it."

Link originally came here to get some milk. But these two Gorman Brothers had insulted his horse. He couldn't let them get away with that.

"So you want to race?" Link asked. "Then let's go. I bet Epona can smoke you two and your Gorman horses."

The youngest one snickered. "Hey, brother. He wants to challenge us to a Gorman race."

"Then we'll give him one," the oldest one complied. "…For a price."

"How much?" Link asked.

"10 rupees," the older Gorman answered. "On the spot."

Link tossed each Gorman a blue rupee. "Done. Let's race!"

Grinning from ear to ear, each Gorman pocketed his five rupees and went into their Gorman shack to retrieve their Gorman horses. Then they went out to the track's starting line. Link followed and positioned himself between the two brothers. The oldest Gorman made the countdown.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The race was on, but as each Gorman left the starting line, their horses kicked dirt in Link's face. It was enough to stall Link for a few seconds, but he was soon off and running as well. He ran Epona around the track as fast as she could go, until Link finally saw the two Gorman Brothers in front of him. He directed Epona towards the inside track and Link soon found himself side by side with the two brothers.

Then Link saw the trees. He maneuvered Epona around each tree, but the youngest Gorman made the mistake of trying to knock Link off course. The young Gorman tried to bump Link with his horse, but couldn't see the obstacles ahead of him. The horse screeched to a halt and the younger Gorman was sent flying off his horse, crashing into a tree.

Now Link only had to catch up to the oldest Gorman brother. It wasn't easy though. The sneaky Gorman tried blinding Link with dirt he had stowed away in his overalls. It almost worked. Link barely had time to move Epona away from the tree in front of him. Then Link saw the final obstacle in front of him. It was a huge gate. He had confidence in Epona. Link knew she could make the jump. So Epona increased her speed and even caught up to the older Gorman. Then the gate came. Epona successfully made the jump. Gorman's horse…didn't. Gorman's horse jumped the gate, but fell right after it landed and the oldest Gorman fell off. Link had a clear path and successfully crossed the finish line.

Link jumped off Epona and congratulated his brave horse. The Gorman Brothers walked up to Link in disbelief.

"I can't believe we lost!" the oldest Gorman whined. He reached for something, but his brother stopped him.

"Uh…wait a second, big bro," he said. "I wonder if we can give that to this guy?"

"What?" Link asked curiously. "Give me what? I want to know!"

"We gotta give him something," the oldest Gorman responded. "Well, he's a kid, so what could he do with it? It should be fine."

The older Gorman Brother handed Link a mask. It looked like a hood of some weird creature. Link had never seen it before.

"What…is it?" he asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Tatl chided. "It's a Garo Mask. It's the mask of the weird ninjas that inhabit Ikana Village."

Ikana Village. It sounded familiar. But it didn't hit Link at that moment. He was just happy he had a victory over these Gorman Brothers. The expressions on their faces were priceless.

"And do us one more favor, kid," the old Gorman included.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone where you got this mask," he instructed. "It's a secret."

Link didn't say anything. He just nodded and left. It seemed like everyone in Termina had a secret. Maybe he would never learn the truth about all of those secrets. Maybe he wasn't meant to. But Link knew this much.

He still had to meet Cremia at six.

* * *

  


Malon looked proud. Link could see by the way she was stroking Epona's mane.

"I always knew you were faster than any other horse," she said softly. "Even at that age, I knew you were faster. Oh, Epona. You don't know how proud of you I really am."

It warmed Link's heart to see such an exchange. It's what Link loved the most about Malon. The fact that she showed love and compassion for pretty much every living creature. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he had to keep this a secret from her for so long. It was obvious that Malon and Epona had been lifelong friends. But it's not like Link ever lost her. He got her back.

"What did you do after you left the track?" Malon asked Link, still petting her horse.

"Like I said, I had to meet Cremia at six. I was pretty cocky after that race. I was still basking in my victory over those two Gorman Brothers. It's too bad it wasn't the last I'd see of them…"

* * *

  


The howl of the Wolfos meant it was six o'clock. So Link walked out of the ranch house and went outside to see Cremia loading up her wagon. It was full of Chateau Romani milk.

Cremia turned her head to see Link. "Well hi there, little guy. I'm delivering milk to the milk bar in Clock Town. You want a lift back?"

Link couldn't refuse that warm smile. "Sure."

"You can stand here in the back next to all the milk bottles," Cremia said. "And I'll have you back in town in no time."

Link loaded up in the back of the wagon as Cremia prepared to head out.

The 17-year old farm girl sighed. "That's great. Tonight I'm kind of lonely. I welcome company."

On those words, Cremia started moving the wagon. She started heading out of the ranch as she told her story to Link.

"I guess it's been a while since dad died now," Cremia began. "I've had to raise Romani on my own. We've been living here all our lives. And lately…life hasn't been so grand out here."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Strange things have been happening," Cremia replied. "Our cows have been getting spooked. Milk bottles have been shattered on the floor. Somebody's been doing something. I just don't know who. …Or if it's even the work of one. But I have my suspicions."

Link had his suspicions also. When he thought of trouble at this ranch, his first two suspects became two certain mustached brothers.

"Even Romani has been acting strange," Cremia continued. "She's talking about how we were going to get invaded by aliens. She talked about how the aliens would come down and steal our cows. She's even training with a bow, getting ready to fight off the aliens. Oh, but that's silly."

Link shook his head. If only she knew.

Cremia looked up at the sky. "Hey, you're from Clock Town, aren't you?"

Link stuttered. "Uh…sort of."

"What are the townsfolk saying about that moon up in the sky?"

Link honestly didn't know how to answer that. He knew he was halfway through his quest. But he also knew he was far from finished. He also thought back to the meeting the mayor was having.

"They're…kind of split. Some think it'll fall. Others think it's nothing."

"Well, what do you think?" Cremia asked.

Link took a deep breath. "I wouldn't worry about it. I have a feeling this world will be just fine."

"It must be nice in Clock Town this time of year," Cremia smiled. "I haven't been there since the boulder landed on Milk Road. It's a shame. I really wanted to see my friend. Her name's Anju."

That name got Link's attention. Cremia was friends with Anju. It was a weird coincidence.

"I haven't talked to Anju for a while," Cremia continued. "She's due to get married in two days. But word has it that Kafei's been lost. I hope somebody finds him soon."

"I think somebody's working on it," Link grinned.

Cremia nodded and looked up at the sky again. "I wonder if that moon really is going to fall? I mean, nobody knows for sure. And no one can tell the future."

That thought never hit Link. He didn't know what these next two temples had in store for him. What if the unthinkable happened? He already had a near brush with death in Snowhead. Could he survive another close call?

Suddenly, Cremia stopped the wagon. Link saw why. Milk Road was blocked. This time, it was by a gate. And there was also a detour sign.

"I don't like this," Cremia thought aloud. She looked back at Link. "Boy, get your bow ready."

Cremia turned the wagon to enter the detour. Link found this path to look very familiar. Then it hit him. He was just here. They were crossing through the Gorman Track.

Cremia sighed. "First Milk Road is blocked by a boulder and now…we have to take this detour through ugly country."

The wagon soon started going faster. Cremia was obviously rushing through this area.

"Are you ready, boy?" she called out. "I'm going to try to get us through here as fast as I can! If anyone tries to steal my bottles, pick them off with an arrow. If we get through this, I'll have a big thanks for you."

Cremia tried moving the wagon as fast as it could go, but Link knew what was coming. This reeked of a setup. And sure enough…

"WAAAAAAAAHHH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two masked riders emerged from the bushes, but Link knew exactly who they were. It was the Gorman Brothers and they were obviously up to no good. They chased the wagon as Link took aim with his bow. He fired a barrage of arrows, but hit nothing. The Gorman Brothers started getting closer as Link continued to miss.

"Nice going, Link!" Tatl growled. "You picked a GREAT time to go into a slump!"

Link ignored her and continued firing. Finally he got an idea. Cremia was going through those same trees that Link raced through earlier. Link aimed an arrow at one of the passing trees. He fired an arrow and hit a beehive. The beehive fell right over the younger Gorman Brother's head.

"OW! OW! BEES!! GET 'EM OFF!!!!!"

The youngest Gorman Brother lost control of his horse and swerved right into his brother's path. The two Gorman Brothers collided and fell right on top of each other. Link started laughing as the two brothers started placing blame on the other.

Link also decided to rub it in. "Take that!!! You Ingo wannabes!!!!!"

Cremia shook her head. "Ingo wannabes. I'm not even going to ask what that means."

With the two Gorman Brothers out of commission, Cremia was free to escape with her shipment intact. Link saw the exit and was glad to see that the Gorman Brothers' plot had failed. Cremia continued towards Clock Town with no further trouble and stopped at the East Clock Town gate.

"Wait right here, boy," Cremia smiled warmly. "I'll be right back."

She took the shipment of milk bottles and headed in. Link still couldn't shake off the unreal resemblance she had to Malon…at age 17.

"Gorman Brothers," Tatl huffed. "I can't wait until we have to do that AGAIN!!"

Link knew it was too good to be true. Tatl was right. Whenever Link played the Song of Time, all his progress would be erased and he'd have to go through all this again. …Or would he?

"Actually…" Link began. "I might have a plan to fix those Gorman Brothers good. Heh, heh. I have to write this one down." He wrote something down near the Gorman Brothers entry in his Bombers' Notebook.

As soon as he finished writing that down, Cremia came back out. The cheerful expression on her face warmed Link's heart.

"Mr. Barten was happy to get his first delivery in a while," she giggled. "Thank you. You were pretty cool. This isn't very big, but accept my thanks."

Cremia took out a big cow mask and handed it to Link. Then he recognized it. It was the one he saw on the bar door when he went to see Madame Aroma on that last night. It was Romani's Mask, the mask of a Latte Bar member.

Cremia sighed deeply. "By doing one good deed, a child becomes an adult. That mask is only given to a limited number of adult customers. It's proof of membership. I now acknowledge you as being an adult."

Link had been an adult before. He didn't care for it too much at that time. But never before had someone acknowledged him as an adult at age 10. It made him feel…happy.

Cremia got back on the wagon and was ready to go back. "Will I see you again, boy?"

Link knew the answer to that. "Oh…I'll see you again. And please…call me Link."

Cremia giggled. "Ok…Link. Then I'll see you around."

As Cremia rode off, Link couldn't help but think of Malon. He hadn't seen a grown-up Malon since before he defeated Ganondorf. And Cremia looked every bit like her. With each second he thought of Malon, Link became sad.

He missed her.

* * *

  


Night had fallen and Link was ready to continue his story under the stars. He had just presented Talon with that enormous fish he caught and was given the duty to wash it off the next day for taking an extra day off. But Link didn't think of that. He was waiting for…

"Link?"

Link scooted over to leave Malon a seat near the stable. By all means, he could have stopped telling this story by now. Malon just wanted to know what happened to Epona. But once Link started, he found he couldn't stop. He had to tell her the WHOLE story.

"Where was I?" Link asked, as he gazed into Malon's eyes.

Malon couldn't resist. She gave Link a kiss on the forehead. "You had just helped that girl deliver her milk…you know…that girl who looked just like me."

"That's right," Link remembered. "With all that done, Tatl said I should go to Great Bay. So I did…and then things turned upside-down…"

* * *

  


Link took Epona and rode out of West Clock Town. He could see the gate blocking his path, but he knew it was nothing Epona couldn't handle. Link increased his speed and Epona jumped the gate with ease.

"Wow!" Tatl marveled. "That's some horse!"

Link nodded. He was proud of Epona and all she could do. Once at the shore, Link jumped off and looked out into the ocean. The water seemed murky. Even the signs pointed out that the water was murky. There was no sign of life, other than the Leevers. Then Link saw the seagulls out by the water.

"Aren't the seagulls kind of close to the shore?" Link wondered.

Tatl soon started flashing. "I think I see why!"

Link tried to see what the fairy meant. Then he saw it. The seagulls were flying by a fallen Zora. It looked like he was in desperate need of help. Link immediately leaped into the ocean and started swimming towards the Zora. He could hear him begging for help.

"Unghh…somebody…Unghh…please…G-gu-hu. Get me…to shore…"

Link knew this would take a lot of strength. He grabbed the Zora by the arm and started dragging him to shore. When he got close, the Zora shook himself from Link's grip and struggled to get to his feet. With his last ounce of strength, he got up and started walking onto the beach. Then…he fell.

Link ran up to the fallen Zora. "Are you ok?"

Tatl knocked Link over the head. "What do YOU think?"

"Oh…right," Link rubbed his head sheepishly. He looked back at the Zora. "Who are you?"

The Zora groaned. "I…am Mikau of the Zora people…guitarist in the Zora band. I think this is it for me…my final message. Will you hear it?"

Link nodded. "Uh…yeah."

Mikau got to his feet and pulled out…a fishbone guitar. He started playing a catchy tune.

_"One! Two! Three!!_

Oh, baby, baby, listen to me!

The carnival's beginning soon.

We're the ones they're waiting to see.

But THAT GIRL, our vocalist…

She laid some strange eggs

And she's lost her voice

You can't hear what she says.

Whoa-oh! In Great Bay now

Somethin' is a-happenin'.

Is it now?

Oh! Baby, listen to me.

I don't wanna beg.

Gerudo Pirates!

They stole that girl's eggs.

I went to stop the Gerudo Pirates

Then POW and BAM!

I got knocked down and here I am!

Baby! If I die like this…

Even if I die…

It won't be in peace…

That's for suuuuure!

Somebody, please rescue her eggs before the pirates take their toll.

Oh, somebody, somebody, please HEAL my soul."

The song ended and Mikau collapsed. "That's all. Thank you. Thank you very much. You've been a beautiful audience."

"Hey! That was great!" Tatl exclaimed. "Encore?"

Mikau groaned.

"Oh…right," Tatl giggled sheepishly. "I guess…you should be HEALED now."

Link knew what Tatl was trying to say in her own unique way. He pulled out his ocarina and began to play the Song of Healing. In a flash of light, just as last time, the body of Mikau dissolved. All that was left…was a mask…the Zora Mask. Link picked it up and began to hear the voice of Mikau.

"Carve my farewell song on my grave. I'm depending on you to help that singer girl."

The voice faded. Link looked down at the mask. Suddenly, Link remembered his encounter with the band manager, Toto. He said that the worst problem he had was that the diva had lost her voice. But now he would have another problem.

His guitarist was dead. All Link had now was that mask.

"Well…don't just stand there," Tatl mumbled. "Put it on."

Link put the Zora mask on…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Link opened his eyes and walked to the ocean. He looked down to see his reflection. Staring back at him was a suave looking Zora. It looked like Tatl was overtaken by the change in looks.

"Hey! You look…dreamy."

Link glared at her strangely.

"What? I'm just trying to compliment you, Mr. Rock Star."

Link shook his head. "Hey, I may be a Zora, but I'm no rock star. These people aren't going to think I'm Mikau."

They couldn't think he was Mikau. Mikau was dead. And the Indigo-Go's would soon learn that they would be without their guitarist forever.

* * *

  


Malon shook her head. "That sounded bad. I don't know how the band would do without their guitarist."

"That…wouldn't be too big a problem as I would find out," Link said. "I didn't know how to tell the Zoras…so I didn't. I decided to try out being a Zora. I went for a swim and…I kind of lost control at first. It took me a while to get used to.

"And after a few minutes of swimming around, I found a laboratory out in the middle of Great Bay. I went in and saw a scientist who looked just like the one in Lake Hylia."

"The weird guy who has a taste for frog eyeballs?" Malon asked.

"That's the guy," nodded Link. "Apparently, he was waiting for Zoras who were supposed to bring him seven Zora eggs. They were the same eggs that the singer had laid. Apparently, the changes in the ocean's temperature were unhealthy for Zora eggs and they had to be taken to the aquarium. The Zoras hadn't arrived yet, though. He told me it might have been something at Zora Hall.

"So that was my next stop…"

* * *

  


Fighting killer fish along the way, Link finally got to Zora Hall in his Zora form. He surfaced above the ground to see a Zora girl in a purple dress. The sad expression on her face broke Link's heart. And needless to say, she also looked familiar.

Link almost couldn't believe his eyes. "…Ruto?"

No response. She wasn't saying anything. It was almost as if she were…mute.

"She's not saying anything," Link told Tatl.

"Maybe this is her," Tatl guessed. "This must be the silent diva, Lulu. She's the one who laid the eggs."

"Then maybe she can tell us where they are," Link suggested.

Tatl kicked Link in the ear. "Aren't you listening to me?! I said she's SILENT! She can't talk, you moron!"

"Oh…right," Link scratched his head. "Then who do we talk to?"

"Mikau?"

Link looked at the door to Zora Hall. Another Zora was standing there. But that's not what got to Link. He started waving his arms in a 'no' motion.

"No…I'm not…"

"Did you get them back, Mikau?" the Zora asked.

Tatl tried whispering something in Link's ear. "We're not playing this stupid game again. Just play along. If they want to think you're Mikau, then so be it."

Link nodded and looked at the Zora. "I…hit my head pretty hard. I couldn't get them back. In fact…I was hit really hard. I hardly remember you."

"You don't remember me?" the Zora asked in disbelief. "You don't recognize the bandleader. It's me, Evan."

"Oh, that's right," Link said, with a fake tone of recognizance. "I got knocked out…Evan. So I don't know where else to go."

"You forgot where the eggs are?" Evan shook his head. "Let me remind you, Mikau. The eggs were hijacked by Gerudo Pirates and they're out in their fortress in Great Bay. You have to hurry, Mikau. Those eggs will die if we don't get them back to the aquarium."

Link knew what to do now. He wished he didn't have to leave Lulu or the other Zoras, but this was for the best.

"Thank you, Evan," Link bowed. "I'll get those eggs back."

"I don't doubt it, Mikau," Evan concluded. "After all, you do have the blood of the Zoran heroes in you. And hurry, before the rest of the band has to find out."

Now that he knew where to go, Link left Zora Hall and swam out towards the south side of Great Bay.

* * *

  


"There were Gerudo in Termina?" Malon asked.

Link nodded. "Unfortunately, they didn't get any nicer in Termina. In fact, they were even more ruthless. Now they were pirates. And I had to get Lulu's eggs back. It was easy for me to sneak into their fortress."

Malon looked at him skeptically.

"Ok, maybe I got caught a few times," Link growled. "But once I did get in, I didn't have too much trouble. In fact, I just happened to walk in on one of their meetings…"

* * *

  


After getting caught a few times, Link finally managed to infiltrate the Gerudo headquarters. But it looked like he was in the wrong place, because the main chamber was below him. Link could barely see through the metal bars. Then Link ducked when he heard a buzzing sound. A giant bee flew over his head and into a hive in the main chamber.

Link brushed his hair. "I hate bees!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Tatl snapped. "They'll hear us."

She was right. The Gerudo leader was just within earshot. She was a ruthless one, dressed in her red veils. And she had just called one of her soldiers in. He already had three of the eggs, but had trouble finding the other one. Maybe he could learn something here.

"I've been waiting for you. And did you find the rest of the eggs?"

The soldier shook her head. "…N-No. B-But…that's…beca…"

"What are you trying to pull here?!" the leader demanded. "If people hear the great pirates have lost the treasure they stole, we'll become the laughing stock."

Link let out a soft groan. The eggs were lost? That meant they could be anywhere.

"Yes, b-but Aveil…" the soldier continued. "The sea is strangely murky where we were attacked by the sea snakes…"

"Silence!" Aveil snapped. Then she thought for a second. "That's why the Zoras can't send for any help. Now that the eggs are gone, the Zoras should be frantically searching for them. If we don't hurry, the Zoras will get to them before we do. There are four eggs here now. Hurry! Go find those other three eggs before those sea snakes eat them!"

The soldier stood up in shame. "…Understood…"

Link thought about this. There were four eggs…and Link had three of them. That meant there was only one left. And Link saw it. It was in the tank right next to where Aveil was standing. The Gerudo soldier began to walk away.

But Aveil called her back. "Wait!! The Zora eggs are the only clue we have about that dragon cloud floating over the bay. If what that strange, masked one says is true…and if we can get our hands on the treasure that lies sleeping in the temple in that dragon cloud. Then we could spend the rest of our lives living the good life! So get a move on and find them! Now!!"

The soldier bowed. "Understood!" She walked out, leaving Aveil and the other guards.

Link knew he had to find a way to get in that chamber. He knew where the door was, but even if he COULD get it, the place was crawling with Gerudo. There was no way he could get that egg unless he created a diversion.

"How do I get in there?" Link asked Tatl.

Tatl echoed Link's thoughts. "Create a diversion. I think you can fit an arrow through these bars."

"What's your point?"

Tatl tried to be subliminal. "I think there's something BEE-hind these bars you can use. I think you can make quite a BUZZ, if you know what I mean. You can really BUG them."

"All right already!" Link snapped. "I get the point."

Link took out an arrow and aimed for the beehive in the main chamber. He aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. He pierced the beehive and the bees came buzzing out furiously. They began attacking the Gerudo guards and they ran out of the chamber in a panic. Now was Link's chance.

He pulled out a bomb and placed it next to the wall, where it left a hole big enough for Link to slide through. He fell into the other chamber finding it empty of Gerudo guards and bees. Link saw what he needed now. It was the fourth egg. He went straight for it, but suddenly stopped.

Aveil was still here…and she was standing right in front of Link.

"Now how did a little boy like you get into a big fortress like this? There's no playground here, little boy."

Link got his game face on and took his sword out. "The egg. Give me the egg…and nobody gets hurt."

Aveil almost rolled over laughing. "You're…threatening ME? You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Don't know, don't care," Link huffed. "Just get out of my way and I won't have to hurt you."

"What, with THAT thing?" Aveil snickered. She pulled out two swords, much broader than Link's. "That can't compare to these. Now what were you saying, little boy?"

Link didn't say anything. He just stood his ground, with his sword in his hand.

"Seeing as I hold the bigger swords, it should be *I* threatening YOU. Now…be a good little boy and hand over the eggs. I know you have them."

"You want them?" Link challenged. "You'll have to come get them!"

Aveil took that challenge to heart. She swung with her mighty sword and Link could only block it with his own. But as Link held his sword up, Aveil gave him a stiff kick and knocked him back, sending him towards the wall. Aveil tried to deliver the final blow by thrusting her sword at Link's throat, but Link ducked and her sword went straight into the wall. She was momentarily caught off guard and Link used the momentary distraction to knock her other sword out of her hand.

Link knew he had the upper hand. He pointed his sword right at the Gerudo pirate. But surprisingly, she only smirked.

"You're not getting the idea you won, are you?"

In the blink of an eye, she kicked Link's sword from his hand. As Link saw his sword fly, he couldn't see that Aveil had bounced onto her feet and pulled out a dagger. She quickly stuck the dagger right in Link's arm.

"OW!!!!!!"

It was all Link could get out…before Aveil kicked Link right in the face, knocking him to the ground. He felt a sharp pain go through his right arm, but more than that, he felt another kick in his stomach.

"Stupid kid!" Aveil sneered. "Make it easier on yourself! Give me the eggs!"

Link was breathing heavily, but he could still utter that one word. "NO!"

Aveil kicked Link in the chest. He felt as if a rib had cracked from the impact. And Aveil seemed to be enjoying her work. Link only had one thing left to do. He put his left arm inside his tunic and tried to get to his feet. Aveil seemed poised to strike Link again.

"Stupid boy! You don't know when to stay…UGH!!!!"

Link struck first, though. He pulled an arrow out with his left arm and lodged it in the pirate's stomach. Aveil was clearly caught off guard. She examined the blood with her hand and looked at Link in disbelief. Then she fell to the ground…dead.

Link fell soon thereafter. The pain from the wound in his arm was excruciating and he felt like Aveil's stiff kicks had broken some bones. Finally, Tatl flew out from her hiding place…a pot.

"Link?! Are you all right?! Say something!!"

Link tried to utter a word, but instead coughed up some blood.

Tatl screamed. "That's not what I had in mind!!" She flew around in circles, obviously panicked. "Ok, ok, what do I do?"

She finally flew over Link and tried to work some magic. The key word was 'tried'. Tatl moaned in frustration. She still couldn't do what any basic fairy could do…heal. Link knew that it wouldn't affect her too much. Because if one of the Gerudo saw Link lying here next to their slain leader, then they would kill him on the spot.

Then Tatl tried nudging Link near his quiver. Out of his quiver rolled out a bottle. That bottle was full of red potion. It was Link's saving grace. He reached for the bottle with his left hand and took a drink. It took a while, but the potion finally began to take effect. Link felt the pain within his body begin to go away. The blood trickling from his nose remained and so did the bad wound in his arm, but Link felt revived.

He got up and looked at the empty bottle in awe. "I…oh, God. I can't believe I still had this."

He could hardly take it. Link sat down and began shivering.

"Link…" Tatl said softly. "What is it? You can tell me."

"Tatl…" Link gulped. "It almost happened again. This is the second time in a few days that I've almost died. I…I…"

"Link…" Tatl interrupted. "It's ok. You're fine now. …Except for that deep cut in your arm. We'd better get something for that."

"But Tatl…" Link sniffled. "What about her?"

Link looked down at Aveil. He knew that it was his only defense, but he wished he didn't have to do what he did. He didn't want to have to kill anybody.

"Actually…I think she'll be fine."

Link looked up at Tatl curiously. "What do you mean?"

"When you play the Song of Time, everything starts over," Tatl explained. "So by the time we go back, she'll be alive and kicking again. The reason that it won't work for Darmani or Mikau is because they had unfinished business in this world and left it with tortured souls. Anyone who dies on our watch will be back to the way they were whenever we go back."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone," Tatl repeated. "Unfortunately, it also goes for creeps like Odolwa and Goht."

Link nodded. "I understand. It…makes a little more sense."

"So should we go?"

"NO!" Link snapped. "We came here for something, remember?"

Link climbed the aquarium and dove in. The salt water stung his already painful wound on his arm. But he worked through it, pulled out an empty bottle, and stuffed the Zora egg in. He knew he couldn't escape through the door, because he'd be caught. So Link surfaced and pulled out the ocarina. He played the Song of Soaring to get him out of there and back to the owl statue by the marine aquarium.

* * *

  


Link looked at Malon. "That was another little reason why I put off telling this story for so long. I didn't want to tell you about how I was almost killed…and then ended up doing the killing. It wasn't easy."

Malon closed her eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask what happened next."

"Nothing too bad," Link said assuredly. "I just had to go fight some sea snakes."

Malon opened her eyes and shot Link a glance. "That's it, huh?"

"Yeah, I know," Link agreed. "It wasn't anything easy. I remembered the Gerudo saying something about how sea snakes took the other three eggs. So I had to take a yellow seahorse to Pinnacle Rock so he could lead me through the murky waters. I fought off all of the sea snakes and found the other three eggs. Wasting no more time, I went back to the aquarium…"

* * *

  


Now back to his Zora form, Link climbed the giant aquarium and prepared to drop the last three Zora eggs. He released them from their bottles and dumped them into the water. After that was done, Link went back to down to see the eggs from behind the glass. Then the eggs began to hatch.

"They work fast, don't they?" Tatl observed.

The old man could hardly contain himself. "L-Look at this! What does this mean? What in the world could this mean?"

The Zora tadpoles had all risen up to create some kind of…linear pattern. Link couldn't make out what it meant.

The scientist soon snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Don't you understand? The way these Zora children have lined up…it means…"

"What?" Link asked anxiously. "What does it mean?"

The scientist thought about it. "You…don't you have some kind of instrument?"

Link went for his ocarina. But he didn't get an ocarina, nor did he get Deku Pipes or drums. Like Mikau before him, Link had a fishbone guitar. He began to play the tune the tadpoles left for him…the New Wave Bossa Nova.

"Oh, yes!" the scientist exclaimed. "It's that instrument. If these Zoras were born to teach this song, then hurry! You must play this song for the Zora who laid these eggs!"

Link didn't quite get it. "Huh?"

"This song is taught by these children for those without voices," the scientist clarified. "The one who laid these eggs is currently mute. But this song shall restore her voice."

That somehow gave Link the clue he needed. If this was true, then Link had no time to waste. He had to get to Zora Hall and play the New Wave Bossa Nova to Lulu.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	10. Recalling Great Bay and the graveyard

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


The stars were all out that night. It was a beautiful night, and Link was hoping he could wrap up this story soon. It was almost a week since he began telling it. He didn't know he had a week's worth of stories from Termina. Especially since it was initially supposed to be three days he spent there.

But Link said from the beginning that if he had to tell anyone about Termina, he wanted to tell Malon. He stood by that.

"Did it work?" Malon asked.

She was referring to the New Wave Bossa Nova. The scientist in the marine aquarium told Link that it could restore voices to the mute. And at that time, no one was muter than Lulu.

Link sighed deeply. "Well, I went straight to play the song for Lulu. And when I did…"

* * *

  


Link got to Zora Cape in an instant thanks to the Song of Soaring. The sun was rising and Lulu was still outside. She wasn't any happier than the last time Link saw her. She was still despondent as she looked out into the soothing ocean.

Link decided to take out his guitar. "Hello, little lady. I thought you might like this. It's a new jam."

Link began to play the New Wave Bossa Nova. At first, nothing happened. But then, Lulu began…to sing along. It worked. She had her voice back. However, the music soon stopped. The ground began to shake. The island next to Zora Hall rose up. That's when Link saw that it wasn't merely an island. It was a living creature…a turtle.

"Mm…Mm…Yeeeaaawn! I slept quite well."

"What are you?" Link asked.

The turtle looked at the singer. "I just realized this when I opened my eyes. The passing of days is quite quick. Isn't it, Lulu?"

Lulu didn't say anything. She just looked up at the massive turtle.

"Yes, Lulu," the turtle continued. "It's nothing to be surprised at. Although my eyes were closed in sleep, I still see everything that occurs in this ocean."

A beat.

The turtle nodded. "…Hmm. It seems Lulu is confused."

"You think I'm not?" Link asked the turtle. "What are you supposed to be?"

The turtle shook its head. "Regrettably, there is no time for idle conversation. Now then, proud Zora warrior, the open seas of Great Bay have need of your might."

Link could hardly believe it. Had he really pulled the impersonation of Mikau off so flawlessly? Even this giant turtle thought he was the legendary guitarist.

"Quickly. Climb onto my back."

The turtle turned around and waited for Link. Link took out his hookshot and grappled up to the palm tree on top of the turtle's shell. The turtle turned around and started heading back.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"To Great Bay Temple," the turtle answered. "I shall guide you through the murkiness of the ocean. Let us get going, Mikau."

As the turtle went off, Link looked at himself. He couldn't believe that everyone thought he was Mikau. Everyone had fallen for this disguise. But Link thought about something else. He didn't know what this turtle was. And he didn't know what he was about to get Link into.

* * *

  


"That turtle must have had supreme vision or something," Link continued. "I couldn't see a thing through the fog, but he could. And then I found myself in the Great Bay Temple."

"I imagine it wasn't any easier than the last two temples," Malon guessed.

"I wouldn't say harder," Link answered back. "I would just say…more difficult. It got complicated going around each of the temple's chambers turning water valves.

"In terms of opposition, I didn't find too much. But I did find one of my weirdest looking enemies ever. No matter how many things I'd fought in my lifetime, I'd never forget…"

* * *

  


"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing drop down from the ceiling. Yes, he was in another dead end chamber, which obviously meant there was something waiting for him. But never did he expect to see this thing. It was a huge green eyeball surrounded by many other smaller eyeballs. It was ugly on so many levels.

"It's a Wart!" Tatl answered. "The humongous eyeball creature."

"Well, it's got a lot of those!" Link exclaimed. "What do I do? I never fought anything like this!"

"You got arrows, don't you?" Tatl suggested. "Shoot it…or them…or whatever!"

Link took out his bow and took out an arrow. He shot it straight at one of the smaller eyeballs and popped it. Unfortunately, there had to be about a million more to go. However, there was one thing Link noticed about the Wart. It was extremely slow. The weight of the other eyeballs had to be holding it back. So Link used that to his advantage. He put on his Bunny Hood and started running to each corner of the chamber, shooting arrows all the way.

It was a tedious strategy, but it was effective. The number of eyeballs soon began to decrease by the tens. Finally, Link could see there were only about fifteen left, so he decided to try and end this. He took out another arrow and aimed it straight at the main eyeball. He let fly and the arrow hit its target. When that happened, though, the other fifteen eyeballs came loose and started bouncing around the room. The green eyeball started rolling around the room. As it rolled around, Link started disposing of the remaining eyeballs with his sword. He finished off the last one and saw there was only one left, the main, green eyeball.

There was one more problem, though. It wasn't the same slow eyeball that started this fight. Its speed had increased tremendously from its momentum. Then it started rolling straight for Link. Link didn't have enough time to react. It would take too long to pull out an arrow. So Link did the only thing he could do. He turned his head, bracing himself for impact, and pointed his sword out in front of him. Luckily, it was all he needed. The sword stabbed the incoming eyeball and…

****POP****

****SPLAT****

The eyeball popped and it didn't exactly go quietly. A lot of juice came out of the punctured eyeball, all of which splattered all over Link and Tatl.

"EW!" Tatl retched. "GROSS! It's so…SLIMY! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Link shot back. He examined the goo. "YUCK! ICK! It's sticky! Well…maybe we can clean ourselves up. I mean…this temple's full of water."

"With a bunch of creepy-crawlies trying to kill us?!" Tatl pointed out. "Good luck finding some breathing room."

Link didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He would have to find a place where there were no monsters present before he could clean this slimy goop off. Until then, he'd have to carry on.

With any luck, the slime would help Link blend in. They might mistake him for one of their own.

…Nah!

* * *

  


"It took me hours to find some time to clean myself up," Link whined. "To this day, that still stands out in my mind. Do you have any idea how sickening it is to see a giant eyeball just pop? And then leave all its…SLIME on you?!"

Malon tried to find a situation where she could relate. "I don't know. The closest thing I can remember is having one of the horses vomit on me."

Link shrugged. "That's…actually pretty close. When was this?"

"When you left for your 'day alone'," Malon answered him. "Don't you remember I told you about it?"

"I might have had some other things on my mind at the time," Link explained.

"It's not like I knew that at the time," Malon shot back. "You never told me anything."

"And that's why I'm telling you now," Link nodded. "So after I fought the Wart, I had to go through some more of those 'creepy-crawlies' that Tatl talked about. I thought it didn't get any worse than the Wart. Then I found something I thought I beat earlier. Apparently, the one I beat earlier wasn't the only one out there…"

* * *

  


Link shook his head as he walked into the dead end chamber. Obviously, something else wanted a piece of him. It couldn't possibly get more disgusting than the Wart, though. Then Link saw something jump down from the ceiling. It was another Gekko, just like the one he faced in Woodfall.

Link grinned. "Hasn't anybody told you what I do to Gekkos that get in my way?"

The Gekko wasn't shaking. In fact, he was wagging his finger at Link before he shouted out to the ceiling. Suddenly, dozens of blobs fell down to the ground.

"UGH," Tatl groaned. "Not more blobs!"

The Gekko then charged at Link. It didn't get far, because Link shot an arrow right at it. But the Gekko jumped the arrow and landed right behind Link. When he turned around, he saw the fearsome amphibian holding one of the blobs over its head. Link sidestepped as the Gekko tossed the blob, which splattered on the wall. Before Link could get another shot off, the Gekko jumped for the ceiling and all the blobs followed.

Link growled in frustration. It looked like the Gekko was trying to hide. But that wasn't what it was doing, because the blobs suddenly fell…and landed right on Link. He couldn't move a muscle, but unfortunately, the Gekko could. The Gekko took its free shots. It curled up its fists and started punching Link in the head from all angles. The Gekko moved around freely and punched Link from all sides, finishing with a hard kick that knocked Link outside the blob.

Link struggled to get to his feet and saw the Gekko and the blobs reaching for the ceiling again. But this last attack gave Link an idea. He didn't need Tatl's help on this one. Link pulled out the Ice arrows he got from popping the Wart. He took one out and shot it at the blob in the ceiling. Then…gravity took effect. The giant blob fell and shattered, leaving the Gekko stunned. This gave Link his opportunity. He pulled out an arrow and shot it right at the Gekko, piercing the fiendish amphibian in its chest. The fight was over. Link had triumphed again.

Having defeated the Gekko, Link knew all that was left was to keep going.

* * *

  


"I didn't think I took that long," Link sighed. "But when I heard the Wolfos howling, I knew there were only 36 hours left. So I rushed to turn all the cranks and when I did…"

Silence.

"What?" Malon asked in anticipation. "What'd you find?"

"I went behind the final door," Link said slowly. "And behind that door, I found…"

* * *

  


A fish.

Not just any fish, though. This fish was enormous.

Link could see that as it flew over his head. It was definitely the ugliest fish he had ever seen in his life. Link had never seen a fish like this before.

"It's a fish," Link finally said.

"It's not just a fish!" Tatl shouted. "It's Gyorg, the gargantuan masked fish."

"Can't I just pick it off from up here?" Link thought aloud. "It can't get me if I'm on dry land."

****CRASH****

Link was wrong on that one. Gyorg was an intelligent monster. It started crashing onto the land Link was standing on in an attempt to knock him off. And it was starting to work. Link found himself knocked down and gradually bouncing towards the water.

"I don't think we can beat it from up here," Tatl said. "We have to beat it underwater. You'll have to go face to face with it. Put the Zora Mask on!"

Link pulled out his Zora Mask. He put it on and screamed in pain again. But now that Link was a Zora, he could fight this Gyorg in its own domain. Link dove in and prepared to face it head on. Gyorg immediately charged at him, and Link made the mistake of trying to nail it as it passed by. Gyorg opened its humongous mouth and consumed Link by the legs. It shook him violently until it threw him out into the wall.

Then Gyorg tried to charge at Link again. This time, Link sidestepped it and managed to slash part of it with his scales. But Gyorg was strong. It grabbed Link again and threw him back onto the land. Gyorg then began to charge the land. Link had to do some quick thinking.

Then he pulled out a bomb. As Gyorg leapt out of the water to reach for its next meal, Link tossed the bomb right into the fierce fish's mouth. The bomb exploded and Gyorg fell onto the land. Link then grabbed the fish by its underbelly and decided to try something he hadn't tried before.

Tatl knew what he was going for. "Link…are you sure about this?!"

Link didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he felt an aura surround him. It was the Zora magic attack. Link continued to concentrate, but he began to feel some pain himself. This attack was starting to hurt Link, too. But then he heard something snap. Link didn't let up. He continued unleashing the Zora magic attack on Gyorg.

"Link, relax!" he heard Tatl say. "It's over."

Link opened his eyes to see that Gyorg had been charred. Indeed it was over. Gyorg was no more. He didn't know anything about Zora attacks, but apparently what Link knew was enough to win. He took off the Zora Mask and began to examine the remains of Gyorg. There was one part of him that remained in perfect condition. The mask remained intact.

Link pulled the mask off the giant fish's face and saw a light begin to surround him. It was happening again.

* * *

  


"This was the third I saw that light," Link went on.

He was hoping to get a lot farther, because he could see the sun begin to rise. Sleep seemed to be out of the question for both Link and Malon. Link was eager to get this out of the way. It looked like his story would be done in another few days.

"But you told me you didn't get much the first two times," Malon pointed out. She yawned heavily. It looked like a sleepless night was starting to take its toll.

"I know I said that," Link said. "And everything I said was true. I wasn't getting any answers. And this encounter wouldn't be any different…"

* * *

  


Link found himself back in the clouds just as he was after he cleared the last two temples. Then he looked out to see that a third giant had joined the other two. The giants began crying out just as they had before. These encounters were beginning to get frustrating. Link wanted to know what these giants were and what they could do to help him against the Skull Kid.

Tatl was blunt. "Hey, listen. We want you to lend us your power. If you leave things as they are, something terrible will happen to this world. Surely, you're the ones who can stop it. That's what Tael was trying to tell us."

The giants didn't say anything. They just continued crying out.

"This is starting to get VERY old!" Link shouted. "What does all this mean?!"

"Shut up!" Tatl chided. "They're trying to tell us something!"

The giants crying continued.

Tatl tried to make it out. "Help…our…friend…"

"What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?!" Link demanded. "I don't GET any of this!!"

"I think I get it," Tatl said somberly. "They want us to help their friend…the fourth giant. They want us to help the last one." She flew up to the sky. "Then promise us this. You'll cooperate with us."

Tatl didn't get an answer. The light began to surround them again.

* * *

  


The light faded. Link suddenly found himself back at Zora Cape. And in front of him, was that giant turtle that took him to the Great Bay Temple.

"You did well, young man," the turtle said. "You truly are brave."

Link scratched the back of his head modestly. "Uh…thanks…it was nothing."

"Now I can continue resting in peace," the turtle said. "I too must abide the laws of ancient times and again merely watch from my deep slumber. But the evil that haunts this land has not completely vanished, Link."

Link gasped. This turtle DID know who he was. Was all that 'Mikau' routine just a ploy to fool the other Zoras…like Lulu?

"How did you know me?" Link asked.

"I know you are the one destined to save this land," the turtle answered. "And I shall watch you from my slumber. I shall depart after enjoying Lulu's voice a bit longer. I think the gods can permit that. Hyeh, hyeh, hyeh."

The turtle turned around and looked out into the ocean. Link's work here was done…until he remembered one last thing. He knew he had one last piece of business in Zora Hall.

Or to be more specific…Mikau had one last piece of business.

Link put on his Zora Mask and went back into Zora Hall. He ran over to the giant clamshell stage in the middle and found Lulu waiting for him.

"Mikau," she said softly. "You came back safely. That's good. I was surprised when my voice turned that lonely island into a turtle. But that song you played for me…my mother used to sing it for often…long ago. Those eggs were laid to remind me of that. That song was from when I was a very young child, so I had forgotten it."

"That's why you were able to sing along with me," Link concluded. "It makes sense now."

Lulu hung her head down. "I've put you through some horrible experiences, Mikau. But I'm all better now.

"Well, the town's concert is very soon. Let's start our rehearsal."

Lulu positioned herself right beside the other band members. As Link took out his guitar, he noticed Tatl begin to fly over in front of the stage.

The fairy giggled. "I want to see this. Ready, Mikau?"

Link smiled. He took his guitar and stood right in front of the drummer and right beside Lulu.

The drummer, Tijo, positioned himself. "One…two…three…"

The keyboard player, Evan, began with a brief solo before the guitars of Mikau and Japas came in. The beating of the drums cued Lulu to begin her song. It was a soft melody and it had been decided that this song would open the concert. After a final guitar solo from Mikau, the song ended.

Tatl flew over to Link and flashed excitedly. "I didn't know you could play so good…Mikau. That was wonderful!"

Link put his guitar away and smiled. Even he didn't think he could play guitar like that. It must have been something in the mask. He was about to make his way out, when he was stopped. A friendly arm grabbed his own. Link turned around to see the sad eyes of Lulu.

"You…aren't leaving now, are you, Mikau?" she asked sadly.

Link didn't know what to tell her. She honestly thought he was Mikau. He couldn't just come out and tell her that Mikau was dead.

"Uh…I just need some time to myself," Link tried saying. "I'll…meet you guys before the concert."

"You do remember the promise you made, right, Mikau?"

Link groaned in his mind. It looked like he might be caught in the lie right here.

"I…was hit pretty hard," Link lied. "I can't remember too much. You'd better refresh my memory."

"You said we'd spend the day at the carnival," Lulu frowned. "You won' t forget, will you, Mikau?"

Link shook his head. "I won't. I'll be back."

"I hope so," Lulu beamed. "It'll be the first date we've had in a long time."

Link felt horrible now. Mikau and Lulu were DATING? Now it would be even harder to break the news to her. But he knew he couldn't do it, just yet. He would tell her when it was all over…when they went on their…date.

"Then I wouldn't miss it," Link said bashfully. "I'll…be back…Lulu."

Link knew he had to get out of there. He found the exit to Zora Hall and ran out. He looked around to make sure he was outside and then took the Zora Mask off when the coast was clear. Link sighed deeply.

"Do you feel…guilty, Tatl?"

"I think I know what you mean," Tatl echoed sadly.

"How do I tell her?"

Tatl didn't exactly help in that department. "I sure hate to be you…Mikau."

"You're a lot of help," Link muttered under his breath.

Link took out his ocarina, but he didn't play the Song of Time just yet. There were still some things to do. For one thing, he remembered he got Romani's Mask from Cremia. Link wanted to go see the Latte.

So Link played the Song of Soaring and went back to Clock Town.

* * *

  


"See, I knew you'd be interested in this part," Link grinned.

"Why's that?" Malon asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe who I found INSIDE the Latte," Link replied. "I couldn't help but notice who was running the Milk Bar…"

* * *

  


Link knocked on the door of the Latte. It certainly was exclusive. Security looked tight.

"Are you a member?" the bouncer demanded.

"Uh…yeah."

"Then where's your mask?"

Link put on Romani's Mask. He didn't want to. Frankly, he thought the mask made him look ridiculous. He knew Tatl agreed when she started practically rolling over in laughter. Once the cow hood was on, the bouncer let Link through the door. The music was catchy to say the least. But then again, Link thought that about a lot of songs.

The first person Link saw was the Indigo-Go's manager, Toto. It was such a lucky break for Link to find the stumpy band manager here. So Link walked up to him.

"Hi, Toto."

"Are the fins damp lately?" Toto greeted. "Hmm…I didn't think anyone ever heard of me. But apparently you have, since you know my name."

Link almost forgot that Toto didn't remember him. Time had already gone back to the first day long ago.

But Link persevered. "Is it true that the concert's been cancelled?"

"Actually, it's funny you should ask," Toto said. "I just got word that our diva, Lulu, got her voice back. So the concert's back on." He turned to one of the seats. "So you're opening act will be on as well, Mr. Gorman."

The person turned around. It was Gorman, of the Gorman Troupe. He looked to be getting tipsy…on milk.

"You take that back," he said drunkenly. "You don't know me!"

"Such a shame," Toto mumbled. "It looks like he drowned his sorrows in milk. Maybe I'll tell him when he comes to. Hmm…if the concert's back on, then I guess I should get ready. Say, young man, will you do me a huge favor?"

"Uh…sure," Link nodded.

"I need to do a sound check," Toto explained. "Do you have an instrument with you?"

Link pulled out his ocarina.

"Oh, wonderful," Toto grinned. "An ocarina is just perfect. Now go stand under that center spotlight."

Link walked up to the stage and walked up to the center spotlight, while Toto checked the recorder. It seemed ready to record Link's music. Link seemed poised and ready.

"Ok," Toto began. "Play…this…"

**~o** ^…>…<…> **o~**

Link played each note on the letter. Toto played back the notes.

"Sounds good," Toto expressed happily.

"What sounds good?" Gorman uttered. "That wretched, senseless racket?"

Toto shook his head. "It's not that bad. It would sound a lot better if I had some other instruments. Something like…pipes or something."

Link's ears were burning. "Did you say pipes?"

Toto looked up at Link. "Do you know anyone who plays pipes, young man?"

Link nodded assuredly. "I have…a friend who plays the pipes. In fact, I think he's back here."

Link ran off the stage and went behind a curtain. He tried to hold in his screams as much as he could while he put on his Deku Scrub Mask. After the mask was on, Link casually trotted out.

"Are you the little boy's friend who plays the pipes?" Toto asked.

"That's me," Link said. "You the guy who needs the pipes?"

"That's me," Toto replied. "Now go stand in the front-left spotlight."

Link looked around. "Is that…my left or your left?"

"My left," Toto pointed. "That spotlight right there."

Link stood under the spotlight and pulled out his Deku pipes. Toto prepared the recorder again.

"Ok, now play your pipes like this…"

**~o** >…A…v…<…> **o~**

Link played each note perfectly. Toto played the recording back, only this time, Link could hear both the pipes and the ocarina in the background.

Toto clasped his hands excitedly. "It's starting to sound better."

"That's not saying much," Gorman mumbled.

"Of course, there's still room for improvement," Toto continued, ignoring Gorman. "If I had someone who played the drums, then this might sound even better."

"Drums?" Link repeated. "Wait here."

Link went back behind the curtain and pulled off his Deku Scrub Mask. Then he put on the Goron Mask and went back out onto the stage.

"Oh, a Goron!" Toto exclaimed. "They're naturals on the drums. This is going to be just perfect."

"Just tell me where to go," Link said enthusiastically.

"Since you play the drums, then stand under the rear-left spotlight."

"Is…that my left or your left?"

"My left," Toto sighed. "The one behind where your friend, the scrub, was playing."

Link walked over to that spotlight and took out his set of drums.

Toto prepared the recorder again. "Ok, drums. Play this for me…"

**~o** A…A…A…v…A…A…A…> **o~**

Just as he had done before, Link played each note on cue. When it was finished, Toto played back the recording. The addition of pipes and drums to the ocarina was actually making this sound good. This song actually had some rhythm.

"All right," Toto nodded. "We're almost finished."

"You promise?" Gorman muttered.

Toto ignored him and looked up at Link. "I don't suppose you have a friend who plays the guitar, do you?"

"Guitar?" Link repeated. "Wait right here. I have just the guy. You might even recognize him…heh, heh."

Link ran back behind the curtain and took off his Goron Mask. Then he put on the Zora Mask, but didn't walk out like last time. Link almost forgot he was a rock star. He decided to…stroll out, like a rock star would.

Toto gasped. "Mikau! What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out," Link said modestly. "Where should I stand, chief?"

"Uh, t-the spotlight on the right," Toto said, still in shock over seeing his guitarist here.

"Is that…my right or…"

"No, my right," Toto corrected. "The one right there."

Link stood under the spotlight and unleashed his guitar in typical rock star fashion.

"Ooh, that'll wow 'em tomorrow night, eh, Mikau?" Toto chuckled. "Now play your guitar like this…"

**~o** ^…>…v…A…^…<…>…v **o~**

Link strummed each syllable on his guitar perfectly. Then Toto played back the recording with all four instruments. And the result was amazing. Even Link couldn't believe it.

"Bravo!!" Toto exclaimed ecstatically. "That was the best!!"

It even got Gorman's attention. "T-That melody…that melody…it brings back so many memories."

"It's their old standby. The song that made previous generations of the Indigo-Go's famous. It's 'Ballad of the Wind Fish'."

Gorman put his head up. "I entered show business because I heard this song at the Carnival of Time long ago. By doing performances, I thought I'd get to meet the singers of that song."

Toto thought about that. "The one you heard singing must have been the original Lulu, mother of the current lead singer who's also named Lulu."

"So her daughter is singing now," Gorman thought out loud. "Is that so? I'd like to hear that."

"And you shall," Toto nodded. "At the Carnival of Time tomorrow night. Along with our lead guitarist, Mikau, here."

Gorman walked up to Link. "I'm sorry I booed you. Please, take my mask."

Gorman handed Link a mask…of his face. It looked just like Gorman. And it looked…sad. It almost brought a tear to Link's eye.

Link shook it off and looked at Toto. "Until tomorrow, chief?"

"See you then, Mikau," Toto waved.

Link started walking out of the Latte in his Zora disguise. He knew the bouncer would let him slide. Link even tipped him a rupee.

"Stay cool, man," Link grinned.

He went outside and took off the Zora Mask. Then he put on Romani's Mask and walked back in.

The bouncer scratched his head. "Hey…didn't I just let you in earlier?"

"You must be seeing things," Link responded before continuing in.

Playing a hit single made Link thirsty. So he took a seat and waited for the bartender. Link could only see his back, but it looked very familiar.

The bartender turned around to reveal himself. "Can I help you, sir?"

Link gasped. He knew he should have recognized him from his round shape, but Link knew it couldn't be him. The person he was thinking of would never wear…a tuxedo. Then he turned around to reveal his mustached face. It was.

"Talon?!"

"You must be thinking of someone else, sir," the bartender said. "I'm the owner of the Latte, Mr. Barten."

Link took a closer look at him. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h. You're the one Cremia made her delivery to."

"Cremia?" Mr. Barten shook his head. "She hasn't made her deliveries in weeks. Not since that boulder started blocking Milk Road."

Link almost slapped his forehead in frustration. Another little factoid had slipped by him. He already went back with the Song of Time. The deliveries Cremia made were never delivered. And he knew what that meant.

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm afraid so," Talon cut him off. "There's no Chateau Romani here. All we have is this Gorman Milk."

Talon slapped a bottle of milk on the table. Just like all Gorman Milk, it looked like it was watered down.

Link was ready to retch. "I'll pass, thanks."

Link got to his feet and walked out of the Latte, thinking about what to do next.

* * *

  


Malon was laughing out loud when Link told her about the Latte. "You mean my dad…or someone who looked like my dad…was wearing a TUXEDO?! I don't believe it."

"You think that was easy for me to see?" Link grinned. "I had to hold it in, too, you know."

"Just too bad you never got to drink that milk," Malon snickered.

"Well…I got to drink it eventually," Link said. "Anyway, after that, I took a walk out in Termina Field…much to Tatl's dismay. She ended up hiding in my hat. But then I found someone dancing out on top of one of the mushroom pillars. I went to see who it was…"

* * *

  


Someone was dancing all right. Link could see that clearly. But somehow…he didn't seem right. Something was different about this guy…as if he were…dead. Link approached the dancing man.

"Hello?"

"Ooh, a boy of the living," the dancer said. "Kamaro sees not many of the likes of you who are alive very often in his nights of dancing. For sooth, why cometh you to this pillar of dance and dismay?"

Link wasn't getting this. "Huh?"

"Translation: A live boy. I don't see you around here too much. I'm Kamaro. What are you looking for?"

"Oh, well…what are you doing here? Isn't it kind of late?"

"Concerns me, it does not," Kamaro replied. "I am no longer part of the living. My sadness to the moon. I haven't left my dance to the world. I am filled with regret."

"What?"

"Translation: I am disappointed, oh moon. I have died. Oh, I planned to bring the world together and stir it into a giant melting pot with my dance. If only I had taught my new dance to someone."

"What about him?" Tatl suddenly asked.

"What?" Link backtracked.

"Translation…" Kamaro began.

"No, I know what she said," Link interrupted. "I mean…I can't dance."

That didn't bring down Kamaro. "If you give me that healing which I need, then I will give you all you require for you to move with all the grace of the mantis and the elegance of the swan."

"Uh…what?"

"Translation: If you heal my soul, then I can make you a really good dancer."

"You know what to do by now, don't you?" Tatl asked.

"Of course I do," Link answered.

Link took out his ocarina and began to play the Song of Healing. Kamaro was soothed by this melody.

"Spread my dance across the world," Kamaro said in response. "Train its followers."

Kamaro took out a mask with his face on it and gave it to Link. Link looked at this mask closely and wondered how it could help him to dance. He always had two left feet.

"Huh?"

"Translation: I have taught it to you, now make it into a popular dance craze."

Link thought about it. "I…guess I can do that."

"Good," Kamaro said in relief. "I am counting on you."

Link started to look for a way down. "Ok."

"Translation: I am counting on you."

* * *

  


"I hardly even remembered the Rosa Sisters at that time," Link continued. "It took me a while to figure out how to use Kamaro's Mask."

"Where did you go next?" Malon asked. "I know you didn't have too much time left."

"I knew there were still some things I had to do. I took the third day to find my way to Ikana Village. It was a weird place and it was full of Garos. I had to fight them off to find my way around. Having scouted the place, I played the Song of Time and went back. I got ready to tackle the place head on.

"But wouldn't you know it? I got caught in a detour. I took a walk through the graveyard…"

* * *

  


"Hey, I thought we were going through Ikana Village!"

Link ignored the nagging fairy and continued walking through the Ikana Graveyard. He couldn't believe he never noticed this place before. And he knew that if he spent too much time here, he could always go back, using the Song of Time. Then he found a wall and what looked like a skeleton statue. Link knew it couldn't be a real one, though. This one was completely inert.

"Wow!" Tatl marveled. "It looks so real. You could almost swear it was a real monster."

Link had to agree with that. This statue was certainly lifelike. Then he saw an inscription right next to it. It read:

**"Ye who awaken me, battle me. Then shall I extinguish the furious flame."**

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

"Beats me," Tatl said. "Maybe it means we have to fight something. Try playing the Sonata of Awakening."

Link reluctantly pulled out his ocarina. "Are you sure about this?"

"Come on," Tatl coaxed him. "How bad could it possibly be? It might be nothing more than a Keese."

Link was reluctant, but he played the Sonata of Awakening anyway. Then just as he feared, the ground began to shake. Then Link saw what it was. It was that skeleton. It wasn't a statue at all. It was merely sleeping…and Link had just woken it up.

Tatl chuckled nervously. "How about that? It really WAS real. What are the odds?" 

"Thanks, partner," Link growled. "You got me in deep this time."

The giant skeleton backed up a few steps. Link didn't know why but for some reason, he followed it. Then for some reason, he shot it with an arrow. All that did was get the monster's attention. The monster leaped into the air and tried to crush Link beneath its behind. Link sidestepped it and started striking away with his sword. As big as the skeleton was, it couldn't defend itself from Link's sword strikes. Eventually…it gave up.

"Stop! I surrender! You win! Sheathe your weapon!"

Link looked at the skeleton strangely. "But…you're a humongous monster. You're not supposed to just…give up, are you?"

"Hey, I know when I'm licked," the skeleton shot back. "You win. Now…put that thing away already, it really hurts."

Link didn't know what to do. He looked up at Tatl. "Uh…what do you think?"

"This is weird," Tatl replied. "I never heard of a giant skeleton who just…surrenders. I thought you were supposed to fight to the death or something."

"Fight to the death?!" the skeleton shrugged. "Perish the thought. It just sounds so…icky. Hey, wait a minute. What am I saying? I'm ALREADY dead. But still, I don't like swords. Put it away, please. You're freaking me out with that."

Link…slowly put his sword away. Then the skeleton grabbed Link and put him on top of the wall, where he could get a good look at him.

"You're definitely the weirdest monster I've ever faced," Link broke the silence. "Just what kind of monster are you?"

"Oh, I'm no bad monster," the skeleton said. "I'm just a dead guy. I commanded the Ikana Army of Ikana Kingdom atop the hill. I am called Skull Keeta."

"Weird name," Tatl blurted out. "Especially for someone who was supposed to be ALIVE."

"You think so?" Skull Keeta wondered. "Well, luckily I wasn't alive for too long. Uh…no, wait…that's not lucky. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Since being shamed by loss in a battle within my kingdom, I have waited here for one to come and awaken my soul. And boy, let me tell you, it was a long nap.

"But I digress again. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Young swordsman who has awakened and deftly defeated me, I shall rely on your power to fulfill my request. I ask you to take my soul, which rests in the fiery burning flame…that one up there, kid…and convey my words to my men, who, even in death, remain loyal to me."

"Wait a second!" Tatl interrupted. "You don't like swords, yet you led an army?"

Skull Keeta scratched his…skull. "Gee…now that I think of it, that does sound kind of weird. Maybe that's why we didn't last out on the battlefield for very long. But be sure to tell my men…the war has ended."

"Uh…I'll do that," Link said slowly.

"Oh, good," Skull Keeta breathed in relief. "Then I shall be able to drift quietly into sleep. And by now, I've become very accustomed to it. But wait! Where is my tact? You're the new captain now. So what do you say, captain? May I take my leave now?"

Link nodded, feeling a little uncertain. "Uh…I guess so."

"Yes, sir!" Skull Keeta saluted. "Skull Keeta reporting to…sleep."

At those words, Skull Keeta came apart at the seams and his remains evaporated into the earth. Link opened the chest next to him to reveal another mask. It was the Captain's Mask.

"So let me get this straight," Tatl muttered cynically. "You're the new captain?"

"Yeah."

"Of what? An army that probably lasted about five minutes on the battlefield?"

"Hey, it's not that bad," Link retorted. "Maybe I can find some good use for this."

* * *

  


"I didn't find that use until later that night," Link continued. "I found the army dancing around some graves, so I put the Captain's Mask on and had them open a few graves for me. Then I found…Malon? Malon?"

The farm girl was tuckered out. The sun had risen, but Malon fell asleep. The night without sleep had finally taken its toll on her. Link kissed her on the forehead and got to his feet.

He had to go quick. He had chores to do.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	11. Recalling Stone Tower

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Link was hard at work trying to clean the stables. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to by now. But he was just getting ready to wrap up his story. And Malon had fallen asleep just as the cucco crowed. Luckily, Link saw a familiar set of hands cover his eyes.

"Hmm…I can't play now, Ingo. I'm busy."

Link turned around and grinned jokingly at Malon. She wasn't exactly amused at first, but she came around.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you again," Malon apologized. "I was just getting ready to hear the rest of the story."

"I'm starting to think it's the longest story I've ever told," Link mumbled.

Malon walked around and grabbed a broom of her own. "The last thing I remember hearing was that you became captain of an army of misfits."

"That's right," Link nodded. "I had those misfits open a grave for me and I jumped in, not knowing what to expect. What I got was an Iron Knuckle."

"DON'T remind me of Iron Knuckles!" Malon snapped.

Link felt bad for Malon. She hadn't forgotten her brush with death. The Iron Knuckle, Titanos, literally stared her in the face holding his gigantic axe. If Link hadn't killed the evil shape-shifter, Meyson, at that moment, he shuddered to think what might have happened.

"Then…I'll skip to the part AFTER I beat the Iron Knuckle. After I beat it, I saw a big…curtain. And the curtain started to go up…"

* * *

  


Link didn't know what was going on. When he defeated this Iron Knuckle, a curtain started to go up. He didn't know what to expect. Then he started to hear a voice.

"Are you the one that freed my soul?"

Link looked up and uttered only one word. "Huh?"

A ghost suddenly appeared on the stage. Link recognized him from a long time ago, but Tatl didn't know him.

"Who are you?"

"I served the Ikana Royal Family," the ghost answered. "I am the composer called Flat. The songs connected to the Royal Family that remain here were all composed by my brother and I."

"What songs?" Link asked.

Flat didn't say anything, but only screamed. "Oh…Sharp, my dear brother. He sold his soul to the devil and was the one who locked me in here. You who do not fear the dead, learn well the song that is inscribed behind me. And if you ever meet my brother, I'd like you to inform him the thousand years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears. The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger!"

Link stood there and blinked. "…K."

"I have made my request," Flat stated. It was the last thing he said before fading away.

Link walked up to the inscription and began to read it. It read:

**The thousand years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears.**

The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger!

Here is written the song that shall cleanse his cursed, black soul.

**~o** A…v…^…A…v…^ **o~**

It definitely looked familiar. Upon hearing it, Link remembered the Song of Storms. And it began to rain inside the grave. Link figured he should leave before he caught cold.

But he tried to think about what Flat meant. Had his brother, Sharp, turned evil? And if so, then where was he now?

* * *

  


"Well, I ended up wasting another two days at that graveyard," Link said, as he continued sweeping the stables. "So I had to go back using the Song of Time. Luckily, when I was scouting Ikana Canyon, I found an owl statue. And that wasn't the only thing I found."

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"I found a house with a big horn on top of it," Link answered. "And it was surrounded by Gibdos. I didn't know why and I figured I should find out. So I went to investigate at the Spring Water Cave. And that's where I found Sharp…"

* * *

  


It was dark inside the Spring Water Cave. Link couldn't see anything. He only saw that the cave was dried up. Then something appeared over the middle. It was a ghost. But it wasn't just any ghost. It was the other Composer Brother, Sharp.

"It's you," Link said. "You're the brother I was told about."

"So you've heard of me," Sharp sneered. "What business have you in Ikana Kingdom, land where only the dead roam?"

"I have a message for you," Link answered boldly.

"Message?" Sharp scowled. "You shan't be delivering messages where you're going. Because one full of life, such as you, does not belong here. Or do you say that you wish to join the dead?"

"I never said anything like that…" Link said ignorantly.

"SILENCE!" Sharp shouted. "If that is your wish, then I shall honor it. Sleep gently to the melody of darkness that the great composer, Sharp, shall play, and join the ranks of the dead."

Sharp began to unleash his assault in the form of poison gas. Link tried not to breathe any of it in and pulled out his ocarina. He didn't have much time, so he quickly played the Song of Storms. It began to rain inside the cave much to the shock of Sharp.

"What is this?!" the composer demanded. "…This song? N-No, it can't be. Not this song…NO!"

The poison gas stopped coming as Sharp continued rambling on. It looked like Link struck something in the heart of the composer. Sharp began spinning around until he had completely vanished. As he disappeared, fresh water began to rise from the ground and flow into the river.

Suddenly, Link heard music. It sounded like it was coming out a giant music box. Link peeked outside and saw that it was coming from the horn on top of the big house. The music continued getting louder and the Gibdos patrolling the house began to moan in pain. Then the raised their arms and sank into the earth from whence they came. The house was no longer surrounded.

Link then turned around to see that Sharp had reappeared and he no longer seemed to be hostile.

"Flat, my dear brother," Sharp wailed. "Forgive your foolish brother who dreamt of the revival of the Royal Family." He looked down at Link. "…Ye who do not fear the dead…with my brother's song, you have broken the curse that was placed upon me. It is all thanks to you. We dead should not be lingering here in this land. It was all a trick of the masked one who had upset things."

That got Link's attention. "What masked one? Who was it?"

Sharp ignored the question. "If you truly do not fear the dead, I wish for you to go to the temple in this land and sever the root of the evil curse that torments us. To do that…I, the only one who knows the way into the temple, shall direct you to the King. The King is in the ruins of Ikana Castle, awaiting the coming of the one who will break the curse. …I have made my final request."

Sharp faded away into the shadows, leaving Link and Tatl alone in the Spring Mountain Cave. Link felt irritated after that explanation. The Skull Kid had struck again and this time, he had left Ikana Canyon cursed. It was another mess that Link would have to clean up.

Link walked away, thinking about where to find this King. Then he saw the big house. It was wide open. A mischievous smirk grew on Link's face.

"No way!" Tatl suddenly shouted. "You can't just break into other people's houses."

"How do you know that's what I'm thinking?" Link smirked.

"Hello-o-o? We've known each other for weeks, kid. I practically know everything that goes through your head."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do," Link huffed.

Tatl paused. "…Well, maybe that's true. But what if you told me a little more about yourself?"

Link looked at the fairy. "This is an odd time to be asking about myself."

"Well…I've been thinking," Tatl explained. "After this temple, we're almost finished with this entire quest. And after this, we'll probably never see each other again. So…I want to get to know you a little better."

"I can't exactly tell you much right now…"

"Not right NOW, silly," Tatl giggled. "I mean…whenever we're not busy fighting monsters and stuff. I mean…as it is, we're doomed to repeat the same three days over and over. So when we have time, can we take a day to…you know…talk?"

Link saw no harm in that. "Why not? I think I have a few things I want to know about you, too."

"Great!" Tatl flashed cheerfully. "Hey…uh…what were we talking about before this?"

It suddenly came back to Link. He started running towards that big horn house.

"Hey, Link! Wait for me!"

Link snuck up to the side of the house. He saw a little girl playing by the side of the house. So he crawled quietly towards the door and the girl didn't suspect a thing. The volume of the music was heard easily over Link's footsteps.

"What are we doing here, again?" Tatl whispered.

"Maybe we can find something we can use here," Link whispered back.

He walked into the house and looked around, finding nothing. So Link decided to see what he could find downstairs. He started looking around until the closet door suddenly flew open.

It was a Gibdo…sort of. It looked like a Hylian man covered in bandages. He moaned in agony and started walking towards Link. All Link could do was scream.

The man screamed, too. "H-Help me! Please, help me!"

Tatl suddenly piped up. "This mummy looks different. Sorta like it's here waiting for its human heart to be healed."

Link looked up at the fairy. "Huh?"

"Don't you get it?" Tatl chided. "Play the song already!"

Link got the message. He pulled out his ocarina and began playing the Song of Healing. Upon the end of the song, the man stopped advancing. He held his head in pain, before a bright light flashed. When the light faded, a mask fell to the ground. The mummy was replaced by a Hylian man in a lab coat.

"W-What happened?"

"Father?"

Link turned around to see that the little girl he saw outside had come running in. Tearfully, she ran up and hugged her father.

"Father!"

The man's face also began to fill with tears. "Pamela! What have I been doing this whole time?"

"You…haven't been doing anything," Pamela cried. "You had a bad dream. You were just having a nightmare."

The father bowed his head and started weeping bitterly. "…Pamela."

Link looked down on the ground to see the mask Pamela's father dropped. He picked it up and recognized it as the face of a Gibdo. Link looked up to see the father. There were many questions Link had at that moment. He began to approach them, but he was cut off by Tatl.

"Leave them alone, Link," Tatl said softly. "Don't you get it? You're so insensitive."

The fairy had a point. This was a touching moment. A father and daughter had been reunited. So Link didn't say anything. He just left them alone and walked out.

* * *

  


"That sounds so touching," Malon said warmly.

"It was really something to see that up close," Link went on. "One of the things I knew I was destined to do in Termina was help people. I think I really helped that time."

"So what did you do after that sweet reunion?" Malon asked.

Link walked over to the end of the stable and hung up his broom, having finished his chores for the day.

"Well, I had to go into the well and…haggle with some of the locals down there."

"The locals?" Malon asked suspiciously.

"It's just that the locals happened to be mummies," Link continued. "Well, I dealt with each of the mummies and then I opened a chest to find this Mirror Shield."

For show-and-tell purposes, Link went over to where his sword was and pulled out his Mirror Shield. To this day, he still kept it with him.

"And after I had this thing, I had to go find that King that Sharp told me about. The Garos there were really helpful. They told me exactly where I could find the King."

"Sounds like you caught a break."

Link frowned. "Yeah, well they tried to kill me first. But after I did that, I finally found myself in the King's chamber. There was a catch, though."

"What was that?"

"The King…wasn't alive. He was a skeleton…and he didn't take too kindly to live strangers…"

* * *

  


Link found defeating ReDeads a lot easier than he used to. His Mirror Shield worked miracles. Not only that, but the Gibdo Mask he used sent the ReDeads into fits of…dancing. Link was easily able to dispose of them. And now that Link opened the roof for sunlight, he was able to go through the middle chamber.

Link was now in a giant throne room. But more than that, it was empty. Nobody was in there.

"Hello?" Link called out.

Link didn't get any other word out. The curtains soon began to fall over the windows. The ground began to shake and a booming voice sounded from the throne.

"Oh insolent young one who has brought the unthinkable into a land as dark as Ikana."

Link looked up. "You talking to me?"

Link's answer came in the form of a thick skeleton, who sat on the throne. It had to be the King.

But Link asked anyway. "You're the King?"

"You dare invade my domain?!" the King sneered. "Well, now you shall pay. After all, darkness is only fleeting."

"Hey, I didn't come here for a fight," Link said, unleashing his sword. "I just came to find out where the temple is."

"SILENCE!" the King bellowed. "You who bring the light into this kingdom, must now suffer the consequences for doing so."

Out of the darkness behind the throne, came two other skeleton warriors. They each stood beside the King.

"My two warriors here shall now show you what happens when you cross the King of Ikana. Warriors, show him the power of darkness. Destroy him!"

The skeleton warriors came charging at Link with their swords drawn. Link quickly held his sword up in defense as each skeleton brought his sword down upon him. Link tripped one of the warriors as his sword began clashing with the other. Link held his sword against the first warrior's as the other one got to his feet and came charging at Link. Link rolled out of the way as the second warrior swung his sword. Instead of hitting Link, the warrior sliced off his colleague's head.

"Uh, oh." The second warrior uttered.

"Don't just stand there," the first warrior's head said. "Get him! I'll pull myself together!"

The second warrior didn't have time to turn around, though. Link immediately tossed him a bomb, breaking the warrior into pieces. However, the pieces began to come back together.

"Why aren't they staying down?" Link asked Tatl.

"You've got to hit them with light," Tatl instructed. "If not, they'll just keep coming back together."

Link knew what he had to do now. He took out a fire arrow and aimed for the curtains. While the two warriors pulled themselves back together, Link shot a fire arrow at the curtains. The curtains burned up, letting the light through.

The King grunted angrily at that sight. That was the hint Link needed. It WAS the light they hated. So Link would use it against them. Then he saw the warriors were starting to pull themselves back together. In response, Link pulled out his trusty Bombchus.

He set them on the ground and they began rolling towards the two warriors. The warriors could only look down as the Bombchus exploded on contact, shattering them once more. This time, though, Link was ready. He held his Mirror Shield up, shining the piercing light down on the fallen bones. The bones evaporated and the warriors were finished.

The King rose to his feet. He pulled out his own sword and shield and began charging towards Link.

Link tried to get a word off. "Come on, King. We can do this the easy way…HEY!"

The King would have none of it. He tried to decapitate Link with his sword and nearly succeeded. Link decided to respond by swinging his sword, but to his surprise, the King fell apart. Then he saw what was happening. The King's skull was launching an all-out assault. It tried to spew lethal breath at Link, but Link knew that it couldn't stop him. Then the head took action. It gripped Link's head and he couldn't move. The King's body suddenly came back together and moved towards Link, ready to strike. The body winded up to behead Link.

"NO!" Tatl shouted. She flew up to the King's skull and began flashing brightly.

"AUGH!" the King grunted. "Light! Get it away from me!"

The King was distracted and couldn't control its body. The body started staggering around and the King's skull released its grip on Link. Link saw that Tatl was keeping the skull at bay by continuing to flash brightly. Link knew he had his chance. He ran to the body and swung his sword, shattering the body into fragments. While it was down, Link shined light down on it with his Mirror Shield. All that was left was the skull.

So Link held up his Mirror Shield. "Tatl, MOVE!!"

Tatl flew out of the way and Link directed the glare right at the skull. The King screamed in agony as the skull fell to the ground, defeated. Link had won.

Then Link saw two skulls floating behind him. They were from the other two warriors.

"You're blocking me!" the second warrior growled. "Get out of my way! I can still get him!"

Link shook his head. "Is this really necessary? Can't anybody just tell me where the temple is?"

"B-Blocking you?" the first warrior scowled, ignoring Link. "The reason he beat us is because you were so feeble. Don't blame this on me!"

The second turned his head and snarled. "What?! Just try saying that again to my bony face!"

"Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!"

"Shut up, already!" the second lackey shouted. "GRRR! Don't look at me—I was once called the best swordsman in all of Ikana."

Tatl whispered into Link's ear. "With swordsman like Skull Keeta, that's not saying much."

"The greatest swordsman in all of Ikana," the first lackey scoffed. "You? FEEEEEEEEBLE!"

"…Draw your weapon!" the second warrior demanded.

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you to draw your sword!"

"Oh, this should be good," Tatl snickered.

"How?" the first one pointed out. "It's not like we have hands, you know." The warrior began to cackle madly. His partner wasn't taking it with so much good humor.

Suddenly, the King's skull rose up off the ground. "Will you stop?!?! What fools! Haven't you begun to understand? The kingdom being ruined and us left in this state…isn't it petty battles like this that have caused it?"

The two warriors didn't respond. They just shook their heads in fear and smoked away.

The King's skull continued. "Believing in your friends and embracing that belief by forgiving failure. These feeling have vanished from our hearts. It all happened after somebody thrust open the doors of that Stone Tower.

"You who bring light into darkness, I am the King of Ikana Kingdom, Igos du Ikana."

"Oh, I see," Link said indignantly. "NOW you want to talk. You sure you don't want to try and KILL ME AGAIN?!"

"Please accept my humble apologies," Igos offered. "You are a noble and fierce warrior, young boy. It was the spell brought to us by the curse of Ikana, the curse which has been in effect since the doors of Stone Tower have been opened. The spellbinding that had been cast upon us was broken by that light which you carry.

"To return true light to this land, you must seal the doors of Stone Tower where the winds of darkness blow through. But Stone Tower is an impenetrable stronghold. Hundreds of soldiers from my kingdom would not even be able to topple it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tatl muttered under her breath.

"It is far too reckless for one to take on such a challenge," Igos continued. "…And so…I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the darkness."

Tatl started to panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no. We've seen your soldiers, sir, and frankly…we couldn't accept."

Igos shook his head. "Let me finish, fairy who has a big mouth."

"BIG MOUTH?!"

"Your soldiers will come at the sound of this song," Igos went on. He went on to sing a few notes.

**~o** >…<…>…v…>…^…< **o~**

Link then began to feel dizzy. He fell forward and fell to his knees.

Tatl then let out a yelp. "Link…look!"

Link turned around to see the soldier Igos was talking about. It was a shell…of Link. Link touched the statue to feel…no life whatsoever. It almost scared him to see a shell that looked so much like him, yet be so dead.

"This soldier who has no heart is your twin image," Igos explained. "A shell of yourself that you will shed when your song commands it."

The skull of Igos then began to smoke away leaving only his final words, "On my kingdom…shine the light of justice."

* * *

  


"I had the last clue I needed," Link continued. "Now I knew where to find them temple and I knew exactly how to get in. The secret was in the song."

Malon looked at Link curiously. "Do…you still know that song?"

Link nodded. "I still know it. I only wished I had an ocarina to play it with, you know what I mean?"

"It's a shame," Malon said. "I would've liked to see a demonstration. The way you described it made it sound…creepy."

"Well, I got enough demonstrations to last me a lifetime," Link responded. "I had to work my way through every corner of that temple with that song. Later, I even found out I'd have to turn the whole Stone Tower upside down. To do that, I needed the Light Arrows. Unfortunately, nothing ever came easy in this quest…"

* * *

  


"You sure they're in here?" Link asked.

"They should be," Tatl replied. "I don't see any reason why the Light Arrows wouldn't be in here."

Link searched through the entire chamber and found nothing. He let out a slight groan of frustration and looked for the way out. Unfortunately, iron bars covered the door that led outside. Link ran back to the door he came in from. As he reached it, iron bars flew down to block that exit. He was trapped.

"There is no escape, boy."

Link turned around to see a Garo jump down into the chamber. Unlike the other Garos Link saw, this one was bigger and it wore a purple cloak.

Link immediately put on the Garo Mask. "Hey! It's ok. I'm one of you guys."

"What are you, trying to be cute?" the Garo sneered. "The Garo Master does not fall for such a childish disguise."

Link took the mask off. "Oh…so you know? You're the first one to see through this."

"Enough!" the Garo Master shouted. "You have invaded this Stone Tower. For that, you must DIE!"

The Garo Master pulled out his flaming double blades, just as the other Garos before him had done. Link barely had time to take his sword out before the Garo Master attacked. The Garo Master swung with his blades as Link blocked each blow. But the Garo Master was moving Link towards the wall. Link could back up no further and the Garo Master tried to thrust his blade. Link ducked and the right blade lodged into the wall, leaving the Garo Master stuck.

Link kicked the cloaked warrior down, loosening him from the wall. But Link didn't give him the chance to get up. Link swung away with his sword. The Garo Master tried to get up, but Link kicked him back down and held his sword to the ninja's throat.

"Beaten by a child," the Garo Master grunted. "I can't believe it."

"I may be a child," Link smirked. "But I can still beat the likes of you."

The Garo Master groaned. "To think I could be defeated…although my rival, you were spectacular. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom. If you shoot that which releases the sacred golden light into the blood-stained, red emblem outside the temple, it shall rearrange things, in which the earth is born in the heavens and the moon is born on the earth."

The Garo Master suddenly pulled out a bomb. Link gasped and took a step back. It appeared that it still wasn't over.

"Fear not, for you have won," the Garo Master said. "I have lost and the penalty is death. Do not forget my words. Die I shall, leaving no corpse. That is the law of us Garo."

As Link ran back, he could hear the cackling of the Garo Master. But the laughter was soon silenced by the explosion of the bomb. When the smoke cleared, Link could see that the Garo Master was no more. He had been vaporized by the explosion.

"He just blew himself up," Link thought to himself.

"We could've helped him with that," Tatl chimed in. "I mean, we have a mask for that sort of thing."

"Yeah," Link agreed. He pulled out the Blast Mask. "But we never figured out the word to make it work."

"She said an 'ex' word," Tatl said. "It could've been anything. It could have been exception… extravagant…excess…explode…"

****KABOOM****

Out of nowhere, the Blast Mask exploded. The smoke cleared and Link looked at himself. His tunic and skin had been singed by the unexpected explosion. He was coughing uncontrollably, trying to clear his throat of the smoke.

"No way!" Tatl gasped. "How about that? I didn't think I could actually set that thing off just by saying…"

"DON'T SAY IT!!!!" Link cut her off. He looked at the Blast Mask, which didn't have a single scratch on it. "This thing's dangerous! You got to be more careful!"

"Sorry," Tatl apologized. "But how was I to know that it would just explode…OOPS!"

****KABOOM****

The Blast Mask exploded again, once again, right on top of Link. He looked at himself and panicked as his tunic had caught on fire. Link screamed and rolled around until the fire was out.

Tatl moaned apologetically. "Link, I'm so sorry. It slipped. Are you ok?"

Link coughed. "I'm…ok. I'm just going to…lose consciousness now."

Link just fell back and groaned before he let unconsciousness overtake him.

* * *

  


Link shuddered when he thought back to that moment. He tried to change the subject many times before he could tell it and with Malon feeding the horses, he knew he could do it. Malon always got distracted while feeding the horses, so Link knew he could do it. But he couldn't this time. She wanted to hear everything. So Link had to tell her about that unfortunate incident with the Blast Mask.

"I have to be honest, Malon," Link sighed. "I HATED that mask."

"I'll bet," Malon replied. "I always wondered why you'd cringe every time you heard the word 'explode'."

"I've never looked at that word the same way after that," Link frowned. "After I regained consciousness, I took some time to clean myself up. Then I continued working my way through the temple until I could go no farther. I ended up going back outside."

"Outside?" Malon asked. "You didn't just give up, did you?"

Link shook his head. "No…I just used the Light Arrows to turn the entire Stone Tower upside down. Then I had to watch my step every chance I got. I fought off Death Armos knights, Poes, and a huge Gomess."

"What's a Gomess?"

"It looked like a ripoff of the Grim Reaper," Link answered. "Its cloak was made of Keese and it carried a huge scythe. It tried to slice me in half, but it was nothing my Light Arrows couldn't handle. In fact, I didn't have too much trouble with the rest of Stone Tower. That is, until I hit the final room…"

* * *

  


Link saw a giant hole. It was a lot like the hole he saw when he fought the Shadow Beast, Bongo Bongo. But the hole looked a lot deeper and he couldn't see the ground. Link was hesitant, but Tatl was a little more impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tatl demanded. "Just jump in!"

Link looked down. "I don't know. Do you see any ground?"

"How bad could it be?" Tatl tried saying. "The worse it could be is an abyss from where there's no return."

"You're a big help, aren't you?" Link muttered.

"Just relax and jump in," Tatl encouraged. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

He didn't know what to fear, so Link obliged. He took a deep breath and jumped in. When he landed, he saw he was surrounded by desert. Then he felt the ground start to shake.

"Oh, no," Tatl groaned. "No good ever comes of this."

A part of the desert soon burst open as two gigantic worms flew out. While Link's other adversaries, Odolwa, Goht, and Gyorg had been big, these worms weren't just big. They were super jumbo enormously colossal size.

"What are they?!" Link asked Tatl.

"That's Twinmold," Tatl answered fearfully. "The giant masked insect."

"How am I supposed to beat this thing?" Link asked. "It's got to be at least a hundred feet long and weigh about a jillion pounds."

"Got any masks?" Tatl suggested.

"None that I can use," Link replied. The worms were flying around trying to crush Link by knocking down pillars. Then he got an idea. Link decided to pull out the mask he just got after he defeated the cycloptic monster, Eyegore. "I haven't used this yet. What do you think it does?"

"WHO CARES?!" Tatl shouted. "Just DO something!! Anything!!"

Link did something. He put the mask on…and just like the Deku, Goron, and Zora Masks, Link felt a lot of pain. But Link wasn't transforming. He was starting to grow. When the growing finally stopped, Link looked at himself. He was enormous.

"Link…" he heard Tatl call out. He could hardly hear her now. "What happened?"

"I'm…their size," Link mumbled to himself. Then he smirked. The odds were even now.

Link looked at himself again. He had to be several stories tall. He could've been like that giant ape of legend. But more than that, Link was now the same size as Twinmold. So he unleashed his now humongous sword and started running towards the giant worms.

He slashed one by the tail and it screeched in pain. Another one caught Link by surprise and knocked him down. Link fell, knocking over a pillar. The pillar collapsed on the ground, piece by piece.

"Whoa!!" he heard Tatl say. "Earthquake!!"

Link got back to his feet and pulled out his bow. It was enormous now, thanks to the effects of what he knew had to be some kind of Giant's Mask. Link shot one of his arrows and it pinned one of the worm's tails to one of the pillars. It found itself stuck. So Link decided to finish it off now. He took his sword and sliced its three-eyed head off. The worm fell to the ground and each of its segments began to explode.

As the giant worm fell, Link was ambushed by the other half of Twinmold. It hissed and snapped at Link with its huge pincers. Link tried moving, but was caught by its scaly hide, which was as hard as nails. For the fourth straight battle, Link's tunic was ravaged.

The remaining worm was starting to thrash about. Link knew he had to finish it off before it was too late. He took out his newly acquired Light Arrows and shot one of them directly in the worm's face. While it swung its head around, obviously blinded, Link delivered a final blow. He swung his sword in a straight slash across the evil three-eyed worm's head. Its segments started to explode until nothing remained. The battle was over.

Link took the mask off and shrunk down to his original size. He stood shocked, momentarily reflecting his most recent experience. Tatl flew up to him, still flashing in awe.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You were h-h-h-huge!!! W-W-What's in that mask?!"

Link didn't know what to make of it himself. "I…don't…know. But this thing could be dangerous."

He had a feeling he should dispose of it when this was all over. He shuddered to think of what might happen if this Giant's Mask ever fell into the wrong hands. So Link just walked over to the remains of Twinmold. Just like the other three, it was in the form of a mask. So Link grabbed it…and a familiar light began to flash.

"It's that time again," Tatl muttered.

* * *

  


Malon was listening with interest. "You had a mask that made you giant?"

Link shook his head. "I had a lot of time to think after that. And the first thought that came into my head was…what if I took that mask with me? The things I could have done with it. Especially since I was a child filled with angst. I thought it'd be so cool to see the look on everyone's faces when they saw me standing about 50 feet tall.

"Aw, but it didn't last. I knew that this mask could have been really dangerous if it got in the wrong hands. Oh, who am I kidding? It would have been dangerous in MY hands. There was a lot of anger I had hidden within me."

"Do you still hold some of that anger?" Malon asked.

Link smiled. "That's why I'm so happy I found you. You helped me overcome my anger and become a better person. If I hadn't met you, I'd hate to think how I might have turned out."

"I think the feeling's mutual," Malon smiled back. "If I hadn't met you, I might still be getting beaten by a possessed Ingo. You weren't the only one who knew. But you were the only one who cared."

"It does me so much good to think back," Link sighed. "Since I've shared all my memories with you, I haven't been so angry about my past. There was just one thing I haven't shared, and that was what I'm sharing with you now."

"And you're still not done," Malon pointed out. "I mean, you said you saw that light again."

"I did," Link said, getting back to the story. "By all means, it should have been over. I awakened all four of the giants and they should have been ready to help me fight the Skull Kid. But that wasn't the case. Just when I thought I had everything figured, they threw this at me…"

* * *

  


Link was back in the same place, surrounded by clouds once more. Another giant had joined the other three. These visits had been frustrating. The giants never seemed to give Link any answers. They always left him with more questions. All they've been saying was 'Call us'. But now Link was back for a fourth time. And this time, he wanted answers.

Tatl broke the silence. "Well, we've helped all of you."

"There's nothing else we can do," Link added. "So now what?"

"Call…us…"

"You told us that already!!" Link shouted. "What does that mean?!"

"Hush, Link," Tatl said softly. "I think I get it now." She flew up towards the sky. "Will you help us if we call you from atop the Clock Tower?"

"Call…us…"

"I think that's a 'yes'," Tatl assumed. "They're going help us with the Skull Kid."

The giants started groaning sadly. It was as if they were mourning. He couldn't explain it. But somehow, Link knew Tatl was wrong on this one.

"I…don't think that's what they're saying," Link said. "I don't think they ARE going to help us."

"What?!" Tatl demanded. She was flashing in anger. "After all the trouble we went through, they'd BETTER help us!" She flew up again. "Are you saying you won't help us?! After all we've done, you won't help us?!"

The moans started becoming faint, but Tatl could make out what they were saying.

"Forgive…your…friend…"

"Forgive our friend?" Link asked rhetorically. "What does that mean?" He groaned. "I thought we had some answers! Now I feel more confused than ever! What do you guys mean by 'forgive our friend'?! What are you guys talking about?! Why won't you tell me?!"

Link got no answer. The light started to fade again.

When the light faded, Link found himself outside of Ikana Canyon. He couldn't take it anymore. Link snapped. He took out his sword and started slashing at the rocks nearby in fury. The frustration and anger had overtaken him. He had been through so much and he felt that he deserved some answers by now.

"Link, please calm down," Tatl pleaded. "It's not so bad."

"Are you kidding me?!?!" Link shouted. "I've been through so much!! I've fought and I've risked my life so many times trying to save a world I don't even live in!! I've stared death in the face, TWICE!! And what do I get for it?! Questions!! It's all I have!! Do I get a straight, 'Yes, we'll help you'? NO!! Forgive your friend?! What's that supposed to mean?! I don't know!!"

Link fell to the ground. He soon found himself in tears. "It's been so long…and I just don't know."

"Link…it's ok," Tatl said comfortingly. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think we'll need them."

"What do you know?" Link sobbed. "What have we been doing, then? Why do you think I've gone through these four temples? I did it so they could help us!"

"I don't think that's why we did it," Tatl responded. "I think we did it to help the people around the temple. If we hadn't cleared the Woodfall Temple, the swamp would be poisoned and the Deku princess would still be in the clutches of Odolwa. If we hadn't cleared the Snowhead Temple, the Gorons would be freezing to death. If we hadn't cleared the Great Bay Temple, the waters of Great Bay would still be murky. And if we hadn't cleared the Stone Tower, we would have never brought light to Ikana Canyon."

"So what's your point?" Link sniffled.

"My point is…you've become so much stronger than when you first started. When I see what you've become, I can't help but notice how much you've grown. You're not the same person you were, Link. You're a lot stronger now. And I think you're strong enough to take down that Skull Kid."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I believe in you, Link. I know you can do it. All that's left is for you to believe in yourself."

Link thought about these sagacious words. Did he really need these giants, after all? Link started to feel better. He started to feel a little more confident. He remembered who it was that came this far. It was the giants who did all this. It was Link. If the giants decided not to help, then so be it. Link would go into the final battle on his own.

With a smile on his face, Link took out the ocarina and played the Song of Time. It wouldn't be much longer now.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	12. Recalling two lovers

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


Link didn't tell much more about the story until after dinner. He decided to wait until nightfall. He began this story during the night and he wanted it to end that way, too. He figured he should go get Malon, but they knew each other so well by now. That's why it didn't surprise Link that she had found him in the barn.

"I had a feeling you'd be in here," Malon smiled.

"How did you know?" Link grinned.

"It's the only part of the ranch you haven't told the story in," Malon answered. "You told me the story in the stables, in the corral, in Lake Hylia, but not the barn. Not yet."

"So are you ready to hear the rest?" Link asked.

Malon nodded. "I've been ready. I've been waiting to see how this ended."

"Well, I don't know if the ending's close yet," Link began. "I knew there wasn't much left. All I had left was to confront the Skull Kid. Or so I thought…"

* * *

  


Link stood still in South Clock Town. The end was near. He knew that much. He couldn't think of anything he hadn't done. But to make sure, he looked in his Bombers' Notebook. Link had made just about everyone happy. But there were still a few empty spaces, among the most notable, Anju and Kafei.

"I still haven't helped Anju and Kafei," Link said to himself. He looked up at Tatl. "We know where Ikana Village is now. We can help Kafei."

"Yeah…sounds good…" Tatl said reluctantly.

Link sensed something in the fairy's tone. "Is something wrong, Tatl?"

"No, not really. But………"

"What is it?"

"Well, don't you remember that promise you made?" Tatl asked sadly. "You said we'd get a day to get to know each other. I mean, I know you want to help. But we're doomed to repeat these three days anyway, so why don't we take a break?"

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Link recalled. He smiled. "Ok. We'll just take this day off, then we'll go back and help Anju and Kafei."

"Sounds good!" Tatl squealed. "So…where should we talk?"

Link's smile remained. "I think I have a good idea."

* * *

  


"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn."

Link couldn't believe this brainstorm he had. The Stock Pot Inn looked so nice this time of year. So he figured, why shouldn't he get a room.

Anju reminded him. "Um…do you have a reservation?"

"Reservation?" Link repeated.

"This is the busiest time of the year," Anju clarified. "I'm sorry, but if you don't have a reservation, I don't see what I can do."

"They're booked solid," Tatl told him. "I could've told you that, Link."

"Link?" Anju repeated. "Wait here. I think I have a reservation by the name." She looked through her list. "We do! Your name is Link, right?"

Link didn't know what to say. "That's me."

"Then here's your key," Anju smiled. "And please relax and enjoy your stay."

Link took the key and just stood there for about a minute. He had no idea how this happened. Somehow, he had a reservation. Link continued looking at his key as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Weird," Link muttered. "How did I make a reservation here?"

Link didn't know how, and he wouldn't ask. He shook it off and sat on his bed. He was sort of glad to take the day off. He had been fighting so much, Link almost forgot what it was like to rest.

"Well…you wanted this day to ourselves," Link said. "So…what did you want to know?"

"Just basic stuff for now," Tatl began. "I mean, we've been partners for a while now. We've been through a lot. But I realized that I don't know anything about you. So I just wanted to break some barriers. So can I ask…what's the deal with the tunic?"

It was an awkward first question. "What do you mean?"

"Well…it's obviously a Kokiri tunic," Tatl clarified. "But you're obviously not a Kokiri. For one thing, Kokiri don't bleed red blood like you do. So why do you dress like that?"

Link took a deep breath. "It's…sort of…a part of my heritage."

"Your heritage? What do you mean?"

"It's the way I was raised."

"You see?" Tatl asked. "It's this kind of weird stuff I want to know. Just where were you raised?"

"I was raised in Kokiri Forest," Link answered. "But I'm actually a Hylian."

"I don't understand that," Tatl said. "You're a Hylian, but how did you end up in Kokiri Forest?"

"I've heard a lot of stories," Link continued. "I was told that my mother left me with the Great Deku Tree. I heard she was running from someone, someone I believe to be Ganondorf."

"You mean you were left there when you were just a baby?" Tatl gasped. "Didn't you…stand out? Kokiri stay the same age from birth. Didn't a growing baby seem a little strange to them?"

"You think?" Link muttered sarcastically. "Of course they found me strange. They always called me a freak. They always teased me and made fun of me. They even hurt me sometimes…physically and emotionally."

"How sad. Nobody ever stood up for you?"

Link knew the answer to that. "There was one. She raised me from the very start. Her name was Saria…and I'll never forget what she's done for me."

Tatl flew towards the fireplace and thought to herself. "Saria…Saria…where have I heard that name before?" She shook it off. "But when'd you find out you were a Hylian?"

"I didn't find out…until I went on my first quest…"

"Wait a minute!" Tatl interrupted. "First quest? You HAVE done this before, haven't you?"

Link nodded. "I became the Hero of Time. I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf…back when I was 17."

Tatl looked confused. "Back…when you were 17…how old does that make you now?"

"10."

"Oh…my head hurts…"

"I know," Link concurred. "It gets that way for me, too. I've got to be the only kid in the world to not know his true age."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only kid in the world to do a lot of stuff."

"Nice try," Link frowned. "But that doesn't exactly make me feel any better."

"Wait…we're getting off the subject," Tatl pointed out. "So…you saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and became the Hero of Time. And you just went back to the forest after that?"

"Well…I haven't gone back ever since," Link said sadly. "None of the other Kokiri recognized me when I was 17. Saria turned out to be the Forest Sage and she was forced to go to the Forest Temple to live the rest of her life. And to be honest, I knew I just didn't belong there."

"But we found you in the Lost Woods. You aren't living there, are you?"

"No, no," Link shook his head. "I…found another home. A ranch."

"That explains where you got the horse. You mean you have a family at that ranch?"

Link nodded. "I've been living with the owner, Talon. I've been living with the farmhand, Ingo." Link hesitated. "And I've…been living with Talon's daughter, Malon." That's when Link decided to change the subject. "But what about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"You haven't told me anything about yourself," Link clarified.

The fairy seemingly hesitated at first, but then came around. "Oh…well…then go ahead…shoot. Ask me anything."

Link had a lot of questions to ask, it was hard to pick just one. But he finally found the first question he wanted to ask.

"When did you first find the Skull Kid?"

"Oh…we found him…" she paused. "Gee…I don't remember. It's been so long. I told you where we found him. We found him here in Termina. But then we found that gateway…the one that leads to Hyrule. So we went through that and made our homes in the Lost Woods."

"You went there to steal, didn't you?" Link said sternly.

"Um…maybe," Tatl said sheepishly. "We couldn't help it. It was so…easy. With guys like you and the Mask Salesman going through, you just made it look so easy."

"And you've stolen from anyone that's passed by?"

"Just about. But you'd be surprised. After we ambushed our first Kokiri, they were seemingly put on alert. None of them ever passed by that area ever again. They're pretty smart. They actually learned from their mistakes.

"So we've had a pretty dry spell, until we found the Mask Salesman. Of course…that's when the Skull Kid stole Majora's Mask. He hasn't been the same since then. It's like he turned evil."

"He's caused a lot of trouble, that's for sure."

"I can't believe I used to be his friend," Tatl scowled. "Look at all he's done. Look what he did to Anju and Kafei. Their relationship may never be the same. What about the Gorons? They almost froze to death thanks to him. The swamp? You think the water's always been that poisoned? And what about the Zoras? Lulu didn't just suddenly wake up mute. Ikana Village? All that darkness didn't just appear there by itself.

"Everything that's happened. And everything else like the fallen witch, the boulder blocking Milk Road, EVERYTHING has been his fault. Oh, yeah, one more little thing. How about a FALLING MOON OVER OUR HEADS?!?! That was because of him, too! It's his fault! It's all his fault!!"

Tatl tried to contain herself. "Uh…um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just…blow up like that. It's just that I'm so…worried…for my brother. I've never been apart from Tael this long before. I miss him. I wish there was some way I could see if he was ok."

Silence.

"He's special to you…isn't he?" Link asked.

"Duh!" Tatl snapped. "He IS my brother. Don't you feel that way about your family?"

"Well…they aren't exactly my family," Link thought. "But…you're right…I do feel that way…about someone."

"It's the girl, isn't it?" Tatl guessed. "I bet you really like her."

"How do you know?" Link inquired.

Tatl giggled. "You think I didn't notice on that first day when you kept shouting, 'Malon's gonna kill me'? I can tell you really like her by the tone you had."

"If you think I like her…" Link began. He paused, though. "…you're right. I knew it ever since I saw her…back when I was 17. Oh, God, how I miss her. I'd do anything to have the chance to see her again."

"You may have that chance," Tatl said comfortingly. "We don't have anymore temples left. All we have to do is…just go to the clock tower…after we help everyone, of course."

Link knew she was right. He had to help everyone before he could go back. After all, as much as hated to admit it, this was his destiny.

* * *

  


"You really meant that?" Malon asked.

Link nodded slowly. "I meant every…single…word. I wanted to wrap things up as fast as I could because I wanted to get back home to you. I really missed you and there wasn't a moment where I didn't think of you."

Malon seemed overtaken by that. She turned her head to wipe away some tears. It looked like Link had touched her deeply.

"I stayed there with Tatl for the rest of the day," Link continued. "We shared memories of our past, of our respective lives. I couldn't sleep that night, knowing I'd have to fight the Skull Kid with no clue of how to handle him. And I still had no idea about the four giants. I needed to know more about them. So I went to someone who could tell me."

"Who?"

"The same person who told me about the Carnival of Time. I went to Anju's grandmother…"

* * *

  


Link slowly walked into the room of Anju's grandmother. He knew this would be the one chance he would have at learning about the four giants. Especially since she knew so much about the Carnival of Time.

"Is that you, Tortus?"

"Uh…yeah," Link answered. "It's me."

"Have you finished helping father?"

"Um…yeah."

"Then let mother tell you a story. Which one would you like to hear?"

Link spoke frankly. "Do you know any stories on the four giants?"

"The four giants?" the old woman repeated. "Oh, I know that story well. But it's a very long story and could take hours. You want me to tell it, anyway?"

"Yes," Link nodded. "Please…tell me everything."

"Well, ok." The old woman was ready to begin her story. "The Four Giants. This tale's from long ago when all the people weren't separated into four worlds like they are now. In those times all the people lived together, and the four giants lived among them. On the day of the festival that celebrates the harvest, the giants spoke to the people, "We have chosen to guard the people while we sleep. 100 steps north, 100 steps south, 100 steps east, 100 steps west. If you have need, call us in a loud voice by declaring something such as 'The mountain blizzard has trapped us,' or 'The ocean is about to swallow us.' Your cries shall carry to us."

"Now then…there was one who was shocked and saddened by all this. A little imp. The imp was a friend of the giants since before they had created the four worlds. "Why must you leave? Why do you not stay?" The childhood friend felt neglected, so he spread his anger across the four worlds. Repeatedly, he wronged all people. Overwhelmed with misfortune, the people sang the song of prayer to the giants who lived in each of the four compass directions. The giants heard their cry and responded with a roar. "Oh, imp. Oh, imp. We are the protectors of the people. You have caused the people pain. Oh, imp, leave these four worlds! Otherwise, we shall tear you apart!" The imp was frightened and saddened. He had lost his old friends. The imp returned to the heavens, and harmony was restored to the four worlds. And the people rejoiced and they worshipped the giants of the four worlds like gods. And they lived happily ever after.

"So what did you think, Tortus?"

Link didn't know what to say. While these weren't exactly the answers he was looking for, he did learn a lot more than he had before. And he sensed that Tatl did as well.

"Thank you," Link finally said. He said nothing more and walked out. That's when he heard Tatl breathing heavily.

"I…I don't know what to say," Tatl said. "That imp in the story. It sounds a lot like…like…like…"

"The Skull Kid?" Link finished for her.

"It can't be, though," Tatl exclaimed. "How can it be?"

"Do you actually know how old he is?" Link asked.

Silence. Tatl didn't have an answer for that. The fairy obviously didn't know.

"If he was banished from the four worlds…" Tatl continued. "Then that's why we went to Hyrule! He was banished from this world, so he found another one! T-Then he found the mask…and he went back for revenge! That has to be it!"

It was exactly what Link was thinking. Everything the Skull Kid had done…all the pain he caused…it was all premeditated. He did it all because he had a personal war against the four giants and their world.

So why didn't they want to help Link? Somehow, Link had a feeling there was another piece of the puzzle that was missing. There was something he still didn't know.

* * *

  


"I knew I wasn't hearing the whole story," Link continued. "I don't know what it was, but I could feel that I hadn't learned everything."

"When did you find out?" Malon asked.

"I wouldn't find out until the very end. But I knew before I could face the Skull Kid, I had to finish everything all over again.

"As soon as I started the first day, I headed straight for the swamp. I saved the witch and then I went right to the Woodfall Temple. I defeated Odolwa again and saved the Deku Princess and took her back home, saving the monkey in the process.

"After clearing the temple again, I went back to Clock Town. I met with Madame Aroma and took the job of finding Kafei again. After that, I went back to Milk Road and broke the boulder down. I went in and talked to Romani, convincing her to give Epona back to me. Then I arranged to fight the aliens again at two in the morning. When I was done with that, I went back to Clock Town and put on Kafei's Mask. I talked to Anju and made the meeting at 11:30.

"Then night fell and I went to the Laundry Pool and talked to Guru-Guru. I got the confession out of him that I was looking for and I left. I packed the warm clothes that Anju gave me earlier and went back to Snowhead. I went to the temple and beat Goht one more time.

"Then I went back to Clock Town to meet with Anju and get her letter. I put her letter in the mailbox and went to North Clock Town to stop Sakon from robbing the old woman from the Bomb Shop. Then I met with Jim and popped the balloon. I…did want to get initiated again. After I found the Bombers and got initiated, I knew there was something else I had to do. So I went to West Clock Town.

* * *

  


Link nearly forgot the whole thing. But then he found them in West Clock Town. It was the Rosa Sisters and they were practicing hard for their performance. Link tried to approach them, but was met with hostility.

"GO AWAY!"

"You're breaking our concentration!"

Link just stood there. "You two still aren't ready, are you?"

"What's it to you?" one of them asked.

Link grinned. "What if I said I could help?"

"You?" the other sister asked. She stopped dancing. "We'd say you're lying. What have you done that we haven't?"

Link didn't say anything, but just reached into his tunic. He took out Kamaro's Mask and put it on. Luckily, unlike the other masks, this one didn't hurt. But then he noticed there was nothing happening. He looked up at Tatl.

"What's this mask supposed to do again?"

"Well…" Tatl began. "It was supposed to give you the ability dance like you've never danced before."

"That's no problem," Link said smartly. "Because I've never danced before. This…HEY…WHOA!!!!!"

Link started to lose control. His arms began to move around as the dancing music came on. Then he began prancing around in circles, waving his arms uncontrollably. Link couldn't feel his limbs. The mask had taken over his body.

The Rosa Sisters liked what they were seeing. After seeing a few steps, they started to mimic Link's movements. They were dancing just like Link was. They twirled around, suavely moved their hips, and waved their arms from left to right. Then they stopped…to applaud Link.

"It's perfect!" the first sister exclaimed. "Finally, we found something we can use!"

"Thank you so much!" the other sister added. "Now we'll be ready for the carnival!"

"How about that?" Tatl said cheerfully. "Looks like we've done another good deed, right, Link? Link? Uh…Link? You can stop dancing now."

"I…CAN'T!!" Link panicked.

Link was still moving around. He was still twirling and leaping. He couldn't stop himself from dancing. The mask wouldn't let him stop and he couldn't use his arms to take the mask off.

"Uh, oh," Tatl gulped. "Maybe you should take that mask off."

"I can't!" Link said again. "I can't feel my arms!"

Link was still dancing. This was definitely…embarrassing. Tatl tried to help the only way she could. She tried to lead Link out of West Clock Town.

"C'mon, Link," Tatl directed. "Come this way."

Link sighed and danced his way out of West Clock Town. Maybe someone in South Clock Town could take this mask off for him. Hopefully, it could happen soon. Link was starting to get tired.

* * *

  


"Dancing got tiring after a while," Link continued. "So as soon as someone in South Clock Town took the mask off for me, I took a five minute break. Of course, that was the only breathing room I had. I had to keep going.

"So I went back to the ranch at 2 AM and fought off the aliens. Then I waited there for the sun to rise. When it did, I talked to Cremia and arranged to get a ride back.

"Until then, I had some time on my hands, so I went back to Great Bay and went back to save the Zora eggs. I got past the Gerudo guards again and found myself fighting Aveil again."

"She was alive?" Malon asked.

Link nodded. "It was just like Tatl said. When we went back, her life was restored. It didn't mean she didn't try to kill me again, though. But this time, I was ready for her. I managed to beat her this time…without killing her. So I recovered the Zora eggs and put them back in the marine aquarium.

"After I did that, I went back to Zora Cape and played the New Wave Bossa Nova for Lulu. She got her voice back and the Great Bay Temple was open again. So I went inside and beat Gyorg again. Then I practiced with the Indigo-Go's and…arranged the date with Lulu. Then I saw I still had time to go back to Clock Town and talk to Kafei. He gave me the Pendant of Memories and I, in turn, gave it to Anju. Then I quickly went back to the ranch to go back to Clock Town with Cremia."

Malon looked at Link inquisitively. "Didn't you have to fend off the Gorman Brothers again?"

Link smirked. "Oh, I dealt with those two beforehand."

* * *

  


Cremia was panicked just like last time. But this time around, Link wasn't sweating at all. He saw the Gorman Brothers bracing themselves to jump out as the wagon passed by. They were positioned behind a large tree.

Cremia was getting nervous. "Uh…aren't you even getting out your bow? They're about to…"

Link put his hand up. "Wait for it…3…2…"

The wagon passed by just as Link's plan took action.

"1…EXPLODE!!"

****KABOOM****

The Blast Mask blew up again, only this time, Link cleverly placed it by the tree where the Gorman Brothers were. The tree collapsed right in the path and the two sinister farmhands were stuck. Link could only laugh smugly.

Cremia was in shock. "How did you…?"

"It's a secret," Link cut her off. "Trade secret. You can't ask me to give away my secrets, can you?"

Cremia giggled. "I guess not. That was really cool. I'll have to give you a little something special when we get to Clock Town."

Link smiled. So far, everything these first two days had gone down just like clockwork. At this rate, everyone in Termina would be happy by the third day.

* * *

  


"So what did she give you when you got to Clock Town?

Link hesitated. "Uh…moving right along…"

"Link," Malon nagged. "WHAT did she give you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Link lied.

Malon wasn't buying it.

So Link came clean. "She may have given me a kiss…on the cheek."

"Ok."

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be?" Malon pointed out. "She looked just like me. How am I going to be jealous of myself? And besides, I can't be jealous of something that happened a long time ago. And she was probably just grateful. I know more than anyone what people can do when they're grateful. Don't you remember that kiss I gave you when you won the ranch back?"

"Oh, yes," Link smiled. "It was…Hey! You're getting me off the subject here."

"Sorry," Malon giggled. "Keep going."

"Well, anyway, I got back to Clock Town and I went right in to help Toto get ready for the concert. After that, I went right to the Ikana Graveyard and talked to Flat. Then I went back to the Spring Water Cave and played the Song of Storms to Sharp. Then I went back to the big horn house to help Pamela's father.

"Then the third day came and I went back to Stone Tower. I took on Twinmold again and…became 50 feet tall again. I took down Twinmold and went back to Clock Town. I went into Kafei's hiding place and got the priority letter from the Curiosity Shop man. I took the letter and gave it to the postman, who delivered it to Madame Aroma. There was only one thing left.

"I had to finish helping Anju and Kafei. Now this was where I was stuck last time. Only this time, I knew exactly where to go. I played the Song of Soaring and went to Ikana Village…"

* * *

  


Lucky for Link, there were no Garos in Ikana Village that night. He made his way through Ikana Village finding only a dead end. He didn't know where else to go. Until he heard a voice call out for him…

"Link…over here!"

Link turned to see Kafei hiding behind some rocks. So Link ran behind the rocks and met with him.

"I found him," Kafei said. "He's using this place as his safe house for keeping his stolen goods. Apparently, his name is Sakon. He came to the shop last night and I followed him. His storage for the things he's stolen is on the other side of this rock door."

"So what are we waiting for?" Link asked impatiently. "Let's go."

"Unfortunately, Sakon is the only one who can open the door," Kafei went on. "We'll have to wait for him until he does. I'll wait as long as I have to. I made a promise to Anju. He WILL show up."

Link ducked into the rocks and waited. Sure enough, after about half an hour of waiting, Sakon showed up. The grinning thief opened the rock door and pranced his way on in. Kafei didn't waste any time. He ran straight in, not even waiting for Link.

"Guy's got no patience," Tatl mumbled. "Just like someone else I know."

"Who's that?" Link asked ignorantly.

"Just follow him," Tatl groaned.

Link ran quickly inside the rock cave before it closed. He looked at the boxes and vases around him and continued through a door. The door shut behind him and sealed itself with iron bars. Then Link saw Kafei.

"Ah!" Tatl piped up. "Look! There's a mask in there!"

"It's the Sun's Mask," Kafei clarified. He approached the glass case, but that's when Kafei stepped on a switch. Alarms started to blare.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"This genius triggered an alarm!" Tatl growled.

Kafei gasped as a door opened behind the Sun's Mask. A conveyor belt started moving it away. Kafei tried to run through another door to chase it, but the door closed.

"Step on that switch!" Kafei shouted.

"What?!" Tatl demanded. "Are you telling us what to do?!"

"It's some setup where the door stays open only while the switch is pressed," Kafei explained. "Just step on it!"

Link obliged and stepped on the switch. The door opened and Kafei ran through to the other side.

"There should be some device in this room that also opens the door," Link heard Kafei say. Then he gasped. "The mask! It's on a conveyor belt that leads straight to a hole. He's trying to pull it out of our reach and make his escape. We've got to hurry!"

Kafei pushed a blue block onto another switch. The switch opened a door on the other side of the conveyor belt.

Kafei groaned. "This isn't the right switch! Go check that room. There should be some sort of mechanism. Please! There's no time!!"

Tatl flew over to Link. "I don't like him…but is there a choice? Should we help him?"

"What do you think?!" Link shot back. He was surprised she'd ask such a question after all that's happened.

"You're right," Tatl said. "Not moving ahead in the face of danger when you know it's for the better is just like Tael. That's it…let's go."

Link ran into the room Kafei opened. That's when he saw a Deku Baba blocking his path. Link quickly disposed of it. As Link took out each Deku Baba, another door opened for Kafei. Kafei rushed in and pushed each big block he saw on the switch that opened the next door. Link rushed through the other door and found an obstacle that wasn't as easy to overcome. Sakon had a guard Wolfos. Link quickly made short work of it by thrusting his sword into the beast. The final door opened and Kafei stepped on the first switch, while Link stepped on the one on the other side of the room. The conveyor belt finally stopped. Kafei slowly walked over and claimed the Sun's Mask.

"I got it," he said. "I got it! I got the Sun's Mask!!" He suddenly gasped and turned around. "What time is it?"

"It's…about…ten o'clock," Tatl answered.

"Then there's still time," Kafei said. "I must get back to town." Kafei started running out.

Link tried to follow Kafei out, but the way out suddenly slammed shut. Kafei had escaped, but Link was stuck.

"Hey!" Tatl exclaimed. "There's no way out!"

"That's right!" an angered voice confirmed. "There IS no way out for you!"

Link looked behind him and saw that Sakon had pulled a switch that shut the doors. He wasn't grinning anymore and he was hardly prancing. Link had made the notorious thief angry.

"We don't have to do this," Link said, pulling out his sword. "You've already lost, so just let me go and nobody gets hurt."

"I may have lost," Sakon said angrily. "But you're not leaving! Not until I get revenge for your incessant meddling!"

Sakon pulled down another switch. A trap door opened, which Sakon slipped through. Then another trap door on the roof opened and a pile of bombs fell through, with their fuses lit. Link desperately tried to open the door, but the iron bars wouldn't budge. He was stuck.

"Use the ocarina!!" Tatl shouted. "Get us out of here!!"

Time was short. Link took out his ocarina and played the Song of Soaring and left Sakon's hideout before the bombs could explode.

* * *

  


"I barely got out in time," Link sighed. "Another few seconds and the whole place might have gone up. When I got out, I saw it was already midnight. I didn't know where else to go. There was one place left, though. I went back to the Stock Pot Inn. I knew Anju would be waiting for Kafei and I wondered if he'd actually make it back in time…"

* * *

  


It was almost time. The moon was due to crash in a matter of hours. But Link made it back to Clock Town and the Stock Pot Inn. Link tried to see if there was any sign of life.

"ANJU!!!"

Nothing. There was no sound. Link tried looking through the kitchen and her grandmother's room, but there wasn't a sign of anybody. Then Link went upstairs and saw the door that had always been locked was half-open. Link walked in and saw Anju sitting on the bed in the corner. Her face was full of sweat, her anxiety was evident.

"Anju…" Link began. "You didn't flee."

"I made my promise to Kafei," Anju replied. "I knew he'd come back. I'm just waiting for that moment to come."

Tatl cleared her throat. "Um…you do know that the moon's about to crash, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Anju said. "I know Kafei will keep his word. I believe him."

Somehow, from the tone of her voice, the tone of hope, Link started to believe it himself. So he sat right beside Anju and waited right beside her.

Hours passed. There was no sign of Kafei. The approaching moon left the ground shaking at times, but still, Link and Anju waited. They stayed waiting until the moon practically stared them in the face from outside the window. But finally, after hours of waiting, at about four in the morning…

…the door opened…and Kafei walked in.

"You sure know how to cut it close!" Tatl snapped.

Kafei ignored the fairy walked up to Anju. No words were exchanged. Anju kneeled so she could look Kafei in the eye. She held the Moon's Mask in her hands.

"I…I have met you before. What a familiar scent. Long, long ago…yes. We were still young. We made a promise…didn't we? The masks of the sun and the moon…we were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time."

"Anju…" Kafei finally said. "I'm sorry I was late."

"HE'S sorry," Tatl muttered under her breath. "We're about to die over here."

Anju wiped a tear from her eye. "…Welcome home."

Anju and Kafei embraced in a lover's hug. The two were finally reunited.

"Can you believe it?" Tatl blurted out. "They're lovers, but they look just like a mother and child."

"I…noticed that," Link said slowly. The fairy was right. That really was how it looked.

Anju and Kafei broke the hug. Each of them held up their masks.

"Let us exchange the promised masks," Anju said.

Both of them put their masks together. Merged together, the two masks formed into one.

"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple," Anju said. "Through the joining of these masks, it will forever symbolize our union."

"Uh…congratulations," Link said, not knowing what else to say.

Kafei handed Link the mask. "You are our witnesses…our only witnesses. Please accept this mask."

Link looked at the Couple's Mask. He could truly feel the love emitting from this mask. The love of two people who would do anything for each other and go through everything together…even endure the impact of a falling moon.

"Please take refuge," Anju said. "We are fine here. We shall greet the morning…together."

"And we have to make sure there's a morning to greet," Tatl told Link. "Because we have about AN HOUR LEFT!!!!"

There was nothing else Link could do. It was all a race against time now. Link had to get to the clock tower before it was too late. But before Link walked out the door, he looked back one more time.

Anju and Kafei were united. With that, Link had made everybody in Termina happy. There was only one thing left. And that was to confront the Skull Kid one more time…for the fate of Termina.

  


Any comments? Mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	13. Recalling Majora's Mask

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


2nd Note: If you've read 'Armageddon and the Missing Link', then you'll notice that this viewpoint of the final battle will be different. Because this time, Link will have the Fierce Deity's Mask.

  


Link was breathing deeply. "So that was it. Everything was done. I had done everything I could possibly do. Everyone in Termina was happy, but if I didn't follow through, it would all be for nothing.

"I had to fight the Skull Kid one more time."

Silence.

"Do…you want to talk about it?" Malon asked.

"Yeah," Link nodded. "I just wanted to raise the suspense a little bit. Anyway, at literally the final hour, I got to the Clock Tower and I was ready to face the Skull Kid again…"

* * *

  


It was five in the morning and the moon was seemingly staring Link right in the face. This was it. Link's heart was beating a mile a minute. He climbed the last of the clock tower's stairs and got to the top. And there he saw the Skull Kid, floating up like last time. That wasn't the only thing that seemed a lot like last time, though. The dialogue also sounded familiar.

Tael flew out from behind the Skull Kid. "Sis!!"

Tatl flashed repeatedly. "Tael!!"

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four that live there…bring them here…HURRY!"

Just as he had done before, the Skull Kid swatted Tael for that. "Stupid fairy! How dare you speak out of turn!"

Tatl flashed angrily. "NO! Not again!! I'm not going to let you get away with that this time!!"

The Skull Kid scoffed. "Whatever. Even if those four were to come now, they could not stop me. I am too powerful. Why don't you look above you and see? If you think it can be stopped, then I'd like to see you try."

There was a difference between this time and last time, though. This time, Link was ready. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and did the only thing he could do. He played the song the four giants taught him. Link played the Oath to Order.

When the song ended, the clock tower began to shake. The Skull Kid started to clutch his head. It was as if something had a hold of it. Just then, Link looked around him. The four giants had come after all. They surrounded Clock Town and their massiveness was something to behold. The four of them each grabbed a side of the moon and began to hold it in place above the ground. The rumbling began to increase as they tried holding the moon at bay. And just as quickly as it increased…the rumbling ceased. And the Skull Kid was unconscious on the ground.

Tatl was the first to say it. "It…stopped." She flashed in excitement. "We did it! It stopped!"

Tael suddenly flew over to his sister. "Sis!!"

"Tael!!" Tatl looked down on the fallen Skull Kid. "We made it just in time. The giants' call worked on the Skull Kid. Hey, Skull Kid!! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone?!"

Link couldn't blame Tatl for being angry. He felt exactly the same way. He was furious at this Skull Kid for what he made Link go through…for putting him in the middle of another stupid quest.

Tael felt pity on the Skull Kid, though. "Sis…don't be so hard on him."

"Why not?!" Tatl demanded. "What's with you?! Why are you protecting him?! Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?!"

"He was…lonely."

Link could almost relate to that. With the exception of Saria, he didn't grow up in Kokiri Forest with too many friends. But even loneliness couldn't justify this.

Tatl knew the same thing. "He tried to destroy everything! He sent the moon down! That isn't the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!"

"It wasn't him," Tael responded.

Tatl paused for a moment, so Link asked the question. "What do you mean he didn't do it?"<

"It wasn't him," Tael said again. "It was the mask. Its power was too much for him to handle and he lost control."

"It's 'cause he doesn't know his place!" Tatl snapped. "On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart…he's a fool!!"

**"Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use MY power!!"**

Link gasped. That voice wasn't from the fairies or from Link. That was someone else…no…something else…and he saw what it was. Tatl didn't notice, though. She was basking in her arrogance.

"Yeah! That's right!"

Link tried to bring it to the fairy's attention. "Uh…Tatl?"

"Admit your stupidity!"

"Uh…Tatl?"

Tatl groaned. "What is it, Link?"

"THAT WASN'T ANY OF US!!" Link gulped.

"Huh?"

A deep laughter erupted from the fallen Skull Kid, but Link realized it wasn't him. As weird as it sounded, the voice was coming from Majora's Mask itself.

**"A weak puppet is no longer of use to me!"** the mask bellowed. **"This puppet's role just ended!"**

The mask pulled itself off the Skull Kid's face and floated in the air…preparing to attack.

* * *

  


"That was the big twist in this whole thing," Link continued. "It left me a whole lot of questions, but that's apparently the way it went down. The Skull Kid wasn't behind any of this. It was all the mask."

"So what happened?" Malon asked. "Did you have to fight the mask?"

"Yes…and no. It wasn't over yet. The mask decided to pull another trick out of its book…"

* * *

  


Link pulled out his sword but he didn't know what to do. He never fought…a mask before.

Tael flashed in fear. "It can't be! Then…that moon…?"

The mask floated up and seemingly possessed the moon itself. **"Consume!! Consume!! I shall consume all!! And I shall consume all of YOU!!"**

The moon started rumbling towards the ground. In what could be the worst thing to possibly happen…the giants were starting to fall over.

"AAAAHHH!!" Tatl shouted out. "Let's go back!! Let's go back!!"

"BACK?!" Link repeated. "We can't go back!!"

"Yes we can," Tatl shouted. "Song of Time!! Song of Time!! Play the Song of Time!!"

"We're not going back!!" Link declared boldly. He pulled out his sword and prepared to do the unthinkable.

"You can't be serious!!" Tatl exclaimed. "You can't mean you're going up there?!"

"I have to!!" Link said bravely. "I have to put an end to this NOW!!"

"Well, YOU put an end to it!" Tatl quivered. "I'm not going anywhere!! I'm staying behind with Tael!"

"Fine!" Link sneered. "Be that way!! No wonder you always flash yellow!!"

"I'll go!" Tael piped up.

"What?!" Tatl demanded. "No way!! Tael, that's a death wish!! You can't go!!"

"I'm sick of running away all the time!" Tael huffed. "This is partly my fault. If I had been a little stronger, then the Skull Kid wouldn't have…"

A beat.

"No, Tael," Tatl said softly. "I understand. I'll go. After all this time, Tael, you've gotten really stubborn…just like someone else I know."

Link felt a bit insulted. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you two are really stupid!" Tatl answered bitingly.

"You can think whatever you want," Link shot back. "But I've got a world to save!!"

And with that, Link jumped into the light trail emitting from the grinning moon…and he found himself…going right up to the moon.

A light flashed…and faded. When Link opened his eyes, he found himself in a field.

"What happened?" Link asked. "Are we dead?"

Tatl looked around. "I…don't know. That whole 'going up the moon' thing didn't kill us, did it?"

Link didn't say anything. He just walked through the field. He walked until he found a huge tree and five kids. One of them was sitting by the tree. The other four were running around the field, playing. Link didn't know what to make of this.

Link ran up the field and ran up to one of the kids. "Um…excuse me."

The kid turned around and Link gasped. The kid was wearing a mask, and more than that it was a familiar one. The kid was wearing Goht's Mask.

"Ahhh…nice weather…isn't it?" the kid asked.

"Uh…yeah…beautiful," Link said strangely. "Um…who are you?"

"Masks," the kid said.

"Huh?"

"You have lots of them," the kid elaborated. "Will you also be a Mask Salesman someday?"

"Also? What do you mean?"

The kid ignored that. "I will play with you. Please give me some masks."

"Do what he says," Tatl whispered to Link. "Maybe he can lead us to Majora's Mask."

Link took out the first mask, Don Gero's Mask, and handed it to the boy wearing Goht's Mask.

"More."

Link handed him the Blast Mask.

"Thanks," the kid said. "You…you're a nice person…aren't you?"

Link stuttered. "Uh…"

"Hide-and-seek," the kid said. "Let's play. I'll hide."

Just then, Link found himself inside a cave.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Looks like we're in a cave," Tatl said, stating the obvious. She flew around the cave to investigate it. After a few minutes, she came back. "It's one big track. Use the Goron's Mask and we can roll around."

Link nodded and pulled out the Goron's Mask. He put it on…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh…haven't you gotten used to that by now?"

Link ignored that smart comment and curled up. This would be just like at the Goron Races, only this time, there would be no competition. Link started rolling along the track. He continued rolling until he felt he was getting tired and stopped. Then he looked around him to see four bridges.

"Where should we go?" Link asked Tatl.

"That way," the fairy directed. She directed Link towards a ramp that went up to a door surrounded by ice.

Link curled up and began to charge himself up again. He rolled across the bridge and up the ramp. He flew up across the chasm, but couldn't stop himself when he landed on the ice. He skidded until he hit the wall. Link shook off the cobwebs and took off the Goron's Mask. Then he walked through the door. It looked like Link got lucky again. There was the kid wearing Goht's Mask.

"Looks like you found me," the kid said. "Got any more masks?"

"Huh?"

"Just give them to him, Link," Tatl said.

Link complied and gave the kid the Circus Leader's Mask.

"More."

Link gave the kid Kafei's Mask.

"Thanks," the kid nodded. "You're a nice person. Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…sure."

"You…what makes you…happy?"

Link stood silent. To say that he wasn't expecting such a question at such a moment would be an understatement. Not only that, but he honestly didn't know. He had been wrestling with his inner turmoil for so many years, that he didn't know what made him happy.

"I'm…not sure."

"Oh, but there has to be something that makes you happy," the kid responded. "I wonder if whatever makes you happy…makes others happy, too. Ye-e-e-e-s. I wonder."

That was the last thing Link saw before the light flashed.

* * *

  


"You were playing hide-and-seek?" Malon asked.

Link shook his head. "It was as if things couldn't get any weirder. But they did. And that wasn't the first kid I had to 'play' with."

"There were more?"

"Three more," Link answered. "And things didn't get any simpler with them…"

* * *

  


Link found himself in the field again. He was back where he started, only this time, the child wearing Goht's Mask wasn't there. There were three kids still playing. So Link walked up to another one. This one was wearing Gyorg's Mask.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh…nice weather…isn't it?"

Somehow, this conversation seemed familiar. "Isn't it, though? So…"

"Masks…you have a lot. Will you also be a Mask Salesman someday?"

"I have it under consideration," Link said dryly.

"Ooh, then I will play with you," the kid said. "So give me some masks."

Link handed him Kamaro's Mask.

"More."

Link gave the kid the Postman's Hat.

"More."

Link let out a sigh and took out the Keaton Mask. He handed it to the kid wearing Gyorg's Mask.

"Thanks…you…you're a nice person…aren't you?"

"I've been told."

"Hide-and-seek. Let's play."

"Again?"

"All right…I'll hide."

Link didn't get any more words off. The light flashed and faded in an instant. Link found himself in what looked like a rusted old tanker. Then Link found a lot of water in front of him. So he knew what to do. He took out the Zora's Mask, put it on, and gave the standard scream.

Link then dove right into the tunnel and swam as fast as he could. He didn't have to do too much more, though. At the end of the tunnel, Link found the kid wearing Gyorg's Mask.

"You found me," the kid said. "Can I have more masks?"

Link obliged and took out the Mask of Scents. He gave it to the kid.

"More."

Link took out the All-Night Mask and gave it to the masked child.

"More."

Link was getting frustrated. He was running out of masks. He took out Romani's Mask and handed it over.

"You're a nice guy," the kid said hypnotically. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Link sighed.

"The right thing…what is it?"

Just like with the other child, Link didn't say anything. This was also something he had been battling within himself. He didn't know the answer to that. He didn't know what the right thing was.

"I wonder…if you do the right thing…does it really make…everybody…happy?"

Link thought about that. The first case scenario he thought of at that moment was Saria. She had done the right thing by becoming the Forest Sage. But what did it get her? Life in the Forest Temple, away from all her friends. What good did that do her? She did the right thing, but it didn't make anybody happy.

Then he thought of Princess Zelda. She thought she was doing the right thing by trying to stop Ganondorf. What did it get her? Seven years of exile. She lived a life of torment, not happiness.

And finally, Link thought of himself. He had done the right thing by taking his first quest…to save Hyrule. Did it make him happy? No. All it did was bring pain to him and all his friends. The people he cared for the most…Malon…Saria…were all forced to suffer unspeakably. And Link was forced to lose seven years of his life. Sure, he had them back, but he still had to live with all the memories…memories of angst.

Link tried to say something…but again…the light began to flash.

* * *

  


When the light faded again, Link once again found himself in the field. He quickly ran up the field and found the next kid. This one was wearing Odolwa's Mask.

"Hello."

"Ahhh…nice weather…isn't it?"

"Couldn't be better," Link agreed insincerely. "So…"

"Masks."

"Yes."

"You have a lot. Will…"

"Be a Mask Salesman?" Link interrupted. "I've been thinking about it."

"Then I'll play with you. Will you give me some masks?"

"Only if you give a round number," Link answered.

"Ok then," the kid said. "Give me just one."

"One?" Link asked curiously. "Ok."

Link pulled out the Giant's Mask and gave it to the kid wearing Odolwa's Mask.

"You're a nice person," the kid said. "Hide-and-seek. Let's play."

"Sure," Link muttered. "Why don't you hide?"

"I'll do that," the kid replied.

The light suddenly overtook Link again. When the light faded, Link found himself in an underground cave. He saw spinning propellers with Deku Flowers at the end. So Link knew what he had to do. He put on the Deku Scrub Mask and flew across each Deku Flower. After he did that, he went through the door to find the kid wearing Odolwa's Mask.

"You found me," the kid said. "How about some masks?"

"How many?" Link asked.

"Just one."

Link took out the Couple's Mask and gave it to the kid.

"You're a nice guy," the kid said in his hypnotic tone. "Can I ask you a question?"

Link nodded queasily. He knew he couldn't take much more of these philosophical questions.

"Your friends…what kind of people are they?"

Link suddenly grew irate. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means…do those people…think of you…as a friend?"

Link wanted to say so many things at that moment. Sure, he could picture Malon or Saria blaming Link for how their lives might have turned out. But he knew that they would never do that. He knew who his real friends were.

But before Link could say anything, the light shone again.

* * *

  


"It was starting to get real old," Link said. "To have questions like that asked of me." He smiled at Malon. "I know my real friends…and some who are more…and I know that they love me."

"That's sweet," Malon beamed. "So there was only one kid left?"

"Only one," Link nodded. "And that was the kid wearing Twinmold's Mask."

* * *

  


Link knew the routine. He ran up the field and approached the last kid on the field. This one was wearing Twinmold's Mask.

"Hello."

"Ahhh…"

"YES!" Link cut him off. "It's really nice weather out."

"Masks."

"I have lots of them," Link went on. "And I don't know about being a Mask Salesman, I haven't decided. But would YOU like some masks?"

"Oh yes."

"How many would you like?"

"Four."

Link gave the kid the Captain's Hat, the Garo's Mask, the Bremen Mask, and the Great Fairy's Mask.

"Thanks. You're…"

"A nice person?" Link said tensely. "Thank you very much. So should we get to our game of hide-and-seek?"

"Oh yes. I'll hide."

"You do that."

The light filled the field again and faded soon after. Link found himself in a chamber. So he walked through the door and found himself in another chamber. The door then sealed itself. Suddenly, a fire-breathing Dinolfos jumped out.

"Uh, oh," Tatl suddenly said. "Looks like we couldn't get away from the creeps!"

Link quickly took out his sword and started battling the Dinolfos. But with his gilded sword, it wasn't a long fight. Link quickly disposed of it. Then he moved on to the next room where he found someone calling out towards him.

"Looks like we meet again, worthy adversary."

Link looked up to see the same Garo Master that he defeated in Stone Tower.

"How?" Link asked. "I thought you had no corpse!"

"Ah, 'tis true!" the Garo Master said. "But nonetheless, I have been restored from my ashes to fight you once again! And this time, I shall not lose!"

The Garo Master jumped down and immediately ran up to Link with his flaming double blades. Link blocked each blade and swung his sword repeatedly. Link then decided to end this fight quickly. He stepped back until his back reached the wall where he came down from. The Garo Master swung his blades, but Link ducked and crawled under the Garo Master's robe. Confused, the Garo Master looked up to see that the impact from the blades had caused an avalanche. Pieces of the wall started falling on the Garo Master. Link took advantage of this and kicked him down. Before the Garo Master could get up, Link put his sword to his throat.

"Looks like I won again," Link said smugly.

"So you did," the Garo Master said. He pulled out a bomb and prepared to blow himself up again. "It looks I shall now die as the only Garo Master to suffer defeat…twice."

Link jumped out of the range of the explosion. He turned around after the explosion to see that the Garo Master left no remains. Link just stood there for a while before he kept going. Through the next door, Link found an Iron Knuckle.

Link quickly went after the big metal beast. He walked up to it and quickly moved out of its way when it swung its axe. When it thrust its axe in the ground, Link found he had his chance. He stabbed away at the Iron Knuckle with his sword, leaving the metal fiend dead in its tracks.

Link went through the next door and finally found the kid wearing Twinmold's Mask.

"You found me," the kid said.

"So I did," Link said. "How many masks do you want?"

"Oh, you're a mind reader, too," the kid said. "I'll take four."

Link went through his tunic and saw he only had four remaining. He gave the kid the Bunny Hood, the Gibdo's Mask, the Stone Mask, and the Mask of Truth.

"You're a nice guy," the kid said, echoing the three others. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Link said reluctantly.

"Your true face…what kind of…face is it?"

Link was just confused now, and so was Tatl.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"The face under the mask," the kid went on. "Is that…your true face?"

The light faded and Link found himself in the field again. There was only one kid remaining, and that was the one sitting under the tree. Link walked up to him and gasped. He was wearing Majora's Mask.

"Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" the kid asked. "Will you play with me?"

Link didn't know what to say. Tatl motioned affirmatively.

"Ok," Link answered.

"You have no masks left, do you?" the kid asked.

"It's true," Link replied. "I have no more masks."

"Then let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys. Yes…let's play that."

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this?" Tatl asked herself faintly.

Suddenly, the kid handed Link a mask. It was a mask of an unusual face.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"Are you ready?" the kid asked, ignoring Link. "You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right? Well…shall we play?"

The light began to brighten again. Link was being taken somewhere else.

* * *

  


"Where were you taken?" Malon asked.

"To the final battle," Link said. "It was weird beyond belief. I didn't know what those encounters were supposed to mean. All I knew was that I was ready to fight Majora's Mask. But I didn't know what was in that mask…until I put it on…"

* * *

  


At last, Link found himself in a blue chamber with Majora's Mask. Link knew he was in for a tough battle. He didn't how tough, though. The mask immediately started by literally throwing itself at Link. He found himself knocked down by the mask's sharp edges.

"What do I do?" Link asked Tatl.

"Uh…I don't know," the fairy panicked. "I don't know anything about this."

"What about this?" Link asked. He pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Are you sure, Link?" Tatl exclaimed with uncertainty. "It might be a trap. Why would he just give it to you?"

"I have to try it, though," Link responded. "I don't have any other ideas."

Link put on the Fierce Deity's Mask…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH………AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Link felt the pain, greater than any he felt. Then he looked at himself. Link had grown up. He looked 17 again. Only this time, he was flowing with energy. His sword was surrounded by power.

"You've…become…a Fierce Deity," Tatl explained in awe.

Link smirked. He took his sword and stood face to face with Majora's Mask. The mask tried to strike first it flew right at Link, but Link swung his sword…and nearly fell back. The sword unleashed a huge amount of energy, immediately knocking the mask to the ground. Then the walls began to shake. The four masks, representing, Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold, came off and came after Link. But Link made quick work of them. One swing of his sword took each one of the masks out. Link looked at his sword in amazement. Its power had to have been multiplied by the power of this mask.

Then Majora's Mask came at Link again. But Link swung his ultra-powerful sword. The sword took the mask down again. Link continued swinging until the mask was covered in fire. Link backed up as he looked at his sword again. Was that it? Had he won?

No. Majora's Mask began to grow legs and a cycloptic head. It began to dance around before charging at Link. But Link stood his ground and swung his sword again. Majora's Mask didn't stand a chance. It fell to its knees as Link mercilessly swung his sword. Then Majora's Mask rolled out of the way. Its limbs began to expand, its head grew bigger, and it grew tentacles out of its hands.

The mask began to whip Link, but he didn't feel any of it. Link started swinging his sword and the mask felt every blow. It began to fall to its knees. Link was ready to deliver the final blow, but Majora's Mask then made its biggest move. It reached out with its tentacle and struck Link's face. The tentacle stuck…and removed the Fierce Deity's Mask from Link's face. The mask was thrown to the other side of the chamber and Link fell to his knees…a ten-year old boy once more.

Link looked up and heard the mask's evil laughter. The mask then began to whip Link. This time the whips were much more painful. The stinging whips tore away at Link's tunic. His back was full of welts. His arms and chest were bloodied. And Link's blood began to fall to the ground. Link fell to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood and he felt like he was dying…again.

Majora's Mask then walked up to Link and picked him up by the chin. Link was losing consciousness fast. His eyes were closed and he struggled to keep them open. He could sense the mask was in his face. Link could smell its foul, putrid breath.

**"Did…you…really…think…you…could…win?"**

Link didn't say anything. Instead, he grew a determined look and took his right hand and with all the strength that remained in him, stabbed the mask with his sword. The mask clearly didn't expect that. It groaned and fell back. It let out such a big scream that the walls began to collapse. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

The walls were coming down…and Link couldn't move. In fact…at that moment…he lost consciousness. The loss of blood was too much and he passed out.

* * *

  


"How did you get out?" Malon asked.

Link paused before he answered that. "To this day…I still don't know how I got out. All I remember…was waking up…"

* * *

  


"AAH!! He's awake!"

Link first thought was that he was in the afterlife. He thought there was no way he could have survived that. But somehow, he did. He awoke and saw in front of him, the two fairies, Tatl and Tael.

"Am I alive?" Link asked dizzily. He looked at himself and gasped when he saw that his wounds were all healed. He looked up at the fairies. "How?"

"The healing magic of a fairy," Tatl responded. "You gotta love it."

"You mean you actually…healed me?" Link asked.

"I actually got it to work," Tatl said ecstatically. "Can you believe it?"

Link smiled and got to his feet. He shook the cobwebs off and saw he was in Termina Field, just outside of Clock Town. The moon wasn't in the sky anymore. Link could see the four giants still there, but he also saw the now-unmasked Skull Kid.

"You guys…you hadn't forgotten about me?" the Skull Kid asked.

The four giants groaned affirmatively.

The Skull Kid was breaking down in tears. "You still thought of me as a friend?" Tatl and Tael flew over to the shaking Skull Kid.

The four giants didn't say anything. They only began to sing the Oath to Order and walked away, back to their respective domains. Link thought about the Skull Kid's question, though. 'They still thought of him as a friend.' That meant that the story Anju's grandmother told him was true. The Skull Kid had apparently fallen out of place with these giants a very long time ago, but the giants had now forgiven him. That must have been what they meant by 'forgive our friend'.

Just then, the Skull Kid turned around and looked at Link. "You…did you save me?"

Link didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think anymore. This entire quest, he thought the Skull Kid was out on a personal mission of revenge. But then he saw that the evil intentions belonged to Majora's Mask. He was so confused.

"I…guess so," Link finally responded.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends with me," the Skull Kid said.

"Well…"

"But you never forgot about me."

"I…guess not."

"Friends are a nice thing to have," the Skull Kid said happily.

Link could agree with that. "They really are."

"Could you be my friend too?" the Skull Kid asked. He went up to Link and…sniffed him. "Hey, you have the same smell as that fairy kid who taught me that song in the Lost Woods."

That sudden revelation got Link's attention. "What…song was that?"

"It was a song taught to me by a fairy child," the Skull Kid answered. "She played a most melodious tune on an instrument a lot like yours. I believe her name was…Saria."

Hearing that name was surprising to say the least for Link. The odds of this had to be impossible, but then again, Link knew how much of a friend Saria was to all of the forest. He smiled at the thought that he and the Skull Kid actually had something in common now.

"So the evil has left the mask after all."

Link turned around to see the Mask Salesman holding Majora's Mask. He had his same goofy grin and looked at Link happily.

"Well, now…I finally have my mask back," he said. "It's all thanks to you, young man. You have my gratitude. Since I am in the midst of my travels, I must now bid you farewell."

The Mask Shop owner started to walk away before he suddenly turned around to face Link and the Skull Kid.

"Shouldn't you be going home as well? Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or for a short time…that is up to you." He bowed to them. "With that, please excuse me." The salesman walked away but left Link some last parting words. "But, my, you sure have managed to make quite a number of people happy. The masks you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness."

As the salesman walked away, Tatl flashed sadly. "Well, we both got what we wanted. So this is it, huh? This is where we part ways, isn't it? But you know…it was kind of fun. And it's almost time for the carnival to begin. So why don't you leave and mind your own business? The rest of us have a carnival to go to."

"Ok, then," Link said, boarding Epona. "But how do I get back?"

"The same way you came," the Skull Kid answered. "Go back where you came and you will be back in our world of Hyrule."

"Wait, Link," Tatl suddenly said. "What about that promise you made to Lulu?"

Link had forgotten about that. "Lulu?"

"How else is she going to learn the truth?" Tatl asked grimly.

"You're right," Link responded. "I have a promise to keep. It's what a good Bomber would do. But I figure I'll ride around first. I need to clear my head.

"So this is it, guys. Maybe I'll see you around someday. Goodbye."

As Link galloped away back into where he came in from, he couldn't help but notice that Tatl left him with some emotional parting words.

"Link…thank you."

* * *

  


"That much have been such an emotional moment," Malon said. "I mean…it was nice that it all worked out. Where did you go after that?"

"By all means, I should have gone home," Link answered. "But I did have to keep that promise to Lulu. Not only that, but there were a few other things I had to do. I couldn't leave Termina yet.

"I needed one more day…"

  


Since the game ended in this chapter, you know the conclusion will be 100% original. So come back for that. If you have any comments, then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	14. Recalling the aftermath

Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do ever since I finished Majora's Mask. Some of the flashbacks may seem familiar (some dialogue is taken out of the game) but there are many new additions. And I'll try not to leave a storyline unturned.

  


2nd Note: This is the aftermath. It describes the first day of the Carnival of Time before Link goes back to Hyrule.

  


"As far as I knew, I was out of masks," Link continued. "All the masks I had were left back on the moon before I beat Majora's Mask. The Fierce Deity's Mask was abandoned there, too. I only had three masks left. They would be all I needed, though…for my first day at the carnival."

"What did you do?" Malon asked.

Link grinned. "I got ready for a performance…"

* * *

  


It was the first day of the Carnival of Time. Link slowly made his way past the crowd. It was hard to get through. Clock Town was packed. People came from afar for the carnival; Link could hardly find any standing room. But he knew where to go. He went into the Latte.

The Milk Bar was full of people waiting to see the Indigo-Go's. And Link knew that the band was waiting as well. He could hear Toto panicking from backstage.

"Where is he? He's late! We go on in five minutes! We can't do this without him!"

Link smiled. He just casually walked into one of the porta-potties brought in for the concert, since Mr. Barten knew how packed the house would be. As soon as he was in, he took out the Zora Mask and put it on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now in his Zora disguise, Link nonchalantly walked out of the porta-potty. Apparently, people recognized him. The capacity crowd began to cheer as Link made his way to the stage. The ovation was like practically no other Link heard in his entire life. He wished this could last forever. He had never been given this much…respect.

Link got on stage and waved to the crowd. Then he looked to his left to see the impatient Toto and the Indigo-Go's waiting on him. So Link took a bow and walked over to the band.

"Hi, guys," Link said coolly. "You miss me?"

"Mikau, you're late!" Toto nearly shouted. "Where have you been?"

"You were supposed to meet us here an hour ago," Evan, the bandleader, added. "We're on in less than five minutes!"

"Calm down, Evan," Tijo, the drummer, said. "At least Mikau is here now. As long as he's ready, I won't complain."

"We were perfect at rehearsal yesterday," Japas, the bassist, added. "I think we're good to go."

"You are ready, aren't you, Mikau?" Lulu asked.

"You bet," Link said ecstatically. He took out his guitar. "Let's jam!"

"Then get out there," Toto directed. "This is your moment of glory! This is the moment that will make the Indigo-Go's of this generation great! Now get out there and jam!"

The Indigo-Go's waited for Mr. Barten to make the big introduction.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The Latte proudly presents…The Indigo-Go's!!"

The Indigo-Go's each took their place on stage and prepared to play the song they had rehearsed earlier.

"Ready…1…2…"

Evan began while Link and Japas followed with brief solos before Tijo came in on drums. Lulu then started singing. It sounded even better than it did at rehearsal. The audience watched on in adoration as the Indigo-Go's played on for another five minutes. The song ended when Lulu sang the final words to the tune of Link's guitar.

When it all ended, the audience gave them all a standing ovation. Each of them took a bow and walked off stage. Of course, Link couldn't resist the urge to take another curtain call. He went back out and waved to the crowd to a chorus of cheers and walked backstage.

"You were great!" Toto congratulated. "It was the performance of a lifetime. So…I guess that's it. Enjoy the carnival, guys. You've earned it."

Toto took his leave and walked out the backstage door.

"So I guess this is it," Tijo said. "We've got nothing booked for the next few weeks. So I guess we'll rendezvous tonight?"

"Sounds good," Japas agreed. "It's a good time to have some fun."

"Besides, I think Lulu and Mikau want the day to themselves," Evan added.

"Actually," Link cut in. "Guys…I was wondering if I could ask you for a big favor."

"You're not borrowing any more rupees from me, Mikau," Evan assumed.

"No, it's not that."

"I'm not going to the 'guess my weight' booth with you, Mikau," Tijo guessed. "I still haven't forgotten what happened last time."

"No, it's not that, either."

"Then what is it, Mikau?" Japas asked.

Link bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Well, gee, how do I put this? How would you feel about…a special performance?"

"A special performance?" Lulu repeated.

"Yeah. How do you guys feel about…doing weddings?"

* * *

  


"I knew I could take advantage of my disguise," Link continued. "Sure, it was a little deceitful, but it was something I felt I had to do. After watching everything Anju and Kafei had to go through, I felt they deserved something special. So I asked the Indigo-Go's to perform at their wedding.

"Thankfully, they agreed to do it. So I took them to the wedding, which was being held at the gate of South Clock Town. Of course, not everything went as planned."

Malon frowned. "What do you mean? Did something happen at the wedding?"

"You might say that," Link sighed. "It started off just fine. A new Couple's Mask had been made and the wedding was set to go off without a hitch. You should have seen the look on Anju's face…"

* * *

  


Just like the rest of Clock Town, South Clock Town was packed. The difference was, this was for a wedding. Link knew the wedding was due to begin any minute. Though, it looked like Anju's family couldn't quite afford an 'A' band. Of course, Link would solve that problem. Still in his Zora form, he instructed the Indigo-Go's to wait, while Link made the arrangements. Link walked through the crowd until he found Anju's mother.

"Um…excuse me."

Anju's mother turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Miss, I'm Mikau, from the Indigo-Go's. Do you know where I can find your daughter, Anju?"

"You're THE Mikau?" Anju's mother asked, wide-eyed. "W-Why do you want to see Anju?"

Link smiled. "It's a surprise."

Anju's mother stood in silent awe and pointed to a door by the Laundry Pool. Link walked in the door and found Anju and Cremia. Anju had just put on her white wedding dress. Needless to say, she wasn't expecting to see a Zora walk in on her.

"Anju?"

"Um…d-do I know you?" Anju asked.

Cremia answered that for her. "You. You're Mikau…of the Indigo-Go's!"

"That's me," Link said proudly.

"THE Mikau? But…what are you doing here?" Anju asked.

"The Indigo-Go's are here to perform at your wedding," Link answered.

Cremia gasped and looked up at Anju. "I can't believe it! The world famous Indigo-Go's are performing at your wedding! How did you get them?"

"I…don't know," Anju replied. She looked up at Link. "Why would such a famous band perform at my wedding? I'm not THAT important, am I?"

"It's actually a wedding gift," Link said. "It's from your little friend. He said his name was Link."

Anju gasped. "Link did this?"

"Kid sure gets around fast, doesn't he?" Cremia added. "He must have a lot of friends around here."

"You might say that," Link nodded.

"Is he here?" Anju asked.

"He said he'd be along shortly," Link answered. "He's running late, but believe me. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

With those words, Link walked out as he prepared to deliver his special concert. Of course, he also knew it'd be his last concert. After all, he couldn't be Mikau forever.

* * *

  


"I thought you said something went wrong, though," Malon pointed out.

"I'm getting to that," Link said. "Anyway, everything was going just fine at the beginning. I went to see Kafei and you should have seen him. He wasn't the same little boy I saw before. Apparently, when I beat Majora's Mask, the spell wore off. He had grown up again.

"He had just put his tux on, so I went and introduced myself to him. The looks he and the Curiosity Shop man had were a lot like the ones Anju and Cremia had. They couldn't believe the Indigo- Go's were performing at their wedding.

"So after all the introductions, we went and took our positions and got ready…"

* * *

  


The wedding was set to begin. Kafei was waiting by the altar and all that was left was for Anju for come down the aisle. When everybody saw her, Link began to play 'The Wedding March' on his guitar as Anju made her way down the aisle.

Everyone took their seats for the ceremony. The mass went on as it usually did. Anju and Kafei exchanged their vows. Then it was time…

"Do you, Kafei, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? To have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Anju, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? To have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If there is anyone who objects to the union of this couple, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was only silence. Link was happy to see that these two were finally going to be married. Then he gasped. He looked at the table holding the wedding cake and the Couple's Mask. There was a bush…slowly moving towards it. Link had a sinking feeling about this. Sure enough, the bush reached the table and a hand reached out for the mask.

"HEY! HOLD IT!!"

Link, still in his Zora form, leaped out from where he was standing and made a beeline for the table. The crowd was in an uproar over what was happening. They couldn't see the hand reaching for the Couple's Mask. The hand took the mask. Someone jumped out of the bush and tried to prance out. Link groaned as he recognized the grinning face of Sakon, the thief.

Before Sakon could get too far, Link tackled the thief and knocked him down. Link began wrestling for the mask. Soon, Link and Sakon were both pulling for the Couple's Mask.

"Give it to me!" Sakon screamed. "I stole this fair and square!!"

"THIS doesn't belong to you!!" Link grunted.

"It does now!!" Sakon shot back. "GIVE IT TO ME!!"

Link smirked. "Whatever you say."

Link let go of the mask, in a move that Sakon clearly didn't expect. The momentum of his pulling knocked him back on the ground. Sakon was stunned and Link took advantage. He took out his guitar and clobbered the thief over the head with it. Sakon fell face first to the ground. Link took the Couple's Mask from his hands.

By now, everyone had made their way to the fight scene, but the fight was over. Sakon was down and out, and Viscen had already restrained the thief.

"How dare you interfere in my son's wedding!!" Madame Aroma shouted.

"So you're the notorious Sakon," Mayor Dotour said angrily. "We've been hunting you down for many years. And it looks like you've picked the worst possible place to strike. You dare bring your foul stench into my son's wedding?! Take him away, Viscen! And throw him into our darkest dungeon cell! You'll rot for this intrusion, Sakon!"

Viscen and his soldiers each led a grumbling Sakon away. Link couldn't help but smirk. This thief had finally gotten his comeuppance. He was finally being put away. And the wedding could continue.

But Mayor Dotour approached him first. "You saved my son's wedding. How can I ever repay you, Mikau?"

"Don't worry about it," Link said modestly. "I'm just doing what's right. So should we get on with the wedding?"

"We should," Mayor Dotour nodded. He looked at the altar where the priest, Anju, and Kafei were all still standing. "Please continue, Father."

Link took his place back with the Indigo-Go's where they each congratulated on his feat of bravery. Then the ceremony concluded.

The priest looked at Anju and Kafei. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

All the people in attendance applauded as Anju and Kafei kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife. They walked down the aisle and Anju threw the bouquet, which was caught by Cremia. Link felt good. It warmed his heart to know that he helped make this possible. But Link couldn't help but notice that Anju and Kafei were looking around for someone. Link knew who they were looking for. They were looking for him.

Link looked back at the band. "Uh…thanks a lot, guys. I really owe you big time for this. So I'll see you tonight?"

"What about me, Mikau?" Lulu asked.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Link answered. "Just wait for me out here. I'll be right back."

Link walked over to where no one could see him and took off the Zora Mask. He walked back out and saw that Anju and Kafei were nowhere in sight. He wandered through the crowd trying to find them, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Link began.

The person turned around and smiled at him. It was Cremia, still holding the bouquet. "Hi, little guy. I didn't think you were going to show up. Anju's been looking everywhere for you."

"Where is she?"

"She's right over here," Cremia beamed. "Just follow me."

Cremia led Link right over to where Sakon had been caught by 'Mikau'. Standing there, were Anju and Kafei and they were each holding the Couple's Mask. Cremia was about to say something, but Link motioned for her not to. He wanted to do this himself. So Cremia just nodded and walked away.

"I heard he came back," Link said.

Anju and Kafei turned around and were shocked to see Link there.

"I didn't think you'd come," Anju stammered.

"But we're glad you came," Kafei added. "And yeah, Sakon came back. But it was a good thing that Mikau stopped him. He's a real hero."

"He really is," Link nodded.

"I heard you got the Indigo-Go's to perform for us," Anju said.

"Call it a wedding gift," Link replied.

"You've done so much for us," Anju said softly. "We just wanted to thank you, Link. Kafei?"

Kafei took out a pair of masks. "These may not be like the ones we had, but they're the best we could do on such short notice. They're two masks, of moon and sun. Please accept them…and share them someday with the girl you will marry."

Link took the masks and looked at them. They looked just like the masks that Anju and Kafei had the night before, before they united them into the Couple's Mask.

"Thank you. I'll never forget this."

"And we'll never forget you," Kafei said. "Thank you for everything."

Link looked at his masks again. Then he said his goodbyes and left, knowing that Anju and Kafei would be happy, because they were together. Link was almost ready to leave Termina. There was only one thing left to do, though.

And this wouldn't be easy…

* * *

  


"There was only one thing left," Link added. "I had to become Mikau one last time…and tell Lulu the truth."

Malon hesitated before she asked. "How did she take it?"

"Well, first I had to take her someplace where we couldn't be seen," Link started. "The place I had in mind was Kafei's old hiding place. When I took her there, then it was time…"

* * *

  


"Mikau, what are we doing here?"

Link didn't know what to say. He was in his Zora form for probably the last time. Since the day he first met Lulu, Link knew he would have to tell her the truth someday. That time had finally come and Link still didn't know what to say.

"Lulu…" he began. "There's something I have to tell you. Something…oh, man…how do I say this?"

Lulu walked up to Link and held his hand. "You can tell me, Mikau. We've been through everything together. What is it?"

"You're not making this any easier!" Link moaned.

Lulu backed away. "Mikau…you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong."

Link took a deep breath. "I'm…not…Mikau."

Lulu looked confused. "…What?"

Link didn't say anything. He braced himself for the worst and pulled off the Zora Mask. Now Hylian, Link looked up at Lulu. He could see so many emotions on her face: sadness, anger, shock, but most of all…confusion.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way," Link said.

"W-Where is Mikau?" Lulu asked.

Link hung his head down. "Mikau…is dead. I found him dying in Great Bay. I pulled him to shore where he died. All he left was this mask."

This sudden shock was sinking in slowly for poor Lulu. "M-Mikau is…dead? How…?"

Link didn't know what to say. He didn't want to have to tell Lulu that Mikau was killed by Gerudo Pirates.

"I don't know how," he finally answered. "All I know is that he died shortly after I found him."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lulu asked indignantly. "And why the charade? Why did you try to pass yourself off as Mikau?"

"Mikau made one final request of me," Link replied. "He wanted to keep the commitment he made to perform at the Carnival of Time. He didn't want the rest of the band to find out until after the carnival. He didn't want to disappoint the fans…and he didn't want to abandon any of you."

Lulu turned away. She sat down and started crying mournfully. Link hated to see this. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He knew that was only one thing he could do. He walked up to Lulu and held her hand.

"Mikau did leave me one last message to give you."

"W-What…is it?"

"He loves you very much."

Lulu tried to dry off her tears. "T-Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"There's only one thing, though," Link sighed. "How am I supposed to explain to the rest of the band that Mikau's dead?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Lulu said comfortingly. "I'll…think of something to tell them. But…I should go." She got up and started heading for the door.

"Are you going to be ok?" Link asked.

"I…honestly don't know," Lulu said grimly.

Lulu walked out, leaving Link by himself. It saddened Link to have to watch Lulu's heart get broken like that. He only wished it didn't have to end that way.

"You did what you had to, Link."

Link turned around to see that he wasn't alone. Floating behind a box was an old friend. It was Tatl.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I wanted to see how you'd handle this," the fairy answered. "Are you going to be ok?"

Link sighed. "I'll be fine. But I don't know about Lulu. I can't worry about that, though. I have to go home. I've been here too long."

"Home?"

"Back to Hyrule," Link continued. "I told Malon I'd be gone for a few hours. I must've been out for months."

"Actually…you've only been gone three days," Tatl assured him. "Since it's today, it's more like four days."

Link shook his head. "That doesn't really make me feel any better. Malon must be worried sick about me. I have to go back."

Link got up and started to walk out.

"So is this goodbye?"

Link turned around to see that Tatl was saddened. The tone of her voice indicated that she didn't want Link to leave. But he had to. He didn't belong in Termina.

"For now," Link answered. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Tatl flew over to Link's forehead and kissed him. "…I'll miss you."

Link bid his fairy friend farewell and turned to leave. He couldn't believe it. It was finally over. It was finally time for him to go…home. But he still felt sad. He had made so many new friends here. He befriended Anju, Kafei, Cremia, Romani, the Skull Kid…and Tatl. He couldn't forget Tatl. He hadn't felt this sad since he parted ways with…Navi.

Link shook it off, though. It was time for him to leave…because there was someone back in Hyrule that he missed more than anyone. He wanted to go home to Malon. So he opened the door…but looked back at Tatl one last time.

"I'll miss you, too."

* * *

  


Link looked outside the barn as he remembered these things. All this time, he had been so reluctant to recall his days in Termina. At first, he thought it was because of all the physical pain and angst he had to endure. But now he realized it wasn't just that. Link found it difficult to recall that emotional moment when he left the land he had worked so hard to save.

"It was so hard to leave," he told Malon. "But I kept remembering that I didn't belong there. That wasn't my world. My world was here. So I sucked it up…and left Termina."

"Then you came back?" Malon asked.

"Actually, there was one last thing I did before I came to the ranch," Link went on. "I stopped at the Lost Woods…to bury all the masks. I knew I shouldn't hold, and neither should anyone else. So I buried them deep within the Lost Woods where no one could find them.

"Then I left the Lost Woods and came back." Link sighed deeply. "Do remember how you reacted the moment I got back?"

"Refresh my memory," Malon smirked. "How did I react?"

Link glared at Malon. "I can't believe you forgot…"

* * *

  


Link was starting to think he was better off in Termina. The moment he set foot on Lon Lon Ranch, he was met with a flying bottle. He barely ducked it in time, but he was still afraid of what else was to come. Four days of being MIA had apparently set Malon off.

"Malon…" Link grinned sheepishly. "You miss me?"

The ten-year old Malon only growled angrily and hurled another bottle at Link, again narrowly missing him and shattering on the wall. It was safe to say that Malon wasn't happy with Link being gone for so long.

"Malon…please," Link begged. "I can explain…WHOA!!"

Link ducked another bottle. How many of those did she have? Link figured it would be a good time to hide. He started running, just narrowly dodging yet another bottle. Then he found his saving grace. He ran into the nearest outhouse and shut the door. Malon gave chase and started banging on the outhouse door.

"You come out of there, Link!"

"NO!" Link shouted. "Not until you cool off and give me a chance to explain!"

"Explain what?!" Malon demanded. "You said you were going to be gone for a few hours! It's been FOUR DAYS!! What POSSIBLE excuse could you have for worrying me like that?!"

Link was almost ready to stick his head out, but stayed in. "…You were worried about me?"

Malon sounded a little choked up. "I was worried sick…about you…and Epona. Are you all right? What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Link hung his head down. He couldn't tell her the truth. She would never believe him. He's been the Hero of Time, but even the concept of a parallel world called Termina seemed beyond belief. Not only that, but Link spent hours trying to convince Malon to let him borrow Epona for a day. He couldn't tell her he lost her favorite horse, if even for a short time, after she trusted him. In the state she was in right now, she'd throttle him. And besides that…Link hadn't recovered from his full experience in Termina yet. The whole impact of what just happened still hadn't sunk into his mind.

And frankly, he didn't care to remember, either. Months and months of turmoil were starting to take their toll. Link went three whole days without a wink of sleep. He spent three days on the tightest schedule anyone could ever have. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. But first, he had to get out of this outhouse.

"Can I come out?" Link asked.

Malon hesitated. "Sure. You can come out."

"Promise not to hit me with anything?"

"Promise."

Link bashfully came out of the outhouse. It was time to tell a lie that would hopefully last for a while.

"How do I start?" Link began. "Well…I went to have a day to myself, just like I asked. So I took Epona to…"

Link paused. He couldn't tell her he took Epona to the Lost Woods. Malon knew how dangerous it was there. She wouldn't like that. He had to think of something else.

"…Zora's River. Yeah, that's it. I rode her around the river until I found myself back in Hyrule Field. Then I decided…to…uh…go…FISHING…yeah. I went to Lake Hylia to get some fishing done. Then I almost caught a big…no…HUGE fish. But then it got away. And you know how I get when I can't catch a fish. I just have to stay there until I catch it. So anyway, I lost track of time."

Malon was still suspicious. "You spent THREE DAYS catching a fish. Then where is it?"

Link stuttered. "Uh…uh…I didn't catch it. It never came back so I just gave up. And I didn't spend three days there. I went somewhere else. I…uh…went…um…to…uh…bring back some…um…MILK!"

D'oh. Link knew he slipped up. He groaned in his mind.

"Milk?" Malon asked skeptically. "We live at A RANCH!! You know, full of cows and everything. Why would go looking for milk?"

Link struggled to find an explanation. Then he remembered. "Because this is special milk. That's right. It's like no other milk you've ever had. It's…magic milk."

"What's so magical about it?" Malon asked.

Link knew the answer to that. "Uh…to be honest, I don't know. I haven't tasted it. I…brought it back for you."

Link reached into his tunic and took the only bottle of Chateau Romani he had. It was something Mr. Barten had left for 'Mikau'. It was his only alibi…for now. So he handed it to Malon, who was trying to find what was so magical about it.

"I don't know," Malon said slowly. "I have a feeling there's something you aren't telling me. You may not be willing to tell me now, or even later. But let me you something, fairy boy. Whatever you're keeping from me, you won't be able to hide it forever. Someday, I'll find out what REALLY happened. But for now…"

Malon reached over and kissed Link on the cheek.

"…I'm glad you're ok."

Malon looked back at Epona. She went over to talk to her horse. Link could feel that Malon missed Epona terribly. Link couldn't help but think about Malon's prophetic words. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to tell her anytime soon. But could Link really keep the secret of Termina from her forever?

He didn't think about that at that moment. He just decided to go up to his room and sleep for a while. Maybe he could forget about Termina…in a few years.

* * *

  


Link sighed deeply. "And…that's pretty much it. That was everything that's happened." He smiled at Malon. "I think that's every secret I've kept from you."

"Actually, I have one more question," Malon said, taking Link's hand. "Would you…ever want to go back?"

Link paused for a while. He thought deeply about that question.

"I'm…really not sure," he finally said. "If I had the chance…I might think about it."

"Maybe you will," Malon nodded. "Stranger things have happened, you know."

"And my life just gets stranger by the day," Link added. "Maybe you're right."

Link got up and walked out of the born. Nightfall had set in again, so there wasn't much more for Link to do. As soon as Malon came back out, Link gave her a kiss.

Malon asked Link one final question. "By the way…what did you do with the masks that Anju and Kafei gave you?"

Link smiled. "They're…in a safe place…where I'll be able to find them someday."

"Where?" Malon asked curiously.

"Sorry," Link grinned. "It's…a secret. My ONLY secret."

Link kissed Malon again, only this time, held the kiss a little longer. This would be another night to spend with her under the stars…and the moon.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


End file.
